Little Crush, I Love You (ChanBaek)
by PeachyBloom
Summary: [Announcement] Baekhyun bersumpah akan mencintai Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tak peduli seberapa kerasnya Chanyeol mengelak, Baekhyun akan mencintai Chanyeol sampai ia sendiri lupa daratan. 'Aku mencintai Chanyeollie' - Baekhyun. 'Pergi sana sialan' -Chanyeol. Exo, ChanBaek/Baekyeol, Boys Love, Shounen Ai.
1. Chapter 1

ChanBaek

T

.

.

.

"A-aku...aku masih punya 4 hari lagi kan?"

"Baek?"

"Ya kan hyung? 4 hari kan? Ya tuhan, 4 hari lagi"

"Baek?"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Paipai hyung~"

"T-tapi ka-"

BRAK

Pada akhirnya, lelaki tinggi yang sebelumnya hanya diam didalam mobil itupun menghela nafasnya. Tangannya secara spontan memijat keningnya. Wajahnya sedikit frustasi dan menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada lelaki manis yang sudah berlari menjauh dari mobilnya.

"Huft, aku benci melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu Baekhyun"

.

.

.

"CHANYEOLLIE~"

Senyumnya mengembang, bahkan saat dirinya masih berada didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Banyak pasang mata tertuju padanya, namun diabaikan. Lelaki itu, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk berlari dengan senyum lebarnya. Menghampiri pujaan hatinya yang tampan.

"Chanyeollie~ popo~"

Baekhyun menyodorkan pipi chubby miliknya kehadapan wajah Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu hanya memutar matanya jengah, memilih untuk menghindar setelah berhasil mendorong tubuh lemah itu. Mendapati perlakuan tak menyenangkan, Baekhyun pun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Namun dalam hitungan detik berikutnya, senyum lebarnya lah yang kembali terlihat dibibir tipis miliknya.

Setelah menghela nafas dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun kembali berlari. Menghampiri Chanyeol dan membuat lelaki tampan itu jatuh cinta padanya adalah satu-satunya hal yang Baekhyun inginkan saat ini.

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol? Yeollie? Channie? Chagiya~"

"..."

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"..."

"Oh, apakah kau sudah sarapan? Aku membawakan sa-"

"Berhentilah menggangguku!"

"Aku mengganggu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar setelahnya, berjalan membuntuti Chanyeol tanpa peduli kalau lelaki tampan itu berkali-kali mengumpat padanya.

Ia senang bisa berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki yang sudah ia kagumi, ah atau mungkin ia cintai sejak mereka bahkan masih berada disekolah dasar.

Baekhyun juga senang membuat para gadis memekik iri padanya. Ia senang menggoda Chanyeol, berdekatan dengan lelaki itu hingga banyak para gadis yang cemburu padanya.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, tentu saja Chanyeol tidak terima. Baekhyun selalu mengikutinya kemanapun, mengatakan pada semua orang kalau mereka sudah menikah dan membuat Chanyeol geram. Apalagi ditambah fakta kalau sampai saat ini Chanyeol tidak memiliki kekasih. Tentunya karena Baekhyun.

Satu hal yang selalu dan akan selalu Chanyeol ingat dalam hidupnya. Kata-kata yang selalu diucapkam Baekhyun ketika mendapati Chanyeol tengah berduaan dengan gadis ataupun lelaki manis lainnya. Kata-kata laknat yang menurut Chanyeol lebih menyakitkan ketimbang gusinya yang terluka karena tusuk gigi.

 _'Aku hamil'_

Rasanya ingin sekali menenggelamkan Baekhyun ke sungai terdekat. Menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat hingga tak ada satupun lagi orang yang bisa mendengarkan omong kosongnya.

Chanyeol memang kesal. Tapi sekesal apapun ia, tak mungkin kan membalas tingkah konyol Byun Baekhyun dengan hal yang lebih konyol lagi. Maka itu ia diam, membiarkan anak itu mengganggunya hingga tak ada satupun gadis yang tahan untuk berdekatan dengannya.

"Aku ingin duduk disampingmu"

"..."

"Jongdae, kita bertukar tem-"

"Diam ditempatmu dan jangan bertukar dengan si berisik ini"

Jongdae, satu-satunya orang yang selalu merasa dirinya waras ketika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun. Ia mengedipkan matanya, sedikit bingung untuk mengikuti perintah siapa yang ditujukan padanya.

"Aku ingin ber-"

"Kembali ketempatmu Baekhyun!"

"Baiklah kalau itu yang diinginkan suamiku"

"Ishh"

Hampir saja Chanyeol meninju wajah Baekhyun dengan kepalan tangannya. Kalau saja ia tidak menyadari seluruh pasang mata dikelas tertuju padanya dengan pandangan menggoda. Ia melirik Jongdae sejenak, mendesis kesal sebelum akhirnya mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas meja.

.

.

.

"Jongdae~"

"Oh Baek, ada apa?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sangat manis ketika lelaki yang duduk disamping Chanyeol itu tersenyum padanya. Ia mendekat, memberikan sebuah kotak makan berwarna putih tulang pada lelaki yang tak terlalu tinggi itu.

"Apa ini Baek?"

"Ng...aku mencoba membuat kue dan aku berniat memberikannya padamu"

"Wah, pasti rasanya en-"

"Jangan diterima!"

BRAK

Sungguh, Chanyeol sungguh tidak sengaja dengan yang barusan. Ia hanya ingin bilang pada Jongdae agar tidak menerima kotak makan itu dari Baekhyun. Namun saat ia bangun, lengannya malah tak sengaja menyenggol kotak makan ditangan Jongdae hingga terjatuh.

Mata Jongdae membulat, dan Chanyeol sempat melirik Baekhyun saat itu. Anak itu tidak nampak terkejut, namun sebuah senyum kecewa sempat mampir sejenak dibibirnya.

"Si bodoh ini!"

"Tak apa Jongdae, jangan marah seperti itu pada Chanyeollie"

"Tapi Baek dia men-"

"Tak apa, ah aku punya satu lagi. Tapi ini untuk Chanyeollie~ ini untuk Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menyodorkan satu lagi kotak ditangannya, kali ini kehadapan Chanyeol. Senyumnya mengembang, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Chanyeol baru saja kembali memutar matanya jengah pada anak itu.

"Dan kalau Jongdae mau, Jongdae bisa memakan milikku"

"Tidak apa Baek, kau makan saja sen-"

"Aku pergi"

"Yeollie mau kemana?"

"Jangan ganggu aku sial!"

Baekhyun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya, menatap penuh kesal kearah Chanyeol yang baru saja menghilang dari kelasnya setelah sempat bertabrakan dengan Luhan. Ah, akhirnya sahabat rusanya menampakan batang hidungnya. Kehadiran lelaki itupun langsung membuat senyum Baekhyun mengembang, seolah-olah melupakan kalau beberapa menit lalu Chanyeol baru saja menyakiti hatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau ti- Oh, si brengsek itu menolakmu lagi kan?"

"Eomma~"

"Baek, apa dia menyakitimu?"

"Tidak, Chanyeollie tidak menyakitiku"

"Sungguh?"

"Ne, tanya saja pada Jongdae kalau Eomma tidak percaya"

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu"

Baekhyun pun memekik senang mendengarnya, menunjukan sebuah senyum manis pada sahabat rusanya sebelum akhirnya ia mulai berjongkok untuk membersihkan kakacauan yang baru saja Chanyeol buat.

"Hmm, boleh aku coba?"

"Eung?"

"Sepertinya enak"

"Makan saja Lu!"

Memilih sepotong kue yang tak terlalu besar, Luhan pun memakannya dengan hati-hati. Ia melirik Baekhyun dan juga Jongdae yang baru saja selesai memunguti kue-nya yang tadi jatuh.

"Kau ingin aku jujur atau tidak?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentu saja tentang kue-mu bodoh!"

"Ah, tentu saja kau harus jujur!"

"Yakin? Apa tidak akan menyakitimu?"

"Cepat katakan!"

Diliriknya Jongdae ragu-ragu, seakan-akan lelaki rusa itu tengah meminta pendapat pada lelaki dengan wajah kotak disisi Baekhyun. Tapi sial, Jongdae saat itu hanya menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Sebenarnya...itu tidak ada rasanya Baek. Kau pasti lupa memberi gula"

"Benarkah? Yaampun, untung saja Chanyeollie tidak memakannya"

"YAK!"

"Ng, a-aku sepertinya harus menyusul Chanyeol. Oh, dan Baek, terimakasih kue-nya. Maaf karena Chanyeol menjatuhkannya tadi"

"Tak apa, aku sudah baik-baik saja"

Dan Jongdae pun meninggalkan kelas saat itu juga. Sebenarnya bukan untuk mencari Chanyeol. Ia hanya tak ingin mendengar petuah panjang lebar yang akan Luhan berikan untuk Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau harus menghentikan ini!"

"Menghentikan apa?"

"Berhentilah mengejar Chanyeol! Kau tahu ia tidak menyukaimu!"

"Kata siapa? Chanyeollie men- dia menyukaiku Lu!"

Sejujurnya Baekhyun agak tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ia selalu berasumsi kalau Chanyeol pasti menyukainya atau, ia pasti bisa membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya, menjalin hubungan dengannya dan hidup bahagia sampai akhir hayat mereka. Namun nyatanya? Baekhyun sendiri belum berani untuk menerima kenyataannya sampai detik ini.

"Baek, kita memang diajarkan untuk saling mencintai. Saling menghargai dan memberi, tapi tidak seperti ini Baek. Chanyeol menolakmu jutaan kali, dan kau mengetahuinya. Kau harusnya tersakiti, jangan berpura-pura! Jangan bertingkah seolah kau baik-baik saja ketika mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Chanyeol! Kau mengejarnya kesana-kemari, kau tidak lelah? Aku tahu kau memang mencintai Chanyeol, tapi apa menurutmu cinta mengajarkan untuk mengemis cinta pada pujaan hatimu? Kumohon Baek, jangan seperti ini"

"Lu, aku tidak mengemis cinta pada Chanyeol! Apa...apa aku memang terlihat seperti itu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"S-sedikit"

"Itu kau tahu"

"Tapi aku memang sangat mencintainya Lu, aku akan mencintai Chanyeol sampai kapanpun. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi kelak, cintaku pada Chanyeollie akan tetap seperti ini'

"Yayaya terserah saja. Aku lelah memberitahumu seperti ini"

"Aku juga lelah mendengarmu menceramahiku seperti ini hehe"

Dan keduanya pun berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang malah bergelayut manja pada lengan Luhan, mengabaikan kalau lelaki rusa itu baru saja menghela nafasnya lelah. Tapi siapa peduli? Sebanyak apapun Luhan menceramahi Baekhyun, anak itu akan selalu pada pendiriannya mencintai Chanyeol. Tak ada satupun hal yang bisa Luhan lakukan dengan fakta itu, selain mendukung Baekhyun tentu saja.

.

.

.

"Kau harus minta maaf padanya"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ternyata apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu benar. Kau memang tidak berhati ya Tuan Park"

"Yak! Apa maksudmu sialan!"

"Tidak ada"

Jongdae pun memilih untuk berlalu begitu saja. Ah, bel akhir pelajaran bahkan sudah berakhir 30 menit yang lalu. Namun, dengan alasan 'jalanan masih ramai' akhirnya Jongdae pun mau tak mau malah menemani Chanyeol merenung terlebih dahulu didalam kelas.

"Minta maaf ya? Pada si berisik itu? Apa gunanya?"

Chanyeol mulai bergumam sendiri saat itu, mengabaikan kalau motor Jongdae baru saja meninggalkannya. Ia lirik motornya, memakai helm-nya dan berakhir untuk menatap sejenak tubuh mungil yang tengah berjalan keluar dari sekolah mereka. Itu Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli.

Chanyeol menyalakan motornya, berjalan perlahan karena memang ingin. Bukan maksud menggoda Baekhyun atau apa, tapi memang ia biasa memacu pelan kendaraannya ketika masih berada dilingkungan sekolah.

"CHANYEOLLIE!"

Refleks Chanyeol menghentikan mototnya. Ia senditi bingung kenapa ia malah menghentikan motornya ketika Baekhyun memekik seperti itu. Dan pada akhirnya pun helaan nafasnya terdengar dari balik helm. Belum sempat ia kabur, Baekhyun malah sudah naik keatas motornya terlebih dahulu.

"Yeollie menungguku ya? Ya tuhan manis sekali~"

'Turun!"

"Tidak mau~"

"Baek?"

"Ani ani ani! Baekkie ingin bersama Chanyeollie~ Yeollie menunggu Baekkie pulang kan?"

"Sial, tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa menunggumu? Kau pikir aku tidak sibuk hah?"

"Sibuk? Sibuk apa? Menyiapkan masa depan kita?"

"YAK! Turun dari motorku sekarang Byun!"

"Yeollie~"

Baekhyun merengek dan Chanyeol dapat melihatnya melalui spion motornya. Wajahnya nampak menggemaskan walau Chanyeol selalu bilang itu menggelikan.

"Luhan tadi meninggalkanku karena Sehun. Dan sekarang, Chanyeollie juga ingin meninggalkan Baekkie? Baekkie takut sendirian Yeollie~"

"Turun sekarang!"

"Yeo-"

"Turun Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ck, untung aku mencintaimu! Kalau tidak, pas-"

"Apa? Pasti apa hah?"

"Tidak ada hehe"

Setelah memutar matanya jengah, motor Chanyeol pun segera berlalu. Ia bahkan tak menoleh lagi kebelakang, tak peduli pada Baekhyun yang kini menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal dengan wajah ingin menangis.

Dia ditolak lagi!

Benar kata Luhan. Chanyeol tidak dan bahkan tidak akan pernah menyukainya. Sekeras apapun Baekhyun berusaha, Chanyeol selalu saja menolaknya. Bahkan membentak ataupun mengabaikannya.

Terkadang rasanya menyakitkan, tapi Baekhyun bisa apa? Yang ia bisa hanyalah tersenyum dan mencintai Chanyeol sampai ia lupa daratan. Melupakan fakta menyakitkan yang selalu diterimanya dan menyembunyikan kesakitannya seorang diri. Daripada terlihat menyedihkan, bukankah menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu jauh lebih baik? Ketimbang ia malah terlihat lemah dihadapan pujaan hatinya.

Dan pada akhirnya pun Baekhyun benar-benar ditinggal sendirian. Tak ada satupun orang karena sekolahnya sudah sepi sejak tadi. Kembali ia menghela nafasnya, berjalan dengan kepala menunduk lagi dan lagi. Tubuh mungilnya terlihat sangat tak bersemangat, ditambah aksinya menendangi krikil kecil disepanjang jalan. Lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeollie, tak peduli apapun kenyataannya! Sejauh apapun aku melangkah, aku akan tetap mencintainya"

Baekhyun adalah anak yang cengeng. Tapi ia tak pernah sama sekali menunjukkannya, Luhan dan eomma Byun saja hampir tidak pernah melihatnya menangis. Jongdae, Chanyeol dan bahkan seluruh penghuni sekolah ini, tak pernah satupun dari mereka yang pernah melihat Byun Baekhyun menangis. Anak itu selalu berlagak menjadi seseorang yang kuat, padahal ketika ia tengah seorang diri ia akan menangis sesegukan bahkan sampai ia tersedak sendiri.

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa memiliki Chanyeol? Apa tidak bisa membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta padaku? Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bi-"

Tuk

Baekhyun merasa agak terkejut dengan sebuah ban motor yang hampir saja menabraknya. Motor itu berhenti dihadapannya, ujung ban-nya bahkan sudah menyentuh lutut Baekhyun.

"Ini untukmu!"

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat dan dengan seketika senyumnya mengembang menyadari siapa lelaki dihadapannya. Ia seolah-olah tak peduli kalau beberapa detik yang lalu ia nampak menyedihkan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ia raih susu kotak rasa strawberry yang Chanyeol sodorkan untuknya. Ia pandangi si pujaan hati dengan senyum merekah andalannya.

"Yeollie kembali untukku?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu? Lalu? Lalu kenapa Yeollie sekarang ada disini? Dan Yeollie memberikan Baekkie susu strawberry? Bagaimana Yeollie tahu kalau Baekkie suka su-"

"Berhenti bicara panjang lebar seperti itu Baekhyun!"

"A-oh maaf."

"Begitu lebih baik"

"Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih susu-nya Yeollie~ Baekkie akan menyimpannya baik-baik"

"Aku memberikannya untuk kau minum! Bukan untuk kau simpan bodoh!"

"Baekkie akan tetap menyimpannya. Ini sudah lama sekali sejak Yeollie memberikan hadiah pada Baekkie. Itu sekitar...10 tahun yang lalu hehe"

Chanyeol agak tertegun karena Baekhyun masih mengingat hal itu. Hari dimana Chanyeol memberikannya sebuah kincir angin kertas buatannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Baekhyun. Memang benar, Chanyeol juga ingat kalau kincir angin itu adalah hadiah terakhir yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

Itu sudah lama sekali, sejak keduanya masih berada disekolah dasar. Chanyeol ingat benar, bahkan ia rela bergadang sampai tengah malam hanya karena membuat kincir angin itu sebagai hadiah untuk Baekhyun dihari ulang tahun anak itu.

"Minum saja itu!"

"Tidak, nanti Baekkie tidak memiliki kenang-kenangan da-"

"Besok aku akan memberikannya lagi! Jangan menyimpannya! Kau akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh kalau menyimpan susu sebagai kenang-kenangan!"

"Janji? Yeollie akan memberikan Baekkie susu lagi besok?"

"Ck"

"Yasudah, Baekkie akan menurut pada suami Baekkie sekarang. Baekkie akan meminum susunya hehe"

"Terserah kau saja sialan. Cepat naik!"

"Hn?"

Chanyeol melemparkan helm-nya yang langsung diterima Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu. Anak itu hanya memegangnya, menatapnya tanpa berniat memakainya. Chanyeol gemas melihatnya, bukan karena wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun yang nampak kebingungan, namun kebodohan anak itu yang membuatnya kesal.

"Berikan padaku!"

Dengan satu hentakan, Chanyeol merebut kembali helm ditangan Baekhyun. Ia tarik anak itu untuk mendekat, dan langsung saja ia pakaikan helm dikepala Baekhyun. Memakikan pengaitnya, bahkan Chanyeol sampai merapikan poni-poni Baekhyun yang nampak tak nyaman dikeningnya.

"C-chanyeollie"

"Su- a-ah maaf"

Senyum lebar bersemangat yang khas milik Baekhyun terlontar begitu saja. Chanyeol menyadari bahkan melihatnya. Ia juga merutuki sikapnya, merutuki kebodohannya hingga ia merasa jantungnya berdegup aneh.

"Cepat naik!"

"Ah, ne"

Motor besar itu langsung melaju tepat ketika Baekhyun baru saja duduk dan berpegangan diujung almamater Chanyeol. Motor itu berjalan cepat, dengan alasan sudah malam dan juga tak ingin Baekhyun masuk angin kata Chanyeol didalam hati.

 _'Kenapa aku mengkhawatirkannya? Sial'_

.

.

.

"Terimakasih"

"Hn"

"Akhirnya~ Aku sudah mengharapkan ini sejak lama. Aku senang sekali hehe"

"Aku pergi"

"Aaaaa, terimakasih ya Chanyeollie. Hati-hati~ SALAM UNTUK EOMMA PARK!"

Baekhyun tak berniat sama sekali untuk berbalik dan segera masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia masih setia memandangi Chanyeol, bahkan sampai Chanyeol menjauh dan hanya terlihat punggungnya yang mengecil Baekhyun masih diam diempatnya.

Namun, saat ia mendapati motor Chanyeol sudah berbelok dan menghilang, nafas putus asanya terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Tak ada senyuman konyol yang selalu dilontarkan apalagi tatapan bak seekor puppy yang menggemaskan. Baekhyun kini menunduk, berbalik dan berjalan tanpa jiwa memasuki rumahnya.

"Chanyeol memang tidak menyukaiku. Tapi aku menyukainya. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak menyukaiku, aku ak-"

"Baekhyun?"

Tak sampai satu detik. Baekhyun segera berbalik dengan antusias. Ia hafal benar siapa pemilik suara ini. Wajah murungnya entah sudah pergi kemana dan digantikan oleh senyum manis itu.

"Chanyeol? Kau...ing-"

"Aku...aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu"

"Ng?"

"Karena membentak dan juga menjatuhkan kue-mu tadi"

"Oh itu"

"Hanya itu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku membuang ego-ku untuk minta maaf padamu, dan hanya itu jawabanmu? _**'Oh itu'**_ aku menyesal meng-"

"Ani ani ani! Aku hanya terkejut Yeollie~"

"Ck. Intinya aku minta maaf padamu"

"Tak apa. Baekkie selalu memaafkan Yeollie, jadi Yeollie tidak perlu merasa bersalah pada Baekkie. Bukankah pasangan suami istri harus sa-"

"Berhenti memgumpamakan dengan hal-hal berbau suami istri Baekhyun!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Baekkie menyukainya"

"Tapi aku tidak!"

Baekhyun mendengus, mempoutkan bibirnya dan memandang Chanyeol merajuk. Ia senang ketika menganggap Chanyeol adalah suaminya, rasanya menggemaskan ketika ia mengatakan _'suamiku'_ untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak peduli kalau lelaki tinggi itu tak menyukainya, Baekhyun kan hanya ingin bersenang-senang, ia sangat menginginkan Chanyeol menjadi suaminya kelak. Lagipula, memangnya salah berharap seperti itu disaat Baekhyun sendiri sudah tak tahu lagi seberapa besar cintanya pada Chanyeol. Intinya, Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol dan berharap ia dan juga pujaan hatinya itu akan berakhir menjadi sepasang suami istri seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

"Sudah sana masuk kerumahmu! Ini sudah gelap dan udaranya dingin!"

"Kau menghkawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Aku hanya tak ingin berlama-lama denganmu. Ditambah udara dingin ini, aku tidak mau masuk angin!"

"Cium Baekkie dulu, baru Baekkie akan segera masuk kerumah"

"Persetan!"

"Yeollie~"

"Aku pergi!"

"Yeo-"

"Mungkin akan hujan nanti malam, kusarankan kau mandi dengan air hangat. Jangan lupa kenakan pakaian tebal kalau kau tak ingin masuk angin"

"Kau benar mengkhawatirkanku kan Yeollie?"

"Aku pergi sekarang!"

"HATI-HATI SAYANGKUUUUU~ AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU SANGAT SANGAT MEN-"

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan diluar sayang?"

"Ah Eomma. Chanyeol baru saja mengantarku pulang hehe"

"Eoh Chanyeollie? Pantas saja kau senang sekali. Yasudah, ayo masuk. Diluar sudah mulai gerimis"

"Ne Eomma"

"Oh, didalam juga sudah ada Yifan hyung"

"A-ah, aku lupa kalau Yifan hyung ada disini"

Senyum Baekhyun nampak luntur tanpa Eomma Byun ketahui, anak itu murung. Bahkan Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya sampai tiba-tiba matanya mendapati sosok tinggi berwajah tampan yang ia kenal sudah berdiri dibalik pintu untuk menyambutnya.

"Yifan hyung~"

Dan senyum Baekhyun mengembang sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk lelaki tinggi itu. Rasanya menyesakkan, namun ia bisa apa? Ia hanya tak ingin membuat Eomma-nya dan juga lelaki tinggi itu merasa khawatir kalau melihat wajahnya nampak murung.

TBC

Sekedar mengisi waktu luang dan aku malah buat FF ini haha~ Semoga kalian suka hehe^^

Next?

Review juseyooo~


	2. Chapter 2

ChanBaek

T

* Tolong dibaca dengan teliti. Maaf karena ceritanya terlalu panjang. Tapi tolong teliti^^

Maafkan u/ kesalahan ketik, nama, gelar atau apapun. Itu murni ga sengaja. *

.

.

.

"Eomma~"

"Eoh? Ayo sarapan dulu sayang"

"Ne~"

Baekhyun berlari menghampiri meja makan, mengambil sepotong roti tawar dan segera mencelupkannya kedalam susu putih digelasnya. Ia sarapan dengan sangat damai, dengan tingkah kekanakannya yang membuat Eomma Byun gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Ahjumma"

"Ah Yifan sayang, akhirnya kau sampai juga. Baekhyunnie-ku sudah menunggumu"

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun nampak murung tiba-tiba. Namun, pada akhirnya pun ia hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mengubah ekspresinya menjadi manis kembali.

Ia menelan rotinya kasar, menenggak susunya brutal sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan pada Yifan yang baru saja duduk disebelahnya.

"Oh Yifan hyung~"

"Kau menungguku?"

"Tidak juga. Aku baru saja memulai sarapannya hehe"

"Oh baiklah"

"Hyung mau sarapan? Mau susu atau kopi? Akan aku buatkan"

Hendak berniat baik, Baekhyun juga menyodorkan piring roti isinya kehadapan Yifan. Ia memotong kecil roti isi itu, mengambilnya dengan garpu dan mengarahkan kemulut Yifan yang mana diterima dengan ragu-ragu oleh lelaki tinggi itu.

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku sudah sarapan tadi. Aku akan mengantarmu sekolah setelah ini"

"Baiklah. Ng...aku...Maaf merepotkan hyung hehe"

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Sebab akhir-akhir ini aku membuat hyung repot karena mengantarku kesekolah hehe"

"Tak apa sayang, aku senang bisa mengantarmu sekolah. Lagipula itu tidak merepotkan, kantorku searah dengan sekolahmu, apa salahnya kalau kita berangkat bersama?"

"Baiklah. Ng...bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang saja?"

"Sekarang? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"Ne Baekhyunnie, kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

Baekhyun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, tangannya bergerak meminta sang eomma mendekatkan telinganya. Ia berbisik dengan malu-malu, dan Yifan yang melihatnya hanya menautkan alis penasaran.

"Chanyeollie eomma~ hehe"

Eomma Byun yang duduk bersebarang dengan Baekhyun tersenyum, mengangguk mengerti pada Baekhyun yang kini wajahnya sudah dihiasi rona kemerahan.

Anak lelaki itu nampak malu-malu, apalagi ketika Eomma-nya tersenyum menggoda kearahnya. Bayangan Chanyeol dipikirannya pun sama sekali tidak membantu, wajahnya malah semakin merona ketika mengingat Chanyeol.

"Ayo"

"Ah, ne hyung~"

"Baiklah ahjumma, si cantik ini sudah memintaku untuk mengantarnya, kalau begitu kami permisi"

"Hyung~"

"Ne. Kalian berdua hati-hati. Dan Baekhyunnie, jangan nakal dan merepotkan Yifan hyung!"

"Ne Eomma~"

Setelah memeluk Eomma-nya yang sudah merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar sebelumnya, Baekhyun berlari dengan kekanakan meninggalkan rumahnya. Namun sangat mengingat Yifan, ia langsung berbalik arah dan bergelayut manja dilengan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Aku lupa kalau hyung yang mengantarku kesekolah hehe"

"Manis sekali"

"Tentu saja Baekkie manis"

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan, masih dengan Baekhyun yang bergelayut manja dilengan Yifan. Senyumnya masih mengembang, dan bahkan Baekhyun tak keberatan sama sekali ketika lelaki tinggi itu mencubit pipinya karena gemas.

Baekhyun tahu, rasanya memang tidak senyaman ketika ia manja pada Chanyeol. Walau Baekhyun tak pernah berhasil untuk bermanja-manja dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa membayangkan dengan baik.

Rasanya ingin selalu mengklaim bahwa Chanyeol adalah miliknya. Masa depannya yang akan selalu bersamanya kelak. Inginnya seperti itu, tapi kalau Tuhan berkehendak lain? Sepertinya Baekhyun tak akan punya pilihan.

"Hyung~ berhenti mengacak rambutku"

"Kenapa memang? Aku gemas sekali padamu"

"Ah, apakah aku semenggemaskan itu?"

"Tentu. Sangat manis dan menggemaskan"

"Tapi kenapa Chanyeollie tidak jatuh cinta padaku ya?"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"A-ah tidak ada hehe"

Baekhyun menutupi mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan, masih agak terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Untung saja Yifan tak mendengar ia berbisik seperti itu. Lagipula mana mungkin kan ia itu manis dan menggemaskan. Bukannya tidak percaya pada Yifan, tapi...kenapa kalau ia manis sampai saat ini Chanyeol tak pernah jatuh cinta padanya? Berarti ia kan tidak manis, ia jelek dan menyebalkan. Ditambah sikap kekanakannya yang mungkin sudah membuat Chanyeol muak melihatnya.

"Ayo ma-"

"CHANYEOLLIE!"

Benar, Baekhyun baru saja berteriak. Yifan yang ada disebelahnya terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan anak itu. Ia jauhkan tangannya yang sebelumnya berniat mengacak rambut Baekhyun dan beralih untuk memeluk pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Ia perhatikan sejenak lelaki berseragam sekolah dihadapannya. Wajahnya tak terlalu kelihatan karena helm-nya hampir menutupi seluruh wajah dan hanya matanya saja yang terlihat.

Mata Chanyeol menatap tajam, kepada Yifan dan juga Baekhyun tentu saja. Dan saat menyadari kalau Yifan memeluk Baekhyun seperti itu, matanya makin berkilat marah. Yifan menyadarinya, namun ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah lelaki bermotor dihadapannya.

"Chan-"

"Ishh, sialan!"

"Eung?"

Baekhyun menyerngit bingung, menatap punggung Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh. Lelaki itu memacu cepat motornya, sangat cepat hingga dalam hitungan detik Baekhyun tak lagi melihatnya.

"Kenapa Chanyeollie lewat depan rumahku?"

Baekhyun kembali berbisik pada dirinya. Ia masih memikirkan alasan Chanyeol yang memilih melewati rumahnya. Padahal, setahu Baekhyun biasanya sang pujaan hati akan memilih untuk mengambil jalur lain ke sekolah ketimbang melewati kediaman keluarga Byun.

"Sampai kapan kita akan berdiri disini?"

"Eung? Ah, maaf hyung hehe"

"Ayo masuk, kau bisa terlambat sekolah kalau terus melamun seperti itu"

"Ne hehe"

Bergegas Baekhyun segera berlari untuk masuk kedalam mobil Yifan saat melihat lelaki tinggi itu pun sudah bersiap dibalik kemudinya. Ia menyamankan duduknya sejenak, membiarkan Yifan memakaikan seatbelt-nya walau nyatanya Baekhyun merasa malu diperlakukan seperti ini.

Dan keheningan pun langsung menyelimuti ketika mobil mewah itu sudah mulai berjalan. Yifan hanya sibuk dengan jalanan, sesekali bertanya mengenai hal-hal disekolah Baekhyun yang langsung dibalas seadaanya oleh lelaki manis itu.

Beda Yifan, sudah pasti berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Anak itu hanya akan bicara kalau Yifan mengajaknya. Ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan diluar jendela sambil membayangkan Chanyeol dikepalanya. Rasanya menyenangkan ketika Baekhyun bisa memiliki Chanyeol setutuhnya. Walaupun hanya didalam khayalan, Baekhyun sudah cukup puas membayangkannya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ne hyung?"

CUP

"Y-yifan hyung, a-a...a-aku...a-aku harus pergi s-sekarang hehe. Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku ya hyung"

"A-oh, hati-hati ya Baek"

BRAK

Baekhyun berlari cepat tanpa berniat menoleh lagi kebelakang. Matanya masih membulat, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan karena Yifan mengecup pipinya tadi. Rasanya memang menggelitik, tapi Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman dengan degupan didadanya karena rasanya malah seperti berdenyut sakit.

Ia berjalan makin cepat, mengabaikan beberapa orang nampak bingung dengannya. Ia tidak peduli lagi, tak peduli kalau ia terlihat aneh karena berjalan sangat cepat dengan mata membulat. Kepalanya tak bisa memikirkan apapun, bahkannia sendiri tak tahu apakah dibelakang sana Yifan sama terkejutnya atau tidak.

"Ck, dia nampak gugup. Apa aku salah menciumnya seperti itu?"

Didalam mobil, Yifan mulai bertanya-tanya sendiri. Matanya tak terlepas sama sekali dari punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh hingga anak itu hilang ketika sudah memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

Yifan menghela nafas, sedikit mengendurkan dasinya sebelum kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Ada-ada saja kelakuannya"

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan Chanyeol dapat melihat banyak sekali orang yang berjalan memasuki sekolahnya. Matanya menilik satu persatu orang itu, seolah-olah ia tengah menghitung berapa banyak siswa yang datang kesekolah tiap menitnya. Ia menghela nafasnya, nampak malas-malasan sambil bersender ditembok dengan gaya khas-nya yang keren.

Beberapa gadis nampak meliriknya malu-malu, dan beberapa lagi hanya diam mengabaikan. Gadis-gadis yang mengabaikannya itu tahu, mereka tak mau lagi berurusan dengan Byun Baekhyun kalau mereka berani berdekatan dengan lelaki tampan bermarga Park itu.

"Ah, ka-"

Baekhyun melewatinya, tanpa menoleh apalagi menegurnya dengan nada yang sangat menggemaskan seperti biasa. Chanyeol sendiri sempat bingung dibuatnya. Rasanya aneh mendapati Baekhyun malah mengabaikannya seperti ini.

Apalagi ditambah sikap aneh Baekhyun yang berjalan sangat cepat dengan mata membulat. Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sampai Baekhyun bisa mengabaikannya seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, dia pas-"

"Benar, itu Chanyeollie. Aku tidak mungkin tidak menyadari kalau ada Chanyeollie hehe"

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang dan Chanyeol agak terkejut mendapatinya. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu Chanyeol baru saja melihat Baekhyun berjalan cepat menjauh tanpa menyadari keberadaannya.

Namun sekarang anak itu sudah ada dihadapannya, dengan senyum merekah khas yang terlihat konyol dimata Chanyeol. Matanya menyipit karena tersenyum, berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang membulat disetiap langkahnya. Chanyeol sendiri tak percaya kalau mood Baekhyun bisa berubah secepat ini.

"Chanyeollie sedang apa disini? Menunggu Baekkie da-"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa Yeollie mengabaikan Baekkie~ ayo lihat Baekkie~"

"Ck, tidak"

"Chanyeollie~ Chanyeollie menunggu Baekkie datang kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau perlu tau?"

"Tentu. Baekkie kan istri Chan-"

"Ck, jangan katakan hal menjijikan itu!"

"Chanyeollie~"

Chanyeol memutar matanya jengah, ia segera menjauh ketika berhasil mendorong pelan bahu Baekhyun untuk menyingkir. Wajah tampannya nampak tidak bersahabat, apalagi ketika dengan bodohnya ia mengingat lelaki yang ia temui didepan rumah Baekhyun tadi.

Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa ia berdiri didekat gerbang seperti itu. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa rasanya gemas dan ingin sekali memukul wajah sialan lelaki yang tadi memeluk Baekhyun didepan rumahnya. Chanyeol tak tahu kenapa ia marah, dan ia makin tak tahu kenapa ia bisa mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun sampai seperti ini.

"Chanyeollie~ Chanyeollie~ Chan-"

"Diamlah Baek!"

"Eung...Baekkie tidak mau hehe"

"Terserah"

Baekhyun terus saja mengikuti Chanyeol, membuntuti lelaki tinggi itu sampai tak sadar kalau keduanya sudah sampai dikelas.

Chanyeol segera membanting tas-nya keatas meja dan menjadikannya bantalan kepala. Ia baru saja berniat memejamkan matanya, namun saat menyadari Baekhyun masih berdiri disisinya ia pun mau tak mau membuka matanya lagi.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu hah?"

Tentu saja tangan Baekhyun tidak apa-apa!

Baekhyun kini hanya nampak menengadahkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol. Menggerak-gerakan jemari lentiknya perlahan seolah meminta sesuatu dari Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudnya hah?"

"Chanyeollie lupa?"

"Apa?"

"Susu untuk Baekkie~"

Helaan nafas Chanyeol kembali terdengar saat itu. Ia bahkan mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil menggeram. Ia agak menyesal juga telah menjanjikan hal konyol seperti ini pada Baekhyun.

"Mana? Mana? Mana susunya Yeollie~"

"YAK!"

Baekhyun nampak terkejut ketika Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah menyeramkan. Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam, dan setelah sekali lagi Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol menggeram, lelaki itu sudah menyeret Baekhyun.

"Mau kemana? Chanyeollie mau menculikku? Omo, kemana kit- ah aku tahu~"

Senyumnya mengembang setelah sebelumnya nampak takut pada teriakan Chanyeol. Saat lelaki tinggi itu menyeretnya dan berhenti disebuah kulkas besar yang menyediakan banyak sekali aneka minuman, Baekhyun makin tersenyum lebar.

"Pilih sesukamu!"

"Sungguh? Sesuka Baekkie? Baekkie akan me-"

"Terserah saja"

"Eung...Baekkie akan mengambil dua saja hehe"

"Hanya dua? Ambil saja kalau ma-"

"Tak apa, dua sudah cukup hehe"

"Baiklah"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, berjalan hendak meninggalkan Baekhyun ketika anak itu sudah berhasil mendapat dua kotak susu strawberry-nya. Namun, belum sempat ia mengambil langkah untuk menjauh, Baekhyun malah memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Yeollie mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Issh, Baekkie kan hanya bertanya~"

"Lepaskan tanganku sial!"

"Yeollie~ Jangan tinggalkan Baekkie~"

"YAK! Aku sudah menepati janjiku padamu unuk memberikan susu sialan itu! Sekarang lepaskan aku! Kita sudah tidak memiliki hal apapun untuk dibicarakan Byun Baekhyun!"

"Y-yeollie~"

Baekhyun menunduk sedih, matanya menatap ujung sepatu Chanyeol tanpa berani melirik kearah lain.

Ini kedua kalinya dihari ini, Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya dengan wajah menyeramkan. Memang seharusnya Baekhyun biasa saja karena hampir setiap hari Chanyeol selalu kasar kepadanya. Tapi rasanya tetap sama, rasanya tetap menyesakkan dan Baekhyun selalu saja ingin menangis ketika Chanyeol membentaknya. Walau Baekhyun selalu berusaha terlihat tegar, tak bisakah sesekali Chanyeol bersikap lebih baik padanya? Itu bukanlah hal yang sulit kan? Tak bisakah Chanyeol baik padanya? Walau hanya pura-pura Baekhyun juga tak apa.

"Katakan! Sekarang apa mau-mu?"

"Hn?"

"KATAKAN APA MAU-MU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Y-yeollie~ k-kenapa Yeollie selalu saja berteriak pada Baekkie? Membentak Baekkie dan menunjukkan wajah menyeramkan itu? Memangnya tidak bisa Yeollie bersikap baik sedikit pada Baekkie? Tak bisakah Yeollie berpura-pura baik pada Baekkie? Baekkie kan hanya ingin Yeollie menemani Baekkie meminum susu ini~"

"Ck"

"Kalau Yeollie tidak mau yasudah. Kan Yeollie tidak perlu mar-"

"Cepat habiskan susunya! Aku akan menunggu!"

"Hn?"

"Cepatlah sebelum bel masuk pelajaran berbunyi!"

"Ne ne ne. Baekkie jadi semakin mencintai Chanyeollie hehe"

"Ck, cepat atau aku berubah pikiran!"

"Ishh, Ne~"

Dengan tergesa Baekhyun menusukkan sedotan pada kotak susunya, meminum susunya santai dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan. Senyumnya mengembang tanpa melepaskan sedotan dari mulutnya ketika sensasi manis susu strawberry itu menyapa indra pengecapnya.

Mati-matian Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak melirik sama sekali kearah Baekhyun. Namun sesuatu didalam dirinya terus saja memaksa agar ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki manis itu. Dan pada akhirnya, ia pun malah terus melirik Baekhyun diam-diam.

"Yayaya, kau belum menghabiskan kotak pertama-mu dan kau sudah membuka yang baru?"

"Ini untuk Chanyeollie~"

"Aku tidak su-"

"Baekkie akan menangis kalau Yeollie tidak mau menerimanya"

"Ishh, berikan padaku!"

"Habiskan ne~"

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol selalu mengalah. Ia menerima susu kotak yang diberikan Baekhyun setengah hati. Rasa kesal mendominasi saat itu, dan dalam hitungan detik susu didalam kotak itu sudah berpindah seluruhnya kedalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun sempat terkejut dengan kecepatan minum Chanyeol, namun setelahnya ia hanya tersenyum sampai deretan giginya nampak dan juga matanya yang menyipit.

"Ayo kembali ke kel-"

"Biar Baekkie yang membuang sampahnya hehe"

"Hn?"

Secepat kilat, kotak susu kosong yang sebelumnya berada ditangan Chanyeol berpindah ke tangan Baekhyun. Anak manis itu tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbalik karena tempat sampahnya berada dibelakang.

Baekhyun tersenyum diam-diam, memandangi kotak susu Chanyeol hingga entah kenapa pipinya jadi merona. Ia menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Chanyeol masih menunggunya. Memang dengan wajah tidak bersahabat, tapi Baekhyun cukup senang karena lelaki itu mau menunggunya.

"Untuk kenang-kenangan hehe"

Baekhyun mengambil sedotan yang sebelumnya berada dikotak susu Chanyeol. Ia keringkan sejenak cairan susu yang menempel disedotan berwarna putih itu. Dan setelah merasa sedotan itu cukup kering, Baekhyun pun menyimpannya didalam saku jas almamaternya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"NE CHAGIYA~ AKU DATANG!"

Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang memutar matanya jengah, Baekhyun segera berlari menghampirinya. Keduanya saling tatap untuk beberapa detik. Lalu, ketika Chanyeol memutar matanya jengah dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kantin, Baekhyun masih setia tersenyum walau berjalan membuntut dibelakang Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Chanyeollie~"

"..."

"Chanyeollie~"

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Baekkie ingin digendong. Seperti Hani Noona~"

"Ck, tidak akan pernah!"

Chanyeol pun mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya ketika Baekhyun menarik paksa pergelangan tangannya. Ia lirik dengan sangat kesal anak itu, menghempaskan tangannya sebelum akhirnya ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek yang dipandang Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat mendengar decihan Chanyeol lolos dari mulut lelaki itu, tapi Baekhyun tak peduli.

Jujur Chanyeol agak kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh para sunbae-nya didepan sana. Bagaimana bisa Hani dan juga Jackson sunbae malah menebar kemesraan dilingkungan sekolah seperti ini? Tanpa rasa malu, Jackson menggendong Hani dipunggungnya dan berlari kesana kemari dengan gelak tawa mengiringi.

Saat ia kembali melirik Baekhyun, anak itu tengah tersenyum sangat manis. Masih memandangi Jackson dan juga Hani yang benar-benar mencuri perhatian banyak orang. Ah, couple itu benar-benar manis kata Baekhyun.

"Ck"

Chanyeol memutar matanya jengah sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya ia lesakan disaku celananya dan mengabaikan Baekhyun dibelakang sana.

"Ayo gendong Baekkie se- Chanyeollie?"

Lelaki manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya ketika menyadari pujaan hatinya sudah berjalan menjauh. Ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal sebelum akhirnya berlari menyusul Chanyeol.

"Kenapa Chanyeollie meninggalkan Baekkie?"

"..."

"Ng...ayo gendong Baekkie~ Baekkie ingin seperti Hani Noona~"

"..."

"Diam berarti setuju"

Senyumnya kembali merekah, masih membiarkan Chanyeol berjalan dihadapannya selama ia mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menerjang lelaki itu.

Hap

"Uhukkkuhukk"

"Yeayy~"

"YAK! TURUN!"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan sangat menggemaskan, tangannya makin melingkar erat dileher Chanyeol dengan kakinya yang baru saja dipegangi oleh lelaki tampan itu.

Beberapa kali Chanyeol terbatuk karena tangan Baekhyun dilehernya. Ia bahkan menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya tak suka agar Baekhyun segera turun. Barkhyun itu bukan anak kecil lagi, apalagi proporsi tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa dibilang ringan lagi. Katakan saja anak itu berat.

"Turun!"

"Ani~"

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Bruk

Sungguh, Chanyeol tak akan pernah peduli kalau Baekhyun akan menangis setelah ini. Setelah melepaskan paksa Baekhyun dari tubuhnya hingga anak itu jatuh terduduk, Chanyeol segera menjauh. Wajah kesalnya nampak menyeramkan dan ia malah mengabaikan tatapan menusuk yang ditujukan orang-orang padanya.

"C-chanyeollie a-appo~"

"Yatuhan, Byun Baekhyun. Kau tak apa?"

"Omona, kenapa kau bisa terjatuh seperti ini?"

"Apa ada yang terluka? Apa perlu kupanggilkan Luhan?"

Dan ia benar-benar tak ingin menoleh lagi kebelakang sana, tak peduli kalau Baekhyun tengah dikerubungi para sunbae yang khawatir pada anak itu.

Chanyeol terus melangkah menjauh, lagi-lagi tak peduli kalau ada yang menatapnya tajam karena perlakuannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ck, aku membencinya!"

"Haishhh!"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tak peduli kalau sekarang ia nampak sangat bodoh setelah mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak, dan sialnya ia malah memutar balik langkahnya dan kembali menghampiri Baekhyun dengan sangat cepat.

"B-baekkie tidak apa-apa Noona~ Ini tidak sa-"

"Cepat naik!"

Jangankan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sendiri saja sangat terkejut karena ia bisa merasa khawatir pada si berisik itu. Sunbae-nya yang kebetulan masih mengelilingi Baekhyun pun tak kalah terkejutnya, dan mereka langsung menyingkir begitu saja ketika Chanyeol sudah berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun.

"C-chanyeollie"

"Kubilang cepat naik Baekhyun!"

"T-tapi ka-"

"Aku berubah pi-"

"Jangan!"

"Kalau begitu cepat! Kita harus kembali kekelas!"

"Ne~"

Karena memang sudah tak merasa sakit, dengan cepat Baekhyun pun segera menurut ketika Chanyeol memintanya bergegas. Tangannya melingkari leher Chanyeol dengan kakinya yang langsung disanggah oleh tangan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun nampak sangat menikmati berada didalam gendongan Chanyeol. Senyumnya merekah dan wajahnya memerah sendiri. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya juga tersenyum, merasa gemas sendiri dengan interaksi yang dilakukan kedua anak ini.

"Terimakasih~"

"Hn"

"Saat ini Baekkie tidak akan banyak bicara agar Yeollie tidak marah. Baekkie takut sekali ketika Yeollie marah-marah."

"Kau baru saja bicara panjang lebar!"

"Sungguh?"

"Hn"

"Maaf~"

"Ck"

Chanyeol benar-benar menggendong Baekhyun sampai ke kelas mereka. Lagi-lagi ia tak memperdulikan tatapan menggoda yang dilontarkan teman-teman sekelasnya, termasuk Jongdae. Senyum lelaki itu merekah lebar dan membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali merobek mulutnya.

"Disini saja~"

"Belum sampai bodoh!"

"Tapi mereka semua melihat kita Yeollie~"

"Bukankah itu yang kau mau?"

"Eung?"

"Sekarang turun! Sudah sampai ditempatmu!"

Tak seperti sebelumnya, kini tanpa memaksa Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun turun dari punggungnya dengan perlahan. Wajah anak itu nampak memerah dan Chanyeol nampak tak peduli sama sekali.

"Terimaka-"

"Tidak perlu!"

"Kenapa? Yeollie kan sudah mau meng-"

"Itu kemauanmu! Bukan aku! Jangan anggap seolah-olah aku ini berbaik hati padamu Baekhyun!"

"Y-yeollie"

Keduannya kini masih saling berhadapan. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sedih, yang mana langsung membuat Luhan disisinya merasa khawatir pada anak itu. Namun lelaki rusa hanya diam memperhatikan dan tak ingin mengganggu permasalahan diantara keduanya. Diam-diam Luhan berdoa, semoga saja Baekhyun bisa cepat menyadari yang sebenarnya. Luhan sungguh tak suka melihat sahabatnya terus-terusan disakiti.

"Kau menginginkan ini semua kan? Kau ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau aku adalah milikmu kan?"

"Itu..."

"Baek, bahkan kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Jangan bertingkah bodoh terus-menerus Baekhyun! Kau tahu aku tidak akan mencintaimu!"

"Itu tidak benar! Yeollie mencintai Baekkie. Meskipun sekarang tidak, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau nanti siang, nanti malam, besok atau besoknya lagi Yeollie akan mencintai Baekkie"

"Cinta tidak datang secepat itu Baekhyun! Sekarang lebih baik kau bersikap baik dan cari saja seaeorang yang bisa mencintaimu!"

"T-tidak mau~ Baekkie hanya mencintai Chanyeollie~"

"Ck, kalau begitu terserah saja. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau malah terluka nantinya"

"T-tidak mau, Baekkie ti-"

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Kedua anak lelaki yang tengah berada dalam sebuah perdebatan kecil itu nampak sedikit terkejut, dengan wajah menyeramkan Luhan kini sudah berdiri disisi Baekhyun dan menatap tajam Chanyeol yang malah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Lelaki macam apa kau ini hah?"

Luhan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, mendekapnya posesif sambil mengusap-usap punggung anak itu lembut.

Baekhyun nampak kebingungan, ia ingin melepaskan diri dari sahabatnya, menenangkan lelaki itu dan mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Kau selalu saja melontarkan kata-kata tajam pada Baekhyun! Kau pikir kau siapa? Jangan kau pikir hanya karena wajah tampanmu dan juga sahabatku menyukaimu kau bisa seenaknya!"

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak mencintainya yasudah! Tidak perlu melontarkan kata-kata menyakitkan seperti itu bodoh!"

"..."

"Kau memang tidak memiliki hati Park! Bahkan kau tidak bisa hanya untuk berpura-pura baik pada Baekhyun. Tak bisakah kau? Sedikit lebih baik? Kau menyakitinya bertahun-tahun, dan hanya karena ia menyukaimu kau malah membentaknya setiap hari! Mati saja kau!"

"..."

"Kuharap kau cepat mati! Menghilang dari kehidupan Baekhyun se-"

"L-lulu~"

Baekhyun menatapnya sangat polos, memaksa dengan lembut agar Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia sedikit tersenyum pada sahabat rusanya dan mencubit pipi lelaki itu sebentar.

"Jangan marahi Chanyeollie seperti itu~"

"B-baek"

"Tak apa Lulu, Baekkie tidak apa-apa. Chanyeollie tidak pernah menyakiti Baekkie sungguh"

"Haishh, untung kau sahabatku!"

"Baekkie menyayangi Lulu~ sangat sangat sa-"

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun yang tengah menggoda Luhan pun mau tak mau menoleh ketika sang pujaan hati merapalkan namanya. Ia masih saja bisa tersenyum dengan sangat lembut pada lelaki yang sudah membentaknya.

Luhan yang mendapati sahabatnya nampak sangat konyol dengan senyum sepolos itu hanya menghela nafas, ia kembali lagi ketempatnya dan mengabaikan apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Jauhi aku! Jangan pernah bicara lagi padaku kalau itu tidak penting! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Tapi Baekkie tidak mau!"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Ne, Baekkie sangat mencintai Chanyeollie~"

"Kalau begitu jauhi aku!"

"M-mwo? B-baekkie...tidak mau~ kenapa Chanyeollie selalu be-"

"SEONSAENGNIM DATANG!"

"Carilah orang lain yang mencintaimu!

"Kenapa? Kenapa memangnya? Chanyeollie kan bisa berusaha untuk mencintai Baekkie, Baekkie akan menunggu. Tak peduli seberapa lama, Baekkie ak-"

"Baekhyun, jauhi aku!"

"..."

Baekhyun sungguh tak bisa berkata-kata sekarang, hatinya sakit sekali mendengar Chanyeol memaksanya untuk menjauh. Ia ingin menangis, ia butuh kamar dan juga seluruh bantal-bantalnya. Rasanya menyakitkan namun ia tak bisa menangis sekarang ini. Ia bahkan tak bergerak sama sekali, matanya menatap punggung Chanyeol yang sudah menjauh dan kembali ketempatnya. Bahkan saat Hong seonsaengnim masuk kekelas, Baekhyun masih mematung ditempatnya, dan berterimakasihlah pada Luhan yang sudah berbaik hati karena mau menariknya untuk duduk.

 _'Apa kata-kataku menyakitinya? Apa aku keterlaluan? Apa aku membuatnya menangis? Apa sekarang ia menangis?'_

Helaan nafas terdengar sangat frustasi hingga membuat Jongdae menoleh ke lelaki tampan disebelahnya. Jongdae tersenyum seadanya, dan menepuk perlahan bahu Chanyeol agar lelaki itu sedikit lebih tenang.

"Luhan benar, kau harusnya bisa bersikap sedikit lebih baik pada Byun Baekhyun. Walau hanya pura-pura, sepertinya Baekhyun ak-"

"Kalau aku pura-pura baik padanya, dia pasti akan lebih tersakiti nanti!"

"Yasudah terserah kau saja! Tapi untuk ucapan Byun Baekhyun tadi...aku setuju dengannya. Siang ini, nanti sore atau besok kau bisa saja jatuh cinta padanya"

"Diamlah Jongdae! Jangan membuatku tambah pusing!"

"Baiklah maaf"

.

.

.

"Hahaha tentu saja aku menyayangimu Luhan~"

"..."

"Aku akan menyusul, kau tunggu dikelas saja! Aku... Dilapangan basket hehe"

"..."

"T-tidak, kakiku tiba-tiba melangkah kesini sendiri!"

"..."

"A-ada, C-chanyeollie tengah bermain basket. T-tapi aku tidak me- ishh, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku disini"

"..."

"A-aa tidak tidak! Kita pulang sekarang, aku akan pulang sekarang bersamamu Lu, tenang sa-"

DUK

"O-oh Byun Baekhyun? YAK Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak menerima bola-nya bodoh? Haishh"

"Kau melemparnya terlalu tinggi, aku malas melompat"

"Ck. Oi, kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun?"

"A-ah, ne. A-aku baik-baik saja"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Hanbin yang kini sudah berada disisi Chanyeol. Ia lirik takut-takut Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam.

Tak ingin merasa makin sakit hati, Baekhyun pun segera meninggalkan lapangan basket setelah menyempatkan diri membungkuk pada Hanbin dan teman-temannya. Ia memegangi keningnya, kepalanya benar-benar pening karena bertubrukan dengan bola basket.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar!"

"Yak! Tim-ku akan kekurangan satu orang kalau kau pergi Park!"

"Hanya sebentar!"

"Yasudah sana!"

Chanyeol segera berlari, menyusul Baekhyun dan berjalan dengan menjaga jarak dibelakang anak itu. Koridor sekolah sudah nampak sepi karena pelajaran pun sudah berakhir. Chanyeol masih memperhatikannya, mengikuti si berisik Baekhyun dengan jarak sekitar 5 langkah dibelakang anak itu.

Saat Baekhyun memasuki toilet pun Chanyeol masih mengikutinya. Membiarkan anak itu berjalan didepan sana tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kebelakang. Anak itu memilih sebuah bilik yang ada dipojok, membanting pintunya kasar hingga membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut.

Tak berniat mengganggu, Chanyeol memilih berdiri didepan pintu bilik toilet Baekhyun. Menatap pintunya menusuk seolah-olah itu adalah pintu tembus pandang.

"Hiks"

Awalnya Chanyeol sangat tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia masih berdiri ditempatnya, sempat berniat untuk mengetuk pintu itu sebelum akhirnya ia urungkan.

"H-hiks C-chanyeollie hiks"

Sekarang Chanyeol yakin kalau Baekhyun tengah menangis didalam sana. Setelah sekian lama tak pernah dengar anak itu menangis, akhirnya sekarang Chanyeol tahu bagaimana suara isakan itu terdengar lagi.

"S-sakit sekali hiks. A-akhh b-berdarah huweee"

Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang membuat anak itu menangis sebenarnya, karena perkataannya tadi pagi atau karena bola yang dilemparkan Hanbin. Namun mendengar rengekan terakhir dari Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol berpikiran kalau ini pasti karena Hanbin.

"Hiks"

Ia menghela nafasnya, mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat dan beralih untuk menjaga dipintu masuk toilet. Ia sama sekali tak akan membiarkan seseorang masuk secara tiba-tiba dan mendengar Byun Baekhyun menangis sesegukan seperti ini.

"Toiletnya rusak!"

"M-mwo? Tadi tidak apa-apa"

"Sekarang rusak! Sudah cari toilet lain saja sana!"

"Tadi tidak apa-apa sungguh, bahkan saat aku buang air ti-"

"Ck, tunggu beberapa menit kalau begitu!"

"Yak Park Chanyeol! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi bodoh!"

"Sebentar lagi!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ishh, tahan sebentar Seungcheol!"

"Tidak bisa Park!"

"Seb-"

Cklek

"Sudah sana masuk!"

"Eoh? Aneh sekali kau!"

Chanyeol segera menjauh dan membiarkan Seungcheol masuk kedalam toilet saat ia mendapati Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari biliknya. Wajah anak itu memerah dan masih terlihat ia menahan sesegukannya. Sebelum Baekhyun melihatnya, Chanyeol pun memilih untuk segera berlari meninggalkan toilet.

"Memangnya toilet sedang rusak ya Baek?"

"Eung? T-tidak"

"Ya kan, Park Chanyeol memang sialan!"

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Hn, dia tadi menghalangiku masuk toilet dan bilang toiletnya sedang rusak"

"J-jadi...t-tadi Chanyeol ada disini?"

"Hn, dia berdiri diambang pintu bagaikan orang gila"

"O-oh. Kalau begitu...Aku duluan ya"

"Hn"

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu Tiang? Kenapa kau terus saja melempariku bola hah?"

"Tidak sengaja!"

"Masukan bolanya ke ring! Jangan melempariku ishh"

"Aku tidak sengaja!"

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Aku tidak sengaja Hanbin!"

Lapangan basket menjadi sedikit sepi ketika Chanyeol kembali tadi. Hanya tersisa Hanbin, Yuto dan beberapa anak kelas satu yang kebetulan teman Hanbin.

Kini semua lelaki itu masih bermain dengan bola berwarna orange yang baru saja dilemparkan kedalam ring oleh Wooseok. Berbeda dengan lelaki lain yang sibuk merebutkan bola, Chanyeol dan Hanbin kini malah saling tatap dengan sinis ditengah lapangan.

"Kau dendam apa padaku hah?"

"Tidak ada"

"Lalu kenapa kau brutal sekali melempariku dengan bola?"

"Tidak sengaja!"

"YAK! DASAR TIANG SIALAN!"

"Aku mau pulang"

"Hah?"

"Sudah sore"

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku juga. Hei, ADA YANG MAU IKUT PULANG TIDAK?"

Tanpa memperdulikan Hanbin yang masih sibuk berbincang dengan teman-temannya ditengah lapangan sana, Chanyeol segera mengambil tas-nya dan pergi.

Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk mencari keributan dengan Hanbin. Dan kenapa ia melempari Hanbin dengan bola adalah murni karena refleks. Ia tak tahu, tiba-tiba saja ketika mengingat Baekhyun menangis ia malah ingin sekali melempari Hanbin dengan bola basket sampai lelaki itu pingsan kalau perlu.

"KAU MAU KEMANA LEWAT SANA PARK?"

"TOILET!"

"Kuperhatikan anak itu dari tadi terus bolak-balik ketoilet"

Hanbin menggeleng tak peduli setelahnya, menenggak air mineralnya sebelum ia berlari menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

"Baekkie ingin pipis dulu~"

"Ck, jangan buang-buang waktu Baek, ini sudah sore!"

"Sebentar saja~ kalau nanti Baekkie mengompol di bus bagaimana?"

"Ck, yasudah sana! Jangan lama-lama atau kau akan kutinggal!"

"Ne~ Aku mencintaimu!"

CUP

Tak ingin mendengar ceramah panjang lebar yang akan terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya, Baekhyun pun langsung berlari kedalam toilet. Ia tersenyum manis sekali setelah berhasil mencuri sebuah kecupan dipipi sahabatnya.

Secepat kilat Baekhyun segera menyelesaikan urusannya, ia benar-benar tak ingin diceramahi apalagi sampai ditinggal pulang oleh sahabatnya.

"Leganya~"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan membenarkan letak tas-nya setelah keluar dari biliknya. Senyumnya yang mengembang nampak luntur tiba-tiba ketika ia menyadari siapa lelaki yang tengah bersandar didekat wastafel.

Berusaha acuh, Baekhyun pun berdeham sekali. Ia menelan liurnya gugup sebelum mendekat ke wastafel karena memang ia berniat mencuci tangan.

Dengan gugup ia memutar keran air, tangannya nampak bergetar dan Baekhyun sangat sangat merutukinya. Suasananya menjadi sangat sunyi, Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol bisa muncul dihadapannya.

"Apa lukanya sakit?"

"Eung?"

"Lukanya!"

"A-ah, i-ini...tidak hehe"

Baekhyun memegangi keningnya dan tersenyum dengan sangat canggung pada Chanyeol. Ia merapikan poninya agar menutupi luka lecet yang ada dikeningnya karena bola basket Hanbin tadi.

Baekhyun nampak sangat gugup saat ini. Bukannya apa, ia hanya tak ingin Chanyeol malah makin membencinya kalau ia bertingkah menyebalkan lagi. Ia masih ingat benar apa yang diucapkan lelaki tampan itu _'jauhi aku!'_ walau Baekhyun mati-matian menolaknya, ia tetap akan berusaha karena Chanyeol yang menginginkannya.

Ia tidak ingin membuat pujaan hatinya itu merasa kecewa, tak ingin juga kalau kehadirannya malah akan mempersulit Chanyeol. Ia mencintai Chanyeol, sangat mencintai lelaki itu. Dan saat Chanyeol memaksanya untuk menjauh, Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. Ia terlalu mencintai lelaki itu, ia hanya takut kalau ia memaksakan kehendak Chanyeol malah akan semakin jauh darinya.

"Ekhmm"

Dehaman Chanyeol menyadarkannya. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melamun pun mematikan keran airnya, ia tersenyum sejenak pada lelaki itu sambil mengeringkan tangannya.

"Ini!"

"Eung?"

"Untuk lukamu!"

"A-Oh terimakasih. Tapi aku tidak ap-"

"Jangan menolakku!"

"B-baiklah"

Saat Chanyeol menyodorkan _band aid_ kepadanya, Baekhyun langsung menerima. Mencoba untuk tidak bersikap canggung, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit agar bisa memandang wajah Chanyeol. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari kalau lelaki itu juga tengah memandangi wajahnya.

"T-terimakasih"

"Baekhyun"

"Ne?"

"Jangan bersikap canggung padaku!"

"M-maksudmu?"

"Ini canggung sekali!"

"B-bukankah kau yang menginginkan ini Chan?"

Chanyeol diam dan wajahnya air wajahnya berubah drastis. Baekhyun tak tahu apa maksud dari ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini, namun ia tahu lelaki itu nampak tidak baik.

Ingin sekali memeluk Chanyeol, tapi mana bisa. Chanyeol bisa mengamuk padanya kalau sampai ia menyentuh lelaki itu. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun tetap berada diposisinya, membiarkan jarak memisahkannya dengan sang pujaan hati yang wajahnya mulai nampak normal kembali setelah sebelumnya nampak sedih.

"Bukankah tak menyenangkan memanggil namaku seperti itu?"

"A-ah itu..."

"Jangan canggung lagi"

"T-tapi kau tadi memintanya. Kau bilang aku harus menjauhimu! Aku tidak boleh berbicara padamu kalau itu tidak penting. Kau bilang kalau aku mencintaimu aku harus menjauhimu! Dan sekarang aku tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk menjauhimu Chanyeol!"

"Baek"

"A-aku tidak bisa menjauhimu Chanyeol. Sulit sekali"

"..."

"Harusnya dari awal aku tidak perlu mencintaimu"

"Baek, aku tidak akan memohon padamu. Aku tidak akan menjatuhkan harga diriku hanya untukmu, tapi kuminta jangan bersikap canggung seperti ini. Aku memang memintamu menjauhiku, tapi bukan bersikap canggung seperti ini"

"..."

"Bukankah kau juga tak nyaman bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

"Apa...apa kau merasa tidak nyaman kalau keadaan kita menjadi canggung?"

"Ne, aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman Baek!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bersikap canggung pada Chanyeollie hehe"

Tak tahu, rasanya sedikit lega mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya ' _Chanyeollie'_ lagi dengan wajah menggemaskan dan juga senyum manisnya. Walau Chanyeol masih berusaha keras meyakinkan diri kalau Baekhyun tidak ada manis-manisnya, ia tetap merasa lega.

Ia tidak ingin tersenyum, tapi bibirnya diam-diam malah tertarik untuk membuat sebuah senyun tipis. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, Chanyeol bisa malu kalau sampai anak itu mendapatinya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Pakaikan~"

"Apa?"

"Untuk luka Baekkie~ ayo pakaikan Yeollie~"

"Kau punya tangan!"

"Tidak bisa~ Baekkie ingin diobati Yeollie~ Yeollie khawatir pada Baekkie kan? Ayo pakaikan~"

Tak butuh usaha kerasa bagi Baekhyun untuk kembali bertingkah menggemaskan dihadapan Chanyeol. Tingkahnya yang satu itu memang selalu muncul ketika bersama Chanyeol.

Ia menggerak-gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang ia pegangi dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya dibuat sangat menggemaskan dengan puppy eyes yang menatap penuh harap pada lelaki tinggi dihadapannya.

"Pakaikan _band aid_ -nya ne? Ne? Ne? Ayolah Chanyeollie~"

"Tidak! Minta pada sahabatmu saja sana!"

"Chanyeollie~"

"Ishh, aku mau pulang!"

"Jangan pulang du- ishh Chanyeollie~ BAEKKIE MENCINTAI CHANYEOLLIE! TUNGGU BAEKKIE ISHH, TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Baekhyun memekik heboh dan segera mengekori Chanyeol, tak mengetahui sama sekali kalau sebuah senyum tulus baru saja terlukis dibibir pujaan hatinya.

Keduanya berjalan dengan Baekhyun yang selalu setia membuntut dibelakang. Masih dengan rengekan-rengekan manja agar Chanyeol mengobatinya, ia menarik-narik lengan seragam Chanyeol berkali-kali.

Didepannya, Chanyeol terus saja menolak. Berdecih, berdecak ataupun melepaskan tangan Baekhyun kasar dari tangannya. Ia menolak keinginan lelaki manis itu berkali-kali, tapi ia tetap tersenyum diam-diam.

"Baek, kau lama sek- Park Chanyeol? Baek, dia tidak menyakitimu lagi kan? Dia tidak mengatakan hal-hal menyebalkan kan? Dia ti-"

"Tidak Lulu~"

"Sungguh?"

"Hn, tanya saja pada Chanyeollie kalau tidak percaya"

Bukannya tak ingin bertanya, tapi dendam Luhan pada Chanyeol sudah benar-benar menumpuk. Kalau ditanya benci atau tidak, bisa dibilang Luhan sangatlah membenci Chanyeol.

Lagipula bukannya ia tidak percaya pada Baekhyun, namun jika sudah berurusan dengan yang namanya Park Chanyeol itu berbeda. Terkadang Luhan bisa meragukan kepercayaannya pada Baekhyun, apalagi mengingat cinta mati Baekhyun pada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Aku pergi!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeollie ingin meninggalkan Baekkie?"

"Ishh, aku harus pulang! Teman-temanku juga sudah menunggu!"

Bibir Baekhyun dipoutkan dan ia menatap kesal kearah Hanbin dan juga gerombolannya yang berada dibelakangnya. Hanbin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan tak mau ambil pusing pada lelaki manis yang menatapnya tajam seperti itu.

"Chanyeollie!"

"Hn?"

CUP

"OMO!"

"Astaga, mataku astaga!"

"D-dia mencium Park Chanyeol astaga!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, tak peduli pada teman-temannya yang tak kalah terkejutnya. Mata teman-temannya membulat, bahkan beberapa yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan urusannya mulai menatapnya terkejut. Luhan pun demikian, hampir saja lelaki rusa itu menarik Baekhyun dan memukulnya kalau saja ia tidak menyadari bagaimana bahagianya Byun Baekhyun setelah berhasil mencuri sebuah senyuman dari Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri? Ia mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah, kepalanya juga sudah memikirkan rentetan paragraf yang akan ia gunakan untuk memaki Byun Baekhyun. Giginya sempat bergemeletuk menahan kesal dan juga malu. Ingin sekali cepat-cepat menghabisi Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Baekkie mencintai Chanyeollie!"

Dan puluhan paragraf dikepalanya menghilang, kepalan tangannya pun melemah. Ia tak percaya kalau senyuman polos milik Byun Baekhyun bisa membuatnya lupa dunia seperti ini. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, memutuskan untuk berdecak dan mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun. Ia gemas, ingin memukul Baekhyun tapi akhirnya malah segera berjalan cepat menjauhi anak itu.

"Sial, jantungku berdetak cepat sekali!"

TBC

Annyeong~

Ohiya, makasih buat favs, follows, sama review cerita ini. Makasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca ini cerita hehe^^

Mau nanya dong. Chap selanjutnya itu kan panjang banget ya, sekitar 6k atau 7k words gitu...nah menurut kalian mending aku bagi jadi dua part aja atau jadiin satu tapi panjang banget?

Review Juseyooooooo~


	3. Chapter 3

Little Crush, I Love You!

ChanBaek

T

 **WARN! TOLONG DIBACA!**

 **\- Tolong membaca dengan TELITI**

 **\- Jangan memaksakan diri membaca secara keseluruhan secara langsung. Baca setengah-setengah juga oke.**

 **\- Siapkan Tissue karena...gitu deh. Siapa tahu kalian butuh wkwk**

 **\- Bisa juga siapkan stopwatch sebelum membaca Chapter secara keselurahan wkwk**

 **\- Siapkan hati kalian untuk scene ChanBaek.**

 **-DLL (perpare apapun yang bikin kalian nyaman sebelum baca FF ini)**

 **Yang kemarin minta Chapter ini dijadiin satu part mana suaranyaaaaaaaaa~ wajib review ya kalian semua wkwk**

.

.

.

Suasana menyenangkan benar-benar tergambarkan dengan sangat baik untuk sore yang riuh kali ini. Banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang dikoridor, entah yang bolak-balik dari kelas lain ataupun yang hanya mengobrol dan berbincang didepan kelas.

Berterimakasihlah pada para guru yang merelakan jam terakhir mereka untuk dijadikan sebuah free class oleh anak-anak didik mereka. Bahkan sudah ada beberapa paruh baya itu yang meninggalkan sekolah dengan alasan bisnis lain.

Semua orang memekik senang, tak peduli kalau mereka bahkan masih berada dilingkungan sekolah. Tak berbeda dengan kelas Baekhyun, dimana seluruh penghuninya kini nampak memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Sungguh, kau mengganggu waktu-ku sial! Cepat katakan ada apa!"

"Yak! Aku meninggalkan makananku di kantin hanya karena pengumuman yang tidak jelas!"

"Cepat katakan ada pengumuman apa!"

Para gadis terus saja mengoceh tak mau kalah, menceramahi Hakyeon selaku ketua kelas yang kini nampak frustasi menenangkan teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana aku mau bicara kalau suara kalian saja lebih besar?"

"Harusnya kau lebih tegas! Ishh, aku sa-"

"DIAM!"

Dan suasananya pun mendadak hening. Hakyeon berdeham sekali, mengedip polos dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menyampaikan apa yang memang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Sebelum pulang, aku ingin memastikan kelompok yang diminta oleh Irene Ssaem!"

"Tunggu, kenapa jadi Irene Ssaem? Dia kan hanya guru magang"

"Nyonya Han mengambil cuti dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Irene Ssaem"

Hakyeon kembali tersenyum. Agak terkejut ketika mendapati para teman lelakinya tersenyum aneh saat mengetahui Irene Ssaem yang akan menggantikan Nyonya Han.

"Kalian jangan berpikir macam-macam! Biarpun Irene Ssaem masih muda dia juga sangat galak!"

"Cih, siapa peduli? Cepat bacakan kelompoknya! Aku ingin cepat pulang sial!"

Bukan hal aneh kalau para gadis berdecih kesal ketika para lelaki mulai membangga-banggakan si guru magang nan cantik mereka. Irene Ssaem memang masih guru magang, wanita dengan usia 23 tahun itu datang kesekolah mereka dan membantu beberapa guru dalam menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Para lelaki terus saja membangga-banggakan guru magang itu, entah wajah cantiknya, tubuh mungilnya dan segala apapun yang menempel pada wanita itu.

"Aku akan membacakan kelompoknya! Tidak boleh ada yang menyela apalagi protes! Kalian sendiri yang menentukan kelompok ini dan dengarkan baik-baik!"

Semuanya mulai diam, memperhatikan si ketua kelas yang kembali berdeham dan membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Dahye Subin, Daehyun Nayeon, Roy Sungjin, Minhyuk Dasom, Aku dan Ravi, ..."

Beberapa orang itu memekik senang dan bertepuk tangan, merasa senang karena akhirnya mereka benar-benar berada didalam kelompok yang sama sesuai keinginan mereka.

"Sujeong Taeyang, Shinwon Nana, Luhan Jongdae, terakhir Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun!"

"MWO?"

"Ada apa Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menjerit heboh tiba-tiba, matanya membulat marah dengan tangan yang menunjuk-nunjuk Hakyeon penuh murka.

"Apa-apaan itu hah? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa aku dan Baek...Jongdae?"

Kali ini Jongdae yang menjadi sasarannya, lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Jongdae bahkan segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghindari kemarahan sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"M-maafkan aku. Soalnya Baekhyun berjanji akan memberikan kontak Minseok hyung. M-maafkan aku Chan...Yeol"

Semua orang memperhatikan, bahkan mereka yang awalnya berniat untuk pulang malah terlihat asik menonton pertengkaran yang kini dilakulan oleh sepasang sahabat itu.

"S-sungguh Yeol, maafkan aku hehe"

"YAK!"

"Ma-maafkan ak-"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"L-lulu~ tolong Baekkie~"

Chanyeol melangkah penuh amarah menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk dibelakang. Anak itu kini meringkuk takut didalam dekapan Luhan. Tangan Chanyeol terkepal tiba-tiba, berniat memukul Baekhyun kalau saja ia bisa. Ia menghela nafasnya kesal, beralih melampiaskan menggebrak meja Baeknyun hingga anak itu merasa terkejut dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Apa maksudnya hah?"

"Lulu~"

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Luhan melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun dari dekapannya secara paksa. Bukan berniat mengejutkan apalagi ikut campur pada masalah sialan seperti ini, hanya saja ia benar-benar tak suka ketika Chanyeol meneriaki sahabatnya.

Mata lelaki rusa itu menajam, menatap Chanyeol penuh rasa remeh yang masih dibalas dengan tatapan keji lelaki tampan itu. Baekhyun disisi lain masih merasa takut, namun karena tak ingin melihat dua orang yang ia sayangi ini berkelahi karenanya, ia pun tidak tinggal diam.

Ia pegangi lengan sahabatnya, meminta Luhan untuk tenang dan membiarkan ia menyelesaikan apa yang sudah ia mulai sendiri.

"Lulu~ jangan bertengkar dengan Chanyeollie~"

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN! DIA MENERIAKIMU DAN KAU MASIH MEMBELANYA? SADAR BAEKHYUN SADAR!"

"L-lulu~"

"B-baek, a-aku...m-maafkan aku Baek, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menerikaimu seperti ini. Maaf"

"Tak apa Lu, Baekkie mengerti"

Menyaksikan hal konyol seperti ini membuat Chanyeol secara tak sadar malah memutar matanya jengah. Ia kembali tatap dengan penuh rasa marah si berisik Byun yang kini menatapnya ishh apa-apaan dengan tatapan polos itu? Membuat Chanyeol tak tega kalau harus memarahinya.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Apa maksud semua ini Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa kau menukar kelompokku hah?"

"Karena Baekkie ingin bersama Yeollie~"

"Cih, mimpi saja sana! HAKYEON!"

"Ne?"

Hakyeon yang sedari tadi juga sibuk menonton drama dadakan yang dimulai Park Chanyeol pun menanggapi dengan sedikit gugup. Ia kembali membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum akhirnya menatap penuh perhatian teman sekelasnya itu.

"Ganti kelompokku! Aku tidak ingin bersama anak berisik ini! Tukar dia dengan Jongdae!"

"Maaf Park, tapi kau tidak bisa menukar anggota kelompoknya lagi. Ini sudah diputuskan!"

"Ishh, hanya se-"

 _"Kalau aku jadi Chanyeol aku juga tidak mau sekelompok dengan Baekhyun"_

 _"Apa-apaan sih dengannya? Memaksa sekali, padahal dia tahu Chanyeol membencinya!"_

 _"Memangnya dia tidak lelah ditolak jutaan kali oleh Chanyeol? Dia tidak punya malu!"_

Tak tahu itu adalah bisik-bisik atau bagaimana, disuasana yang sangat hening seperti ini Chanyeol bahkan sangat yakin kalau semua orang bisa mendengar apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh para gadis.

Ia lirik Baekhyun, dan ia mendapati anak itu tengah memunduk. Wajahnya nampak menyedihkan dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

Luhan disisinya berusaha menenangkan, namun dalam detik berikutnya hanya senyum konyol khas anak itu yang lagi-lagi terlontar. Membuat Chanyeol sangat geram karena bagaimana Baekhyun masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu disaat orang-orang tengah menggosipinya.

"Jam 7 malam dirumahku!"

"Eung?"

"Jangan terlambat atau aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu Byun Baekhyun!"

"Eung..."

"Kau tetap akan sekelompok denganku!"

"N-ne"

Banyak pasang telinga tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Itu Park Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba saja ia berubah pikiran dan rela dikelompokkan dengan spesies berisik semacam Byun Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan semua orang tahu kalau belum lama si lelaki tinggi itu nampak tidak terima dengan teman kelompoknya.

 _"Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun ya? Bagaimana bisa ia berubah pikiran secepat itu saat mendengar Baekhyun digosipi yang tidak-tidak?"_

 _"Tidak mungkin. Katakan padaku kalau Park Chanyeol sedang bercanda!"_

 _"Tunggu, sejak kapan mereka berdua akur? Aku sungguh tak percaya Chanyeol bisa menerima Baekhyun didekatnya!"_

Suasananya memang menjadi sedikit riuh karena pernyataan spontan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu kini menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat, bahkan tak membiarkan matanya berkedip sedikitpun. Sampai tiba-tiba suara pekikan Luhan menyadarkannya dan ia segera bergegas meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

"Hujan"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal ketika langit yang sebelumnya terlihat sangat cerah kini menumpahkan bulir-bulir air. Ia menghela nafasnya, melirik kesana kemari dan tidak mendapati siapapun.

Hari ini Yifan berjanji akan menjemputnya, karena tak bisa menolak akhirnya Baekhyun pun harus rela menunggu lelaki itu mendatangi sekolahnya. Ini sudah setengah jam berlalu, dan sampai saat ini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran Yifan.

"Harusnya tidak usah berjanji kalau begini. Dasar Yifan menyebalkan! Ishh"

Ia menghentakan kakinya tak sadar, wajahnya masih ditekuk dan kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas dengan kasar. Ia kesal bukan main pada lelaki tinggi itu, padahal Yifan sudah berjanji akan datang sangat cepat, namun kenyataannya sampai saat ini Baekhyun bahkan masih berdiri sendirian bagai orang bodoh.

"Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeollie?"

"Apa yang kau la-"

"Ishh, kenapa hujan-hujanan? cepat kesini Chanyeollie! Jangan main hujan seperti itu! Nanti Yeollie bisa sakit ishh, cepat kesini!"

"Tak per-yayaya diam disana! Jangan biarkan air membasahimu!"

"Makanya Yeollie cepat kesini!"

"Tidak per- aku kesana! Jangan berani-beraninya kau kesini! Bajumu bisa basah bodoh!"

"Cepat ishh! Nanti Yeollie sakit!"

Karena Baekhyun memaksa, Chanyeol pun akhirnya mengalah dan segera meninggalkan motornya. Ia letakan helm basahnya didekat pot bunga besar dan segera mendekat kearah si berisik Byun.

Anak itu menatapnya dengan mata berkilat marah, bibirnya masih dipoutkan dan membuat Chanyeol malah kebingungan dengan tingkahnya.

"Kenapa Yeollie hujan-hujanan? Tidak memakai jas hujan, menerobos hujan! Bagaimana kalau Yeollie nanti sakit? Baekkie tidak ingin Yeollie sakit! Ishh, menyebalkan sekali! Besok-besok ketika hujan Yeollie harus memakai jas hujan, jangan menerobos hujan lagi!"

"Baek,"

"Baekkie tidak mau tahu! Kalau sampai Baekkie mendapati Yeollie hujan-hujanan Baekkie akan marah!"

"Baek,"

"Kalau Yeollie sakit bagaimana? Siapa yang akan menemani Baekkie? Lulu? Bahkan Lulu terlalu sibuk bertelepon dengan kekasihnya. Pokoknya Chanyeollie tidak boleh sakit! Chanyeollie harus selalu se-"

"Byun Baekhyun"

"Apa?"

"Berisik!"

"Ishh, Baekie kan hanya khawatir!"

Poutan bibirnya benar-benar tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Ia merajuk pada lelaki tampan disisinya, matanya berkedip polos dengan wajah menggemaskan yang entah kenapa baru Chanyeol sadari.

Chanyeol diam, tak sadar malah tersenyum dan tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak kepala Baekhyun. Setelahnya, ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, ia nampak gugup. Ia tarik tangannya menjauh dari kepala Baekhyun dan segera berbalik untuk menutupi malunya.

Ia sangat gugup, apalagi ketika menyadari wajah Baekhyun jadi memerah karena tingkahnya. Ia merutuk, berdecak sekali sebelum akhirnya berusaha bersikap normal.

"Terimakasih"

"Eung?"

"Sudah khawatir padaku"

"Kenapa harus berterimakasih? Memangnya Bae-"

"Jangan terus-terusan bicara, kau tidak lelah?"

"Sedikit, tapi Baekkie suka hehe"

Kali ini Chanyeol dengan seluruh kesadarannya ia tersenyum, tanpa mengusak kepala anak itu tentunya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya terkejut, namun tak lama ia memutuskan untuk meleparkan senyum manisnya pada Chanyeol juga. Rasanya hangat sekali melihat Chanyeol tersenyum tulus seperti itu padanya, rasanya nyaman dan menggelitik, Baekhyun sungguh menyukainya.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Hujan hehe"

"Tidak, maksudku bukan itu bodoh! Sekolah sudah berakhir dari tadi dan kau masih disini? Tadi sebelum hujan kau kemana saja?"

"Baekkie ada disini"

"..."

"Menunggu jemputan hehe"

"Oh"

Hanya anggukan yang bisa Chanyeol sampaikan saat ini, ia tak tahu lagi harus bicara apa, menurutnya akan terdengar sangat aneh kalau ia yang jutek dan pemarah ini bisa bicara panjang lebar pada Baekhyun.

Keduanya pun mau tak mau terperangkap kembali didalam keheningan. Chanyeol sibuk mengusak-usak rambutnya yang basah dengan tangan kosong, sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri malah sibuk memperhatikan bagaiamana tampannya si pujaan hati dengan rambut yang kini nampak berantakan.

"Tampan"

"Hn?"

"A-ani"

Baekhyun tahu kalau mungkin sekarang wajahnya memerah, tapi ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa wajahnya bisa memerah. Melihat tampannya Chanyeol dari jarak sedekat ini membuat jantungnya berdebar dan juga malu.

"C-chanyeollie"

"Hn?"

"Baekkie ingin membantu me- ah tidak jadi"

"Katakan saja"

"Baekkie...ingin membantu mengeringkan rambut Chanyeollie, boleh tidak?"

"Sebaiknya tidak perlu,"

"O-oh"

Ia ditolak lagi kan? Lihatlah, bahkan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak meliriknya.

"Nanti tanganmu bisa basah! Disini tidak ada handuk untuk mengeringkan tanganmu!"

Awalnya Baekhyun memang menunduk lesu mendengar penolakan yang keluar dari mulut lelaki tampan itu. Namun, ketika alasan yang diberikan Chanyeol mulai ia mengerti, wajahnya kembali merona dan ia tersenyum sangat manis.

"Baekkie punya! Hehe"

"Hn?"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Ia tarik Chanyeol untuk duduk dikursi panjang yang ada disana ketika ia mulai sibuk dengan isi tas-nya. Chanyeol yang dipaksa untuk duduk pun hanya menurut, ia benar-benar bingung dengan Baekhyun sekarang ini.

"Ketemu!"

Pekikan Baekhyun sempat membuat Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya terkejut. Dan saat mendapati anak itu tengah tersenyum kekanakan dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih ditangannya, Chanyeol benar-benar baru mengakui kalau Baekhyun memanglah sangat manis. Ia tersenyum setelahnya, membuat senyum kekanakan Baekhyun luntur dan tergantikan oleh senyum malu-malu.

"Kemarikan han-"

"Baekkie saja~"

"Aku bisa sendiri! Aku punya dua tang-"

"Baekkie saja Yeollie~"

"Ck, terserah kalau begitu"

Wajah kesal namun tanpa ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol membuat tawa Baekhyun pecah begitu saja, senyumnya mengembang dengan lebar sebelum akhirnya tanpa ragu ia mulai mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol.

Keduanya tak saling bicara, Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan juga Chanyeol yang memilih memejamkan mata berpura-pura tidur ketika wajah Baekhyun terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Ishh, jangan tertidur Yeollie~"

"..."

"Chanyeollie~"

"Apa?"

Tak ingin mendengarkan rengekan Baekhyun makin manja terdengar, Chanyeol pun memilih untuk membuka matanya. Wajah menggemaskan yang menatapnya penuh binar adalah pemandangan indah pertama yang ia lihat ketika membuka mata.

Ia tak berkedip sama sekali, memperhatikan setiap lekukan yang ada diwajah Baekhyun dengan sangat teliti dan juga...kagum?

Baekhyun sendiri merasa gugup tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Nafasnya tercekat saat menyadari wajahnya sangatlah dekat dengan Chanyeol. Saat menyadari Chanyeol memperhatikan wajahnya dengan serius, kembali pipinya merona.

"C-chanyeollie"

"..."

Chanyeol mengabaikannya, tangannya yang sebelumnya ia lipat didepan perutnya kini tergerak untuk menarik pinggang lelaki manis dihadapannya dengan sangat lembut.

Kening keduanya bersentuhan, dan Chanyeol masih saja fokus memperhatikan bagaimana mengagumkannya ukiran wajah Baekhyun. Ia terhipnotis, tak tahu dan baru saja menyadari kalau Baekhyun sangatlah cantik.

Tubuh keduanya makin mendekat, bahkan Chanyeol baru saja mengusap bulir air dari rambutnya yang kebetulan membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Wajah anak manis itu benar-benar memerah sekarang, dengan jarak sedekat ini dan juga Chanyeol yang memperhatikan bibirnya tanpa berkedip makin-makin membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar sangat cepat.

"Baek, sebesar apa perasaanmu padaku?"

"C-chanyeollie"

"Aku...Kurasa aku mu-"

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang sadar dari situasi ini. Setelah mendorong lembut bahu Baekhyun dan menjauh, ia segera merebut handuk ditangan lelaki manis itu. Ia lirik sejenak seseorang yang sudah menyadarkannya tadi, dan bibirnya refleks mendecih saat mengetahui siapa yang ada disana. Lelaki yang kemarin ia dapati tengah memeluk Baekhyun didepan rumahnya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Y-yifan hyung"

Yifan menangkup wajahnya dan merapikan rambutnya. Baekhyun sungguh merasa tak nyaman sekarang, ia lepaskan dengan sangat lembut tangan Yifan yang menangkup wajahnya. Ia lirik Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri menjauh tapi masih mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ayo pulang"

"Y-yifan hyung, a-aku ingin me-"

"Aku duluan ya Baek!"

"C-chanyeollie~"

Baekhyun mengabaikan Yifan dan kini membuntuti Chanyeol yang sedang menimang untuk menerobos hujan lagi atau tidak.

"Terimakasih handuknya!"

Chanyeol mengembalikan handuk itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya lagi. Tak ada senyum tulus yang beberapa menit lalu ditunjukkan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun takut sekali sungguh, takut kalau lelaki itu marah padanya. Tapi kenapa ia harus takut? Memangnya Chanyeol marah karena apa?

"C-chanyeollie~"

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"T-tapi Baekkie ing-"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, motor Chanyeol sudah melaju dengan sangat cepat, lelaki itu kembali menerobos hujan dengan sangat percaya diri.

"C-chanyeollie~ padahal Baek- eoh? Yeollie meninggalkan helm-nya?"

"Baek? Ingin pulang kapan?"

"O-oh iya, maafkan Baekkie"

"Tak apa, ayo pulang"

Setelah mengangguk dan berbaik hati membawa helm milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun memasuki mobil mewah itu ketika Yifan membukakan pintunya. Ia usahakan tersenyum pada lelaki itu, hanya tak ingin membuatnya kecewa apalagi khawatir.

Bibirnya ia gigit berkali-kali selama perjalanan. Obrolan-obrolan yang dimulai Yifan pun terus-terusan berakhir karena jawaban singkat yang selalu dilontarkan Baekhyun.

Matanya tak terlepas dari jalanan, berdoa ia bisa menemukan Chanyeol tengah berteduh disuatu tempat. Ia sangat khawatir pada lelaki itu, apalagi ini masih hujan deras dan Chanyeol menerobosnya cepat tanpa helm dan jas hujan.

 _ **'Chanyeollie~ Kau dimana? Kenapa membuatku khawatir seperti ini?'**_

.

.

.

Malam menjemput dan Baekhyun masih saja sibuk diatas ranjangnya dengan tangan kanan yang terdapat _hairdryer_ milik Eomma-nya. Ia bersenandung kecil, membenarkan piyama garis-garisnya yang kebesaran beberapa kali.

Dipangkuannya ada helm milik Chanyeol yang dalamnya sudah hampir kering. Sudah berjam-jam Baekhyun seperti ini, duduk diatas ranjangnya, tersenyum-senyum aneh, bersenandung, sambil berusaha mengeringkan helm milik Chanyeol.

"Sudah jam 7 hehe"

Ia memekik senang dan mematikan _hairdryer_ -nya. Senyumnya mengembang dan kakinya segera melangkah kedepan lemari.

Ini sudah jam 7 dan Baekhyun tak mungkin melupakan rencananya dan juga Chanyeol. Ia ingin bersiap terlebih dahulu, merapikan diri sejenak sebelum bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Padahal hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas, tapi Baekhyun merasakannya seperti ia akan berkencan dengan Chanyeol.

"Bajuku..."

"BAEKHYUNNIE~"

"NE EOMMA?"

"TURUN SEBENTAR!"

"ADA APA?"

"ADA TAMU UNTUKMU!"

"SIAPA?"

"LIHAT SENDIRI! CEPATLAH SAYANG!

Belum sempat membuka lemarinya, mau tak mau Baekhyun pun segera berlari dari kamarnya. Ia melambai sejenak pada Eomma-nya ketika mendapati wanita itu nampak sibuk didapur. Ia juga menaik turunkan alisnya seolah bertanya ' _siapa?'_ ' _Dimana?'_ Pada Eomma-nya yang langsung dihadiahi senyuman cantik oleh wanita itu.

"Masih didepan pintu. Kau akan terkejut kalau mengetahuinya"

"Sungguh?"

"Hn"

"Baiklah, kukihat sekarang"

Dan kembali Baekhyun berlari, mengabaikan kalau ia hampir jatuh terpeleset berkali-kali karena piyamanya yang kebesaran.

Ia berdeham sekali, berniat menyambut dengan sangat ramah seseorang yang belum ia ketahui itu. Dan Baekhyun pun menarik gagang pintunya, tersenyum sangat manis untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya senyumnya menjadi semakin lebar.

"CHANYEOLLIE!"

"Ishh, jangan berteriak bodoh!"

"Maaf~ Ohiya, kenapa Chanyeollie kesini? Chanyeollie merindukan Baekkie? Ingin mengajak Baekkie jalan-jalan? Atau Chanyeollie ingin me-"

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Eung?"

"Jam berapa hah?"

"J-jam 7"

"Kenapa tidak kerumahku? Kan aku sudah bilang, kau kerumahku jam 7! Kalau sampai lewat aku akan menghabisimu! Dan sekarang?"

"M-maaf~ B-baekkie baru saja ingin berganti pakaian"

Chanyeol pun berdecak kesal untuk membalasnya, tangannya bertolak pinggang dan wajahnya sudah sangat menyeramkan. Bersiap untuk marah-marah mungkin. Ia pandangi sejenak Baekhyun dari atas kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

Ia agak menyerngit bingung. Dengan piyama kebesaran yang bahkan menenggelamkan tubuh dan juga tangannya. Dibawah sana kaki Baekhyun juga tak terlihat karena sekali lagi, piyamanya benar-benar besar.

Chanyeol berdecak lagi, dan menggelengkan kepala setelah ia puas memperhatikan Baekhyun dari ujung ke ujung.

"Kau tahu? Aku hanya tak ingin mengerjakan tugas sampai tengah malam! Nanti kau mengantuk dan itu semua pasti kacau! Aku tidak ingin kau ketiduran, mengantuk apalagi sampai merengek kalau kita mengerjakan tugasnya terlalu malam!"

"Yeo-"

"Jangan memotong ucapanku! Memangnya kau mau pulang tengah malam? Kau berani? Kalau ada yang mengganggumu saat pulang tengah malam bagaimana? Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab? Siapa yang kau pikir paling khawatir nantinya? Sekarang cepat, ayo kita kerumahku!"

"Yeollie khawatir padaku ya?"

"Ten- TIDAK!"

Wajah Chanyeol memerah dan Baekhyun menyadarinya. Senang sekali ketika tahu Chanyeol khawatir padanya, walaupun lelaki tampan itu bersih keras menolak tapi Baekhyun tahu kalau lelaki itu khawatir padanya.

Baekhyun tak tahu lagi harus melampiaskan kebahagiaannya ini lewat apa. Ia terlampau senang hingga senyumnya mengembang, yang mana salah diartikan oleh Chanyeol karena ia pikir Baekhyun tengah meledeknya.

"Terimakasih"

Karena terlalu asik dengan pikirannya, Chanyeol sendiri sampai tak sadar kalau Baekhyun makin mendekat padanya. Dengan sangat cepat Baekhyun nekat memeluk Chanyeol, melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh lelaki itu dengan kepala bersandar sangat nyaman didada bidang Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih"

"Untuk?"

"Karena Yeollie khawatir pada Baekkie. Terimakasih juga karena membiarkan Baekkie memeluk Yeollie seperti ini. Baekkie tak tahu apakah kedepannya Baekkie bisa memeluk Chanyeollie seperti ini lagi atau tidak. Jadi, terimakasih. Saranghae"

"..."

Pikiran Chanyeol menjadi _blank_ saat itu juga, ia perhatikan Baekhyun yang benar-benar nampak nyaman memeluknya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, tangannya sudah ia angkat dengan ragu-ragu, berniat menepuk-nepuk bahu anak itu atau sekedar mengusak kepalanya namun urung. Tangannya bergetar dan beruntunglah Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae! Apapun yang terjadi, seberapa keras Yeollie menolak, cinta Baekkie tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku mencintaimu lebih daripada aku mencintai diriku sendiri"

"Jangan katakan itu lagi,"

"..."

"Jangan mencintai orang lain lebih banyak ketimbang dirimu sendiri! Kau harus lebih mencintai dirimu sendiri, karena biar bagaimanapun cinta berasal dari dalam dirimu. Kalau kau saja tidak mencintai dirimu, bagaimana bisa kau mencintai orang lain?"

"Yeollie~ Aku tak salah jatuh cinta padamu hehe"

"Ck, jangan mengobrol seperti ini terus! Sudah ayo kita per-"

"Baekhyunnie~"

"BIBI WU!"

Baekhyun memekik heboh dan mendorong bahu Chanyeol kasar ketika ia mendapati wanita dan juga lelaki paruh baya yang ada dibelakang Chanyeol. Ia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol, menerjang wanita dan juga lelaki paruh baya itu dan memeluknya erat. Bahkan Baekhyun tak segan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya kekanan kekiri ketika memeluk Bibi Wu.

"Kenapa Bibi dan Paman kerumah Baekkie?"

"Hanya ingin melihatmu manis. Bibi merindukanmu"

"Baekkie juga merindukan Bibi~"

"Apa Yifan bersikap baik padamu? Kalau dia menyebalkan, tendang saja kakinya"

"Ani~ Yifan hyung sangat baik pada Baekkie"

"Syukurlah. Ohiya apa Eomma-mu ada?"

"Ne. Eomma ada didalam, tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Bibi dan paman masuk duluan saja, nanti Baekkie menyusul"

"Begitu? Yasudah, kami akan menunggumu didalam"

"Kalau be- ah Yifan hyung!"

Kedua paruh baya itu pun mau tak mau menoleh kebelakang ketika si manis Byun itu memanggil Yifan. Lelaki tinggi yang kini terlihat tampan dengan balutan tuxedo abu-abunya itu kini melambai sejenak sebelum akhirnya bergabung dan menyempatkan diri untuk memeluk Baekhyun.

"Hyung~"

"Aku merindukanmu!"

Dibelakang sana Chanyeol benar-benar kebingungan. Ia kesal, penasaran dan juga marah ketika melihat lelaki yang sering dipanggil _'hyung'_ oleh Baekhyun memeluk anak itu sangat erat.

Tangannya terkepal secara tak sadar, wajahnya mengeras dan berniat pulang kalau saja Baekhyun tidak datang tiba-tiba bersama keluarga kecil yang membuntut.

"Bibi, Paman, dan juga Yifan hyung duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul hehe"

"Yasudah, kami tunggu didalam"

"Baek/Baekhyun"

"Eoh?"

Mata Baekhyun berkedip dengan sangat menggemaskan. Ia tatap bergantian Yifan dan juga Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum canggung, menggaruk tengkuknya karena bingung.

"Ah nanti saja kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggu didalam juga"

"N-ne hyung"

CUP

Dan amarah Chanyeol rasanya sudah pecah. Tak tahu kenapa ingin sekali menghabisi lelaki tinggi yang sudah ia cap sebagai sialan itu sudah berani mengecup kening Baekhyun dihadapannya.

Ia tahu ia harusnya tidak bersikap seolah-olah ia cemburu. Faktanya ia dan Baekhyun bahkan tak terikat hubungan apapun. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia marah, rasanya sedikit sesak ketika ia melihat lelaki itu melakukan skinship dengan Baekhyun.

"C-chanyeollie"

"Aku pulang saja!"

"T-tapi kita harus me-"

"Masuk sana! Kekasihmu menunggumu kan? Biar aku yang mengerjakan presentasinya"

"Tapi Yeollie, Yifan hyung b-bukan kekasih Baekkie~"

"Terserah!"

Chanyeol merutuk, benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Dibelakang sana Baekhyun terus meneriakinya, tapi terus ia abaikan.

Awalnya Chanyeol merasa bersemangat ketika ia berangkat dari rumahnya tadi. Karena bayangan wajah Baekhyun yang terus-terusan memenuhi kepalanya sejak pulang sekolah tadi membuatnya memutuskan untuk menemui anak itu dengan alasan tugas. Namun sekarang, semangatnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Kini ia marah, tak percaya dan malah memaki dirinya sendiri karena dengan bodohnya malah menemui Byun Baekhyun.

Dirumahnya, Baekhyun nampak sangat panik. Ia hampir saja menangis ditempat karena Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan beberapa kali nampak mengigit kukunya karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Dikepalanya hanya ada Chanyeol saat ini. Dengan tergesa ia pun berlari memasuki rumahnya. Ia menghampiri Eomma-nya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan langsung memeluknya.

"Ada apa eum? Lebih baik ganti bajumu dan temani keluarga Wu diruang makan"

"E-eomma, C-chan- C-chanyeollie membenci B-baekkie"

"S-sayang, jangan menangis"

"B-baekkie tidak menangis. C-chanyeollie hiks membenci Baekkie"

"Sayang, jangan seperti ini"

"Baekkie akan menyusul Chanyeollie!"

"Tap-"

"Maafkan Baekkie tidak bisa ikut makan malam kali ini. Maaf~"

Sebelum ia sempat mendengarkan penolakan dari Eomma-nya, Baekhyun pun kembali berlari. Ia abaikan tatapan bingung yang dilontarkan Yifan ketika mereka berhadapan. Dan saat lelaki itu memanggil namanya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menoleh dan terus berlari.

"BAEKKIE AKAN KEMBALI SECEPATNYA! JANGAN MENCARI BAEKKIE KARENA BAEKKIE HANYA AKAN MENGERJAKAN TUGAS!"

.

.

.

"Sialan!"

"Bodoh! Bodoh sekali ishh!"

Beruntunglah jalanan kali itu nampak sangat sepi. Ketika Chanyeol menggerutu dan menggeram untung saja tak ada satupun orang yang mendengarnya. Lelaki itu nampak benar-benar marah, wajahnya tampannya bahkan sangat tidak bersahabat.

Ia masih merasa begitu kesal pada Baek- ah pada lelaki tinggi sialan itu tepatnya. Chanyeol tak yakin apakah sebenarnya ia cemburu atau tidak. Mengingat ia dan Baekhyun bukanlah siapa-siapa, ditambah fakta kalau Chanyeol selalu meyakini diri kalau ia sangatlah muak dengan tingkah anak itu, membuat Chanyeol makin tidak yakin dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Tanpa motornya, sejak awal Chanyeol memang berencana mejemput Baekhyun dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum mereka berkutat dengan tugas sekolah mereka. Namun, bahkan belum sempat Chanyeol mengajak anak itu keluar dari rumahnya, ia malah sudah kesal duluan.

"Ishh. Mati saja kalian berdua! Ka-"

"CHANYEOLLIE!"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti dan agak terkejut dengan suara memekakan telinga yang ia hapal benar siapa pemiliknya. Dalam sekejap ia segera berbalik, menatap penuh keterkejutan pada Baekhyun disana yang berdiri dengan nafas terengah.

"Baekhyun?"

Dengan jarak sekitar 7 langkah yang memisahkan, Chanyeol dapat menyadari kalau mata anak itu berkaca-kaca. Nafasnya mulai tersenggal dan anak itu menahan isakannya.

Ia perhatikan dengan seksama anak dibadapannya. Dan dirinya makin terkejut ketika menyadari Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengenakan alas kaki. Piyamanya yang kebesaran memang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Namun jari-jari kakinya yang mengintip membuat Chanyeol tahu kalau anak itu memang tengah bertelanjang kaki.

Chanyeol ingin marah lagi. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun seperti ini? Apa ia terlalu bodoh? Kakinya bisa saja terluka karena berlari dengan kaki telanjang seperti itu. Ditambah piyamanya yang tipis, memangnya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki jaket dirumahnya?

"C-chanyeollie"

"Baek,"

"K-kaki hiks kaki Baekkie sakit hiks"

"Sakit?"

"Hiks, B-baekkie menginjak hiks batu"

"huh? Diam disana! Biar kulihat!"

"B-berdarah hiks"

"Diam disana!"

Saat melihat anak itu menangis, rasanya tidak tega. Padahal Chanyeol sudah berniat memarahinya karena kecerobohan anak itu. Namun, saat isakan-isakan dan juga air matanya mengalir, Chanyeol berpikir akan menganggap dirinya jahat kalau sampai memarahi anak itu.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol menghampirinya. Ia pandangi Baekhyun yang masih mengeluarkan air matanya dengan usaha keras untuk menahan isakannya.

"Kenapa tidak memakai sendal atau sepatu?"

"Hiks"

"Lihat, kakimu sampai terluka karena kau ceroboh!"

"Hiks"

"Jangan menangis. Aku akan mengobatinya nanti"

Chanyeol bersimpuh, sesekali memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karena menahan tangisannya. Ia raih kaki anak itu setelah menyingkap celananya yang kepanjangan, menggulung sedikit celana kebesaran yang dikenakan si bodoh Baekhyun.

"S-sakit hiks"

"Aku hanya melihatnya"

Chanyeol mengangkat kaki Baekhyun perlahan, membersihkan punggung kakinya sejenak sebelum ia kembali mengangkat kakinya untuk melihat luka ditelapak kaki Baekhyun.

Ia menemukannya. Bukan luka besar dan tidak sampai robek. Hanya goresan kecil yang memang mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Chanyeol melirik lagi anak itu, mendapati Baekhyun juga tengah menatapnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Lukanya tidak parah. Aku akan mengobatinya nanti dirumah"

"Y-yeollie hiks"

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kau sangat jelek ketika menangis"

"Yeollie~ B-baekkie tidak hiks jelek!"

"Yasudah jangan menangis! Kau pakai sendalku saja dulu!"

"Eung?"

Chanyeol bangkit dan melepaskan sendalnya, sedikit membungkuk dan mengarahkannya pada Baekhyun agar anak itu memakainya. Baekhyun nampak kebingungan dan ia hanya diam sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol dan juga sendalnya bergantian.

"Lalu Yeollie bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Baekkie tidak mau! Nanti kaki Yeollie kotor!"

"Ishh, daripada kakimu yang kotor. Kalau lukamu malah terkoyak bagaimana? Nanti kakimu jadi kasar, kau mau?"

"T-tidak, Baekkie tidak mau~"

"Yasudah, cepat pakai sandalnya!"

"Tapi Baekkie tidak ingin kaki Chanyeollie jadi kotor~"

"Ishh, sudah tidak pakai sendal, kau juga tidak memakai jaket! Kau tahu ini dingin tapi ceroboh sekali!"

"Y-yeollie"

"Jangan dilepaskan! Nanti kau masuk angin, ini dingin sekali!"

Rasanya hangat. Bukan karena jaket Chanyeol yang sekarang melekat ditubuhnya, namun karena lelaki itu bersikap baik sekali padanya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat dan membuatnya geli. Ia benar-benar menyukai berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol. Apalagi ditambah sikap perhatian yang sudah lama tak Baekhyun rasakan dari Chanyeol.

"Sekarang pakai sendalnya!"

Sambil mengeratkan jaket ditubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali memerintah. Ia tidak melirik sama sekali wajah Baekhyun, terlalu sibuk memastikan kalau Baekhyun tak akan kedinginan karena sudah memakai jaketnya.

"T-tidak mau!"

"Hn?"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan Chanyeol menatapnya. Mata keduanya bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang dilemparkan lawannya.

"Kugendong?"

"YA!"

Baekhyun memekik senang, membuat Chanyeol terkejut walau pada akhirnya ia malah mengangguk setuju. Ia tak berkata-kata lagi, wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi tapi Baekhyun tetap menyukainya.

Lelaki manis itu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, membuatnya sejuta kali makin menggemaskan karena piyamanya yang kebesaran membuatnya makin tenggelam.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol mulai merasa gemas dengan anak itu. Ingin sekali mencubit pipi chubby Baekhyun seperti yang sering dilakukan teman-temannya disekolah. Tapi ia malu, ia tak mau sampai Baekhyun berpikiran macam-macam kalau ia melakukannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu awalnya kenapa ia bisa bersikap begitu dingin pada Baekhyun. Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun, bercanda dengannya, jalan-jalan, atau hanya sekedar bersantai bersama. Beberapa kali Chanyeol memikirkannya, tapi bagaimana? Ia gengsi dan... Lagipula image dingin dan jahat sudah melekat dengan kuat didirinya. Mana bisa ia berubah menjadi baik pada Baekhyun hanya dalam sekejap.

Melihat Baekhyun merentangkan tangan lebar dengan matanya yang terpejam, membuat Chanyeol sekali lagi tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia pun memakai kembali sendalnya yang sempat dilepas, berdeham sekali sebelum memasang kembali wajah tanpa ekspresi kesayangannya.

Ia sedikit berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun, mengabaikan harapan anak itu yang pasti minta digendong didepan.

"Cepat naik!"

"Eung?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya, mempoutkan bibir ketika melihat Chanyeol sudah bersiap menggendongnya dipunggung. Ia kesal dan ingin menghentakkan kakinya, namun mengingat sebelah telapak kakinya masih sedikit ngilu, ia pun hanya mempout dengan tangan dilipat didepan perutnya.

"Tidak mau naik! Baekkie tidak mau!"

"Hn?"

"Baekkie ingin digendong didepan~ koala hug~ eung, bridal juga tidak apa. Tidak mau dibelakang! Nanti Baekkie tidak bisa melihat wajah Chanyeollie~"

"YAK! BANYAK SEKALI KEINGINANMU! YAK! ARRGHT! HAISHH!"

"Y-yeollie. J-jangan membentak Baekkie, Baekkie mohon~"

"Haishh! Cepat naik! Jangan meminta yang macam-macam!"

Tanpa memperdulikan wajah Baekhyun yang ditekuk, Chanyeol kembali membalikan tubuhnya, menunggu anak itu melompat keatas punggungnya.

"Baekhyun!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ishh, kalau aku menggendongmu didepan nanti aku bisa kelepasan dan men- lupakan saja!"

"Kelepasan apa?"

"Lupakan! Mau kugendong atau tidak? Kalau tidak mau ya-"

"BAEKKIE MAU~"

Tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang baru saja melemahkan ancang-ancangnya, Baekhyun segera melompat keatas punggung lelaki itu. Keduanya bahkan hampir terjatuh, tapi beruntung karena Chanyeol sangatlah sigap dan juga Baekhyun yang dengan cepat langsung memeluk leher Chanyeol erat.

"Kau berat sekali ishh"

"Yeollie~"

Keduanya berjalan didalam keheningan. Sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing karena mereka pun tak tahu apa yang harus menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

Sesekali Chanyeol melirik kaki Baekhyun yang berayun bebas disisi tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum melihatnya, dan secara tak sadar malah membersihkan pasir-pasir yang menempel dikaki anak itu.

Bibir Baekhyun yang sangat dekat dengan telinganya beberapa kali sempat membuatnya bergidik karena geli. Ketika anak itu dengan sengaja menghembuskan udara disana membuat Chanyeol beberapa kali menghentikan langkah karena kesal.

Bukannya kapok dan merasa takut, Baekhyun terus mengulanginya. Bahkan anak itu juga bersenandung sambil memainkan helaian rambut Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Kepalanya bersandar dengan nyaman dibahu Chanyeol, merasa sangat damai karena Chanyeol pun nampak tidak keberatan dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Yeollie?"

"..."

"Yeollie~"

"Apa?"

"Baekkie mengantuk"

Refleks Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Ia lirik Baekhyun yang masih nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya. Anak manis itu menggerakan tubuh sejenak ketika merasa tak nyaman, dan kini ia kembali bersandar dibahu Chanyeol. Ia bahkan memejamkan matanya tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana kesalnya Chanyeol.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau tidur!"

"Ta-"

"Buka matamu lebar-lebar! Kita akan sampai dirumahku! Kau masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan, jadi jangan tidur!"

"Baekkie ingin tidur sebentar! Nanti kalau sudah sam-"

"Aku melarangmu!"

"Ishh, baiklah. Baekkie akan menurut!"

"Bagus"

Dan berakhirlah dengan Baekhyun yang merajuk. Anak itu nampak kesal walau tetap terlihat manja digendongan Chanyeol. Tangannya yang memang tidak bisa diam terus mempermainkan helaian rambut Chanyeol. Meskipun terlihat santai, Chanyeol mulai membawa langkahnya lebar-lebar, ia sudah tak sabar ingin segera melemparkan Baekhyun kemanapun karena anak itu sungguh berat.

"Sudah sampai!"

"Eung? Baekkie akan turun disini"

"Didalam saja! Kakimu masih sakit kan?"

"Sedikit"

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya tak sabar. Pintunya memang tidak dikunci karena ia tadi bilang ke Eomma-nya ia hanya akan pergi kerumah Baekhyun sebentar.

Didalam gendongan Chanyeol, Baekhyun agak sedikit terkejut dengan suasana rumah ini. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Baekhyun main ke rumah ini. Ia mengangkat kepalanya penasaran, menatap kesegala arah yang menurutnya menarik.

Terdapat beberapa foto keluarga dan juga foto-foto masa kecil Chanyeol dan juga Yoora Noona ketika mereka memasuki ruang keluarga. Suasananya masih sangat nyaman, seperti terakhir kali Baekhyun main kesini.

"EOMMA! AKU PULANG!"

"Eoh? Sudah pulang? Ya tuhan, eomma kira kau akan menginap di rumah Baek- Baekhyunnie?"

"Eomma~"

"BAEKHYUNNIE~"

"EOMMA~"

"Ya tuhan, menantuku sayang. Ini sungguh kau Baekhyunnie? Ya ampun, eomma benar-benar merindukan menantu eomma yang manis ini. Kau kemana saja sayang? Eomma sangat merindukanmu~"

"Hiks, Baekkie merindukan hiks eomma~"

Eomma Park yang baru saja muncul dari arah dapur tiba-tiba saja berlari tergesa menghampiri Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Matanya berkaca-kaca ketika ia sudah tepat berada dihadapan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Chanyeol sempat merasa jijik melihatnya, namun melihat bagaimana tulusnya Eomma dan juga Baekhyun saat ini membuatnya memilih diam dan mengalah saja.

"Cupcup, jangan menangis sayang. Tidak apa, sekarang kita sudah bertemu lagi. Ya ampun, kau makin cantik saja Baekkie~ Eomma jadi gemas"

"Hiks, B-baekkie hiks merindukan Eomma~ sangat hiks sangat rindu~"

"Eomma juga sa-"

"Biarkan aku menurunkannya di sofa dulu!"

"Eoh? Kenapa kau menggendong Baekhyunnie seperti ini?"

"Nanti saja kuberitahu. Tapi...eomma, boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Apa?"

"Bisa tolong ambilkan kotak obat, air bersih dan juga handuk?"

"Un-"

"Untuk Baekhyun. Kakinya terluka"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar!"

Selama Eomma-nya pergi mengambil kotak obat yang ia pinta, Chanyeol melirik sofa besar berwarna coklat yang ada diruang keluarga rumahnya. Ia mendekat dan menurunkan Baekhyun perlahan disana. Saat anak itu sudah terlepas darinya, Chanyeol segera berbalik dan berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Y-yeollie~"

"Diam, aku hanya ingin menggulung celanamu!"

Chanyeol tidak meliriknya sama sekali, dengan wajah yang ekspresinya tidak terbaca lelaki itu nampak sangat serius menggulung celana Baekhyun sampai mata kaki.

Tangannya lagi-lagi membersihkan punggung kaki dan juga telapak kaki Baekhyun yang masih terdapat serpihan pasir dengan lembut. Baekhyun sendiri yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam memperhatikan, ia tak berani berkata-kata karena takut Chanyeol akan menghentikan apa yang tengah lelaki itu lakukan.

Jantung Baekhyun rasanya ingin meledak, Chanyeol benar-benar sempurna ketika seperti ini. Suami idaman, dengan sikap manis dan juga protektif, wajah seriusnya yang terlihat tampan, juga kelembutan sentuhannya membuat Baekhyun merasa senang dan juga tersipu secara berasamaan.

"Masih terasa sakit?"

"T-tidak. Baekkie sudah tidak apa-apa"

"Ba-"

"Ini handuk dan air hangatnya. Kotak obatnya juga. Kenapa bisa begini? Apa Baekhyunnie terluka parah? Apa menantu Eomma merasa sakit? Apa, apa Baekhyunnie baik-baik saja? Apa Ba-"

"Dia baik-baik saja Eomma, hanya menginjak batu dan kakinya lecet!"

"Oh, syukurlah"

Eomma Park menghela nafasnya lega dan Baekhyun tak bisa apa-apa selain tersenyum. Senang sekali melihat Eomma Park masih menyayanginya seperti dulu, bagaimana wanita paruh baya itu terus-terus memanggilnya 'menantu' dan memaksa Baekhyun agar mau dinikahkan dengan Chanyeol. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan ketimbang diterima baik oleh calon mertua seperti ini. Dan Baekhyun beruntung karena Eomma Park sangatlah mendukungnya dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun lelaki tampan itu nampak tak menyukai Baekhyun, tapi siapa yang tahu kedepannya bagaimana.

Saat melihat Chanyeol mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Eomma Park pun memilih duduk disisi Baekhyun. Keduanya saling pandang sejenak sebelum akhirnya saling melemparkan senyum.

"Baekkie merindukan Eo-akhh"

"Maafkan aku"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang kini tengah mengelap kakinya dengan handuk basah. Ia yang baru saja ingin memeluk Eomma Park nampak urung dan lebih memilih memandangi Chanyeol yang masih bersimpuh dihadapannya.

"Apa sakit?"

"S-sedikit"

"Ini hanya luka kecil. Sangat kecil malahan"

"Tapi sakit~"

"Aku meneriakimu berkali-kali, lebih sakit mana?"

"L-lebih sakit saat menginjak batu~"

Chanyeol sempat menghentikan kegiatannya beberapa detik hanya untuk memandang Baekhyun yang juga tengah memandangnya. Agak sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan anak itu, tapi Chanyeol tak mau ambil pusing.

Eomma Park yang tidak mengerti keadaan merasa sedikit bingung ketika menyaksikan dua anak lelaki disisinya tengah terkunci oleh pandangan masing-masing. Ia pun hanya diam memperhatikan sebelum akhirnya memilih menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Lihat, tubuhmu masih sama kecilnya seperti dulu. Kau tumbuh dengan sangat menggemaskan sayang, kau juga semakin cantik. Membuat Eomma iri"

"Eomma~ Baekkie bukan perempuan~ Baekkie tidak cantik~

"Tapi wajahmu begitu cantik, gadis-gadis yang pernah Eomma temui saja kalah cantik denganmu. Benarkan Yeol?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya jengah mendapati sang Eomma yang begitu antusias. Ia yang masih sibuk menutup titik kecil ditelapak kaki Baekhyun dengan _Band aid_ hanya mengendikan bahu acuh.

Sebenarnya didalam hati ia menyetujui Eomma-nya. Tapi mana bisa ia terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau ia setuju pada Eomma Park ketika mengatakan Baekhyun itu cantik. Bisa-bisa ia habis menjadi bahan ledekan Eomma-nya nanti.

Dulu, ketika mereka masih kecil dan Chanyeol belum mengerti apa-apa ia pasti akan menjadi orang pertama yang memekik heboh dan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun adalah lelaki paling cantik. Tapi itu dulu, bukan sekarang dimana Chanyeol sudah bisa menutupi bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan masa kecilnya, saat dimana ia dan Baekhyun sangatlah dekat. Ia selalu menjaga Baekhyun, menemani anak itu kemanapun tanpa pernah meneriakinya seperti akhir-akhir ini. Ia rindu masa-masa itu, tapi terkadang ia juga membencinya. Tak menginginkan kalau ia mengingat Baekhyun yang dulu. Baekhyun yang sama menggemaskannya seperti saat ini, Baekhyun yang akan selalu merengek manja padanya, dan juga Baekhyun yang selalu bisa berdekatan dengan banyak orang sambil berjanji akan menikah dengan orang-orang itu.

Chanyeol ingat, satu hal yang membuatnya marah pada lelaki manis itu. Itu terjadi sekitar 10 tahun lalu. Ceritanya Chanyeol berniat menginap dirumah Baekhyun ketika orang tua dan Noona-nya harus pergi keluar kota. Namun ketika Chanyeol sampai dirumah Baekhyun, ia malah mendapati anak itu tengah bermanja-manja pada Junmyeon -kakak kelas mereka- dan berjanji akan menjadi pengantin paling menggemaskan untuk Junmyeon ketika mereka besar nanti. Dan yang lebih membuat Chanyeol kesal adalah ketika Baekhyun dengan bodohnya hanya diam ketika Junmyeon mengecup bibir dan pipinya.

Memang itu terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu, saat-saat dimana keduanya masih terlalu kecil dan tidak mengerti apapun. Terkadang Chanyeol juga berpikir, Baekhyun itu sangat bodoh, jadi ia pasti tidak akan mengerti dengan janji yang ia ucapkan pada Junmyeon waktu itu. Tapi biarpun itu sudah lama terjadi, sesekali Chanyeol masih marah ketika mengingatnya. Mengingat bagaimana brengseknya Junmyeon mendahuluinya untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun membuatnya kesal. Padahal dulu ia sudah berjanji akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengecup bibir Baekhyun, tapi nyatanya harapan itu hancur ketika didapati sang kakak kelas sudah mendahuluinya.

"Sudah selesai"

"Eung?"

"Aku akan mengambil buku-bukunya terlebih dahulu. Kau tunggu disini saja"

"Hmm, ne"

"Kalian ingin mengerjakan tugas?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan mendengar pertanyaan Eomma Park. Ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan, apalagi ketika ia berkedip lucu ketika mengalihkan pandangan pada Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk merapikan bekas-bekas peralatan untuk mengobati Baekhyun.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu Eomma tinggal dulu. Eomma harus memasak untuk makan malam"

"Eomma ingin memasak?"

"Hn, Baekkie ingin membantu Eomma?"

"Sebenarnya Baekkie ingin, tapi Yeollie..."

"Sudah sana. Kau bisa ikut dengan Eomma-ku selama aku menyiapkan tugasnya"

"Sungguh?"

"Hn"

"Nanti Yeollie bisa memanggil Baekkie kalau sudah siap untuk mengerjakan tugasnya hehe"

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan, dengan sangat antusias Baekhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya, ia sempat terhuyung ketika merasa tak nyaman karena ada _band aid_ yang mengganjal ditelapak kaki. Namun tak lama setelahnya ia sudah bergelayut manja dilengan Eomma Park dengan senyum mengembang yang sangat manis.

Chanyeol yang mendapati teman sekelasnya nampak sangat kekanakan disisi Eomma-nya hanya memutar mata jengah dan segera berlalu menuju kamarnya. Ia nampak tak peduli lagi pada dua orang yang kini tengah melepas rindu dibelakangnya. Dan tak sadar senyumnya malah kembali mengembang, mengingat bagaimana sayang Eomma-nya pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Eomma, ini bagaimana?"

"Eoh, letakkan saja dipiring sayang"

"Baiklah~"

"Maaf merepotkanmu ya Baekhyunnie. Lihat, kau jadi berkeringat begini"

"Tidak apa Eomma, Baekkie senang bisa membantu Eomma~"

Dan keduanya kembali berpelukan, menyelingi tawa senang tanpa memperdulikan kalau mereka mungkin sudah berpuluh-puluh kali berpelukan seperti ini.

"Sini Eomma saja yang melanjutkan. Baekhyunnie bisa tolong Eomma panggilkan Chanyeol? Kita makan malam dulu"

"Eung, akan Baekkie panggilkan!"

"Anak manis~"

"Terimakasih Eomma~"

Baekhyun berlari terburu setelah Eomma Park mencubit pipinya gemas. Dengan hati-hati ia menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak jatuh ketika berlari. Ia memanggil beberapa kali Chanyeol dan tidak mendapat jawaban apapun, karena merasa cukup lelah ia pun akhirnya malah memilih untuk kembali keruang keluarga Park. Siapa tahu Chanyeol sudah berada disana.

 _'Tidak ada'_

Dari kejauhan Baekhyun bisa melihat tak ada siapapun di ruang keluarga. Namun saat hendak berbalik dan pergi kekamar Chanyeol, mata puppy-nya mendapati sosok tinggi itu baru saja keluar dari balik pintu.

"CHANYEOLLIE~"

"M-mwo? Y-YAK! BERHENTI DISANA BYUN BAEK-"

BRUK

CUP

Belum sempat Baekhyun menghentikan larinya, atau Chanyeol yang menghindar dan menghentikan anak manis itu, keduanya sudah terjatuh.

Bibir keduanya bertemu dengan mata keduanya yang juga membulat. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut, ditambah posisis ambigu dimana Chanyeol yang terjatuh diatas karpet dengan Baekhyun yang jatuh diatasnya.

"M-maafkan Baekkie"

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya diantara mereka yang mau memecahkan suasana canggung. Walau terasa sangat malu, apalagi dengan wajah memerah dan jantung berdebar hebat ia hanya terus menunduk tanpa berani menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Ia malu, sekaligus takut pada Chanyeol. Sungguh, ia takut sekali kalau setelah ini Chanyeol akan marah padanya. Kalau saja ia tidak ceroboh dan berlari kekanakan seperti tadi, pasti mereka tidak akan terjatuh seperti ini. Ditambah tadi bibirnya sempat menempel dengan bibir Chanyeol, berdoalah agar Chanyeol tidak akan memakinya dan juga membencinya setelah ini.

Baekhyun menumpukan tangannya dibahu Chanyeol dan berniat menyingkir dari atas tubuh Chanyeol. Namun saat ia hendak kabur dan berlari menghampiri Eomma Park, Chanyeol malah meraih pinggangnya dan menariknya. Mau tak mau Baekhyun kembali terjatuh diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Tangannya bertumpu didada Chanyeol ketika ia merasa terkejut, wajahnya makin memerah karena langsung berhadapan dengan wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Baekkie harus per-"

"Baekhyun?"

"B-baekkie harus membantu E-eomma me-"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"E-eung, tugas sekolah kita bukannya ha-"

"Byun! Baekhyun!"

"N-ne Y-yeollie?"

Baekhyun menyerah, ia tak bisa mencari alasan lain untuk bisa terlepas dari lelaki tampan ini.

Chanyeol menatapnya lamat-lamat, menarik dagu Baekhyun perlahan dan memaksa Baekhyun yang sebelumnya melirik kesegala arah kini terpaku menatapnya. Tatapannya tak teralihkan sama sekali dari bibir merah muda milik Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Dan saat pemilik bibir tipis itu hendak menjatuhkan protes, mata Chanyeol sudah terpejam dengan tangan menarik dagu Baekhyun dan kepalanya yang terangkat.

Kisseu.

Tak tahu Bagaimana cara Baekhyun untuk menjabarkan perasaannya saat ini. Rasanya benar-benar ugh, bagaimana cara mengatakannya? Mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata yang lebih menyenangkan dari bahagia? Sungguh, ia menyukai ini. Ia senang dan tak tahu harus apa kecuali membiarkan bibir Chanyeol menempel dibibirnya.

Apalagi ketika tangan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya menarik dagunya kini sudah beralih untuk menekan tengkuknya dengan sangat lembut. Tangan Chanyeol dipinggangnya pun makin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan juga terhanyut pada ciuman ini.

Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Dimana orang lain menjilati bibirnya dan mengulumnya dengan sangat lembut. Rasanya geli dan juga lembab, Baekhyun sungguh menyukai sensasinya.

"Byun, Baekhyunnie"

Chanyeol menyudahinya, tapi tetap membiarkan kening mereka saling menempel. Keduanya masih memejamkan mata dan sibuk mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Diakhir, Chanyeol menyempatkan sebuah kecupan singkat. Keduanya pun membuka matanya secara bersamaan, saling mengagumi pemandangan yang disuguhkan langsung untuk mereka masing-masing.

Baekhyun masih sibuk mengisi pasokan udaranya dengan mata sayu yang menatap jauh kedalam mata Chanyeol. Dan lelaki dibawahnya sedikit tersenyum, menyentuh pipi anak itu dengan jemari-nya yang membuat wajah Baekhyun jadi merona.

"Kau cantik sekali"

"Y-yeollie~"

"Mata ini, hidung dan juga bibirmu ini...aku menyukainya"

"Y-yeollie~"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"T-tentu saja. B-baekkie selalu mencintai Chanyeollie~"

"Ba-"

"BAEKHYUNNIE, KAU DIMANA SAYANG? EOMMA SU- astaga!"

Kalau saja Eomma Park tidak datang secara tiba-tiba, bisa dipastikan keduanya akan terhanyut didalam suasana yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Saat menyadari Eomma-nya sudah berdiri mematung, dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung menggulingkan Baekhyun. Ia segera bangkit walau wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu. Disisi lain, Baekhyun kini nampak kesakitan dan memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa sakit setelah Chanyeol menggulingkannya.

"E-eomma, a-aku...y-yang e-eomma lihat...a-aku b-bisa...aku b-bisa jelaskan"

"Apanya yang perlu dijelaskan?"

"E-eomma, B-baekhyun...a-aku...A-aku dan B-baekhyun...k-kami..."

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan. Eomma mengerti."

"Mengerti?"

"Kalian manis sekali, Eomma benar-benar tidak sabar menjadikan Baekkie menantu sungguhan Eomma. Kalian menikah setelah lulus ya! Eomma tidak sabar"

"YAK! / E-eomma~"

"Ayo makan malam dulu, Eomma tunggu kalian di meja makan"

Tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana gugupnya dua anak lelaki itu, Eomma Park segera melenggang dengan senyum menawan miliknya. Ia tak peduli lagi pada wajah memerah Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol dibelakang sana. Ya tuhan, ia tidak tahu kalau memergoki sepasang lelaki tengah berciuman rasanya bisa semenggelitik ini. Tapi sungguh, dari apa yang ia lihat, Eomma Park mengakui kalau apa yang dilakukan antara Park Chanyeol anaknya dengan Byun Baekhyun adalah hal yang sangat manis.

.

.

.

"Hapalkan bagianmu! Jangan tidur!"

"Baekkie mengantuk~"

"YAK! JANGAN PEJAMKAN MATAMU! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU! KAU HARUS PAHAMI BAGIANMU!"

"huwaaa, Chanyeollie meneriaki Baekkie lagi~"

"Haishh, lupakan saja! Muak aku muak!"

"C-chanyeollie~"

"Jangan tertidur ya Baekhyunnie~ Kau harus menghapalkan tugasmu agar besok kelompok kita mendapat nilai sempurna"

"Chanyeollie manis sekali hehe"

"YAK! JANGAN BERCANDA! CEPAT HAPALKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI BERAKTING MENJIJIKAN SEPERTI ITU! EOMMA! EOMMA AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI JADI MENJIJIKAN DAN LEMBEK SEPERTI ITU! HAISHH"

"Jangan berteriak Chanyeollie~"

"Haishh"

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Chanyeol mengeluh tak suka sambil marah-marah. Eomma-nya yang tengah bersantai diruang lain hanya tertawa diam karena berhasil membuat anak tampannya merasa frustasi. Tadi, setelah ketahuan telah berbuat yang tidak-tidak bersama Baekhyun, ketika mereka sedang berada di meja makan Eomma Park sedikit menceramahi Chanyeol. Wanita paruh baya itu juga mengancam akan menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan gadis pilihannya kalau anak itu tidak bisa bersikap baik pada Baekhyun.

Beberapa kali Chanyeol menggerutu tak suka, mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika mengerjakan tugasnya. Disisinya Baekhyun terlihat sangat malas-malasan, anak itu juga sangat mengantuk dan membaca bukunya sesuka hati. Bahkan Chanyeol yakin kalau tidak ada satupun kalimat yang tersangkut dikepala anak itu setelah hampir setengah jam membaca.

"Pokoknya kau harus belajar!"

"Ishh, Baekkie mengantuk~"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kalau kau mengantuk, bagaimana dengan nilaimu besok hah? Kudengar Irene Ssaem sangat jahat dan juga pelit pada nilai"

"Sungguh?"

"Ne. Makanya belajar, cepat hapalkan!"

"Baiklah~"

Dengan malas-malasan Baekhyun kembali membolak-balikan lembaran bukunya. Ia masih tetap mengantuk dan sesekali memejamkan matanya. Ini baru jam 9 dan karena ia terlalu kenyang tadi ia jadi mengantuk.

Tak sadar, juga karena sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan kantuk, kepalanya juga langsung jatuh begitu saja diatas buku yang sebelumnya ia baca.

"Saat per- ishh, kubilang jangan tidur"

Chanyeol yang baru saja hendak menjelaskan beberapa materi baru mau tak mau mengurungkan niat dan lebih memilih untuk segera bergegas. Ia tidak membangunkan Baekhyun, tidak memaksa anak itu bangun seperti apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Ia malah diam, mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut dan menyelesaikan tugas kelompok mereka seorang diri.

Beberapa kali ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Baekhyun yang nampak nyaman pada posisinya. Dan Chanyeol hanya kembali tersenyum, menganggumi sejenak wajah menggemaskan anak itu sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol yang terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya tiba-tiba menoleh terkejut pada Eomma-nya yang sudah berdiri disisinya. Ia melepaskan earphone-nya, mengedip beberapa kali sebelum membiarkan Eomma-nya bicara.

"Byun ahjumma menelepon dan menanyakan Baekhyunnie"

"Byun ahjumma?"

"Ini sudah malam, aku akan bilang padanya kalau Baekhyunnie akan menginap saja"

"Tidak perlu! A-aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang"

"Sungguh? Tapi ini su-"

"Tak apa Eomma."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan pada Byun ahjumma kalau kau yang akan mengantar Baekhyunnie pulang"

Saat Eomma Park sudah berbalik pergi, lagi-lagi Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun. Rasa kagum kembali muncul ketika menyadari bagaimana polosnya Byun Baekhyun ketika tertidur. Ia rapikan helaian-helaian kecil rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan, membuat anak itu menggeliat ketika secara tak sengaja Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya.

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang, ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantalan dengan wajah berhadapan. Ia telusuri wajah menggemaskan itu dengan teliti dengan senyum mengembang yang tampan. Dan pada saat matanya kembali mendapati bibir merah muda milik Baekhyun, jantungnya serasa ingin meledak. Kembali ia pejamkan matanya, memajukan wajah perlahan hingga ia rasakan hidungnya menyentuh pucuk hidung Baekhyun.

Anak itu masih nampak nyaman dalam tidurnya, tak merasa terganggu sama sekali sejak Chanyeol memainkan helaian rambutnya, bahkan sampai saat ini. Saat lelaki tampan itu hampir menggapai bibirnya.

"Ya tuhan, apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Kenapa a-aku...haishh!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar-lebar, menjauhkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk memandangi wajah damai Baekhyun dari jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat. Tak ingin berlarut-larut, ia pun memilih untuk merapikan segala barang-barangnya.

Bergegas ia berlari menuju kamarnya dengan seluruh tugasnya. Ia lemparkan laptop, buku bahkan tempat pensilnya asal keatas ranjang. Ia tak peduli lagi pada benda-benda itu karena ia sekarang harus mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Ia berlari kembali, mendapati sang Eomma sudah berada disisi Baekhyun dan mengusak lembut kepala anak itu.

"Ini kunci mob-"

"Tidak perlu"

"Yeol, jangan bilang kalau kau ingin menggendong Baekhyun sampai rumahnya. Tidak akan aku izinkan!"

"Rumahnya terlalu dekat untuk naik mobil. Aku hanya butuh 20 menit kalau menggendongnya. Eomma tidak perlu khawatir padaku, aku su-"

"Eomma tidak khawatir padamu! Eomma khawatir pada uri Baekkie, kalau dia kedinginan bagaimana? Sudahlah, kalian naik mobil saja! Eomma memaksa!"

"Haishh, anakmu itu aku! Bukan si berisik ini!"

"Jangan banyak bicara Chanyeol Park!"

Eomma Park melemparkan kunci mobil-nya pada Chanyeol tanpa peduli bagaimana anak tampan itu menggerutu. Ia juga memberikan sebuah sandal berkepala anjing dan juga jaket pada Chanyeol, memerintahakan anak lelakinya untuk memakaikan pada si manis Byun yang masih nyaman terlelap.

"Itu sandal milik Noona! Ia akan marah kalau ada yang me-"

"Yoora tidak akan marah kalau Baekhyunnie yang memakai!"

"Haishh, kalian berdua sama saja! Berhentilah mengagung-agungkan Byun Baekhyun!"

"Cih, kau hanya iri kan? Karena Eomma dan Noona-mu lebih memanjakan Baekhyunnie ke-"

"Terserah saja!"

"Jangan lupa, pastikan Baekhyun tidak kedinginan! Jangan nyalakan ac mobil karena Eomma takut menantu kesayangan Eomma akan masuk angin!"

"Haishh, aku mengerti Eomma! Sekarang lebih baik Eomma bantu aku membuka mobilnya, aku akan menggendong Baekhyun!"

"Ayay kapten!"

"Haishh!"

.

.

.

Karena mobilnya, Chanyeol bahkan hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari 15 menit untuk sampai dirumah Baekhyun. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya hati-hati didepan rumah megah kediaman Baekhyun. Ia kembali melirik Baekhyun dan menghela nafas, mengingat ia harus menggendong Baekhyun lagi sampai kedalam rumah anak itu.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidaklah seberat yang ia sering keluhkan. Tapi ia tetap mengeluh berkali-kali ketika anak itu meminta digendong. Dan ia makin kesal pada dirinya saat mengingat tadi ia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk menggendong Baekhyun dari rumahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan kita"

"..."

Chanyeol mulai berbincang sendiri sambil membuka seatbelt yang melilit tubuh Baekhyun. Tangannya dengan hati-hati membenarkan jaket-nya yang dipakai Baekhyun sebelum ia keluar dari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu disisi Baekhyun.

"Haishh, kubilang jangan tertidur! Merepotkan!"

Walau mengeluh ia tetap mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun. Gerakannya bahkan sangat hati-hati karena ia tidak ingin sampai mengganggu tidur lelaki manis itu.

"Eumh, Yeollie~"

Dan Baekhyun menggeliat pelan didalam gendongannya. Sambil menghentikan langkah ia lirik Baekhyun karena takut sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Namun, helaan nafas leganya terdengar saat mengetahui Baekhyun hanya mengigau.

"Yeollie~ Sarang- Saranghae"

Dan lagi-lagi, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya karena suara Baekhyun. Ia lirik lagi Baekhyun, dan saat menyadari anak itu masih nyaman dalam tidurnya, senyumnya mengembang untuk beberapa detik.

"Aku juga mencintaimu!"

"..."

"M-maksudku tidak! M-mana mungkin aku mencintaimu! Haishh, sialan!"

Tak mau kalau jantungnya berdetak semakin gila, Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Sedikit tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang meluncur bebas tanpa hambatan dari mulutnya. Beruntung Baekhyun tengah tertidur dan pasti tidak akan mendengarnya. Ya tuhan, Chanyeol malu sekali. Sungguh.

Ia sampai didepan pintu utama rumah Baekhyun. Ia susah payah mengetuk pintu itu karena tangannya menopang Baekhyun. Ia bahkan berniat menendang pintu itu karena berpikir mengetuknya tidaklah berhasil. Namun beruntung, sebelum kaki Chanyeol mengayun, pintu besar itu sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan bagaimana wajah cantik Eomma Byun.

"Selamat malam ahjumma"

"Oh Chanyeollie~ sudah lama tidak melihatmu sayang"

"Ne, sudah lama sekali ahjumma"

"Ah, Baekhyunnie sudah tertidur ya? Sini berikan padaku, aku ak-"

"Aku saja. Ahjumma tunjukkan saja jalannya"

"Oh baiklah sayang. Silahkan masuk"

Saat Eomma Byun memintanya masuk, Chanyeol hanya menuruti. Eomma Byun berjalan berdampingan dengannya, wanita itu bahkan tersenyum manis memperhatikan bagaimana anaknya sendiri tertidur didalam dekapan orang lain.

Chanyeol sempat berniat meledek pasangan ibu anak itu didalam hatinya. Masih agak tak percaya kalau kelakuan keduanya masih sangat kekanakan. Baik Eomma Byun ataupun Baekhyun sendiri, keduanya sangatlah kekanakan dimata Chanyeol.

Awalnya berjalan biasa saja. Bahkan saat Eomma Byun mengatakan kalau wanita itu merindukannya Chanyeol masih biasa saja. Namun saat hendak sampai dikamar Baekhyun, lagi lagi ia merasa kesal sendiri saat menyadari tak hanya ada dirinya dan Eomma Byun.

"Baekhyun tertidur?'

Chanyeol tak menjawabnya dan malah berusaha mengeratkan pelukan Baekhyun padanya. Eomma Byun yang merasakan aura cukup gelap disana hanya tersenyum canggung. Ia usap wajah Yifan lembut ketika lelaki itu menghampirinya, ia juga mengangguk atas pertanyaan Yifan yang bahkan tidak dipedulikan Chanyeol.

"Bisa berikan Baekhyun padaku? Aku yang akan mengantarnya kekamar"

"Maaf?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Sesuatu mengganggumu?"

"Ti-"

"Chanyeollie~"

Ketiga orang itu menoleh pada Baekhyun. Memperhatikan anak manis yang baru saja mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Wajahnya ia benamkan sangat nyaman pada dada bidang lelaki itu sebelum ia kembali bermain di alam mimpinya.

Chanyeol menyeringai secara tak sadar yang untungnya tidak disadari oleh Yifan dan juga Eomma Byun. Ia benar-benar merasa menang, tak percaya kalau Baekhyun menggumamkan namanya manja hingga Eomma Byun dan lelaki tinggi itu terkejut.

"Kau akan mengambilnya saat ia masih merasa nyaman didalam gendonganku?"

"Berikan saja Baekhyun padaku! Aku lebih berhak me-"

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik Chanyeol antarkan Baekhyunnie kekamarnya dahulu. Dan Yifan, kau bisa ikut bersama Chanyeol. Sekalian tunjukkan jalannya. Jangan bertengkar, aku tidak ingin kalau sampai Baekhyunnie bangun!"

Yifan menghela nafas dan Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan sampai dikamar Baekhyun. Yifan bahkan membukakan pintu kamar Baekhyun, benar-benar merasa kesal pada lelaki yang usianya jelas lebih muda darinya.

Namun Chanyeol seolah-olah tidak peduli pada Yifan. Ia bahkan tak melirik sama sekali lelaki yang menatapnya lekat-lekat dibelakangnya. Chanyeol hanya sibuk pada Baekhyun. Ia membaringkan anak itu dengan hati-hati, bahkan menarikan selimut tebal sampai menutupi hampir keseluruhan tubuh anak itu. Kecuali kepala tentu saja.

"Jadi kau Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol kembali mengangkat bahunya acuh, melirik sejenak Yifan yang menatapnya menuntut penjelasan. Ia turun dari ranjang Baekhyun, melewati Yifan tanpa meliriknya lagi karena ia ingin segera pulang.

"Kau Park Chanyeol?"

"Huh?"

Yifan menahan bahunya. Membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tak berbalik sama sekali, lebih memilih untuk memunggungi lelaki itu ketimbang melihat bagaimana wajah _stoic_ menyebalkan milik si sialan yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Ah, ternyata benar. Park Chanyeol yang sudah membuat Baekhyun memohon padaku"

Alis Chanyeol bertautan, dan dengan sedikit penasaran ia malah berbalik setelah berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Yifan dari bahunya. Matanya menatap menyelidik pada lelaki itu. Dan situasinya berubah, saat ini Yifanlah yang menyeringai menang. Satu sama, score untuk saat ini.

"Memohon?"

TBC

Annyeong~

Nih nih nih~ No CUT wkwk 8764 words no CUT wkwk sesuai keinginan mayoritas dari kalian~

Gimana perasaan kalian setelah baca ini? Ada yang hatinya porak-poranda gara-gara Chanyeol? Kalo ada kita sama wkwk Maaf kalo kalian jadi greget sama sikapnya Chanyeol ke Baekhyun wkwk

Oh. Berapa lama waktu kalian buat baca chapter ini? Bisa kali tulis di kolom review~ kepo nih aku wkwk kalo aku sih pas baca ulang Chapter ini butuh waktu agak lama wkwk

 **Jumlah review tembus yang udah aku targetin, bakalan update FAST^^ aku penasaran banget sama setiap review kalian~**

Review Juseyooooooooooo~


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Little Crush, I Love You!

ChanBaek

T

*Kisseu kisseu bertebaran. Kalo ga suka sama kisseu-nya, bacanya di longkap or close tab aja ya^^*

.

.

.

 _"Hiks"_

 _"M-maafkan Eomma dan Appa sayang"_

 _"Hiks, k-kalian tahu kalau aku hanya hiks mencintai hiks Chanyeollie. T-tapi kenapa hiks Y-yifan hyung hiks"_

 _Saat itu sudah malam. Keluarga Byun baru saja bertemu dengan keluarga Wu untuk makan malam. Awalnya Baekhyun benar-benar antusias saat mengetahui akan bertemu Yifan, rekan bisnis sang Appa yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung-nya sendiri._

 _Baekhyun mengenal Yifan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat Appa Byun membawa lelaki tinggi itu untuk main kerumah mereka._

 _Diawal pertemuannya dengan Yifan, Baekhyun sangat menikmati. Bagaimana lelaki yang lebih dewasa 6 tahun darinya itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Baekhyun tak pernah merasa kesepian ketika bersama Yifan. Deritanya menjadi anak tunggal yang kesepian ketika ditinggal Orang Tua seakan lenyap karena Yifan selalu siap menemaninya kapanpun._

 _Baekhyun sudah menganggap Yifan seperti hyung-nya sendiri. Ya, hanya sekedar hyung._

 _Itu semua berubah sejak malam dimana keluarganya dan juga keluarga Wu bertemu. Awalnya Baekhyun pikir makan malam itu hanyalah sebuah formalitas kerjasama perusahaan. Namun saat semua pembicaraannya mulai membahas masa depannya dengan Yifan, ia tahu kemana semua arah pembicaraan ini._

 _Baekhyun merajuk, ingin menangis namun tak berani mengusik pembicaraan orang-orang dewasa disana. Ia tidak mengangguk, tidak tersenyum sama sekali, bahkan tidak bicara sampai akhir acaranya._

 _Sesampainya dirumah Baekhyun langsung menangis, berlari kekamarnya dan membanting pintunya kasar._

 _Tanggal pertunangannya sudah ditentukan. Bahkan ia dan Yifan akan dinikahkan dalam waktu dekat. Siapa yang tidak shock ketika hidupnya yang tengah dilanda rasa senang dihancurkan begitu saja oleh sebuah perjodohan konyol._

 _Baekhyun menyayangi Yifan sebagai hyung-nya. Tidak lebih dan hanya Hyung! Bibi dan Paman Wu, Baekhyun selalu menghormati kedua orang itu. Orang tua Yifan yang juga selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Baekhyun tidak bisa membenci semua orang itu, tapi...hatinya hancur karena mereka semua, termasuk Appa dan juga Eomma-nya terlibat didalam perjodohan sialan itu._

 _"Baekhyun sayang, ayo nak. Kita harus berkunjung ke-"_

 _"AKU TIDAK MAU!"_

 _"Tapi sayang, Bibi Wu dan ke-"_

 _"AKU TIDAK MAU EOMMA! TIDAK MAU!"_

 _"..."_

 _"EOMMA PERGI SAJA DENGAN APPA! AKU TIDAK MAU!"_

 _Diluar kamar Baekhyun wanita paruh baya itu hanya menunduk lesu. Ia menggeleng lemah pada suaminya yang langsung dihadiahi helaan nafas putus asa dari lelaki itu._

 _Ini sudah kesekian kalinya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sama sekali keluar dari kamarnya sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Baekhyun juga tidak menyentuh sama sekali makanannya. Ia mogok makan dan hanya sibuk merutuki nasib didalam kamarnya._

 _"Sayang, hiks maafkan Eomma. E-eomma dan Appa ti-tidak hiks b-bermaksud melarangmu mencintai Chanyeol. Kami ha-"_

 _CKLEK_

 _Wajah menyedihkan Baekhyun adalah hal yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Eomma dan juga Appa Byun. Anak itu membuka pintunya tiba-tiba, menunjukkan wajah memerah dan juga lelehan air mata. Ia masih terisak, namun berusaha menahannya._

 _Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Dengan tubuh yang terlihat semakin kurus dari sebelumnya. Eomma Byun benar-benar sedih melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Anak kesayangannya merasa tersiksa hanya karena perjodohan yang ia dan suaminya rencanakan._

 _"Eomma dan Apaa akan coba bilang pada keluarga Wu. Kami akan membatalkan per-"_

 _"Ti- hiks tidak perlu!"_

 _"Sayang?"_

 _"T-tidak hiks E-eomma dan hiks Appa tidak perlu hiks membatalkannya. B-baekkie tidak hiks apa-apa kalau hiks harus menikahi Yifan hyung. Toh kalau hiks B-baekkie menunggu Chanyeollie, belum tentu C-chanyeollie hiks akan menerima Baekkie hiks"_

 _"Baekhyunnie, jangan bicara seperti itu sayang. Jangan menyakiti hatimu sendiri"_

 _"Baekhyun. Maafkan Appa"_

 _Ketiganya berpelukan, Baekhyun makin sesegukan didalam pelukan orang tuanya. Ia tak akan pernah sungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia sangatlah mencintai Chanyeol, tak bisa dipaksa ataupun dilarang untuk berhenti mencintai lelaki tinggi itu._

 _"Baekkie memiliki permintaan!"_

 _Eomma Byun adalah orang pertama yang melepaskan pelukannya. Diikuti Appa Byun yang kini ikut menatap Baekhyun penuh perhatian._

 _"Katakan sayang! Katakan apapun itu, apapun asalkan kau tidak akan bersedih lagi"_

 _"Apa...apa Eomma dan Appa akan mengabulkan permintaan Baekkie?"_

 _Kedua paruh baya itu saling tatap sejenak. Menanyakan pedapat tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun._

 _Dan tak lama keduanya mengangguk. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lega secara tak sadar._

 _"Berikan Baekkie waktu untuk mendapatkan Chanyeollie. Baekkie...Baekkie i-ingin mengetahui perasaan Chanyeollie pada Baekkie. Apa...apa kalau Baekkie berhasil membuat Chanyeollie mencintai Baekkie...pernikahan dengan Yifan hyung akan dibatalkan?"_

 _Eomma dan Appa Byun kembali saling lirik untuk sejenak. Tapi karena tak tega pada Baekhyun yang mungkin begitu putus asa, keduanya pun hanya mengangguk. Menimbulkan sebuah senyum manis yang sudah lama tak mereka lihat muncul menghiasi wajah Baekhyun._

 _"Eomma dan Appa akan menuruti apapun kemauanmu. Tapi...apa keluarga Wu bi-"_

 _"Baekkie akan bicara pada Yifan hyung"_

 _"Ingin diantar?"_

 _"Tentu saja Eomma~ Eomma dan Appa harus mengantar Baekkie hehe"_

 _Lihat, bahkan hanya karena diizinkan mencintai Chanyeol lagi ia bisa melupakan kesedihannya._

 _Apapun akan Baekhyun lakukan asal ia bisa mencintai Chanyeol. Bahkan kalau ia harus bersujud dihadapan keluarga Wu agar membiarkannya bebas ia akan melakukannya._

 _Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengkhianati cintanya pada Chanyeol. Bahkan walau sampai saat ini ia belum bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol, ia akan terus berusaha._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Baekkie...Baekkie meminta waktu pada hyung. Tolong, Baekkie mohon sekali pada hyung. Tolong berikan Baekkie waktu untuk mendapatkan apa yang Baekkie inginkan dahulu. Baekkie hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar. B-baekkie juga...B-Baekkie akan belajar mencintai Yifan hyung. Jadi tolong, berikan Baekkie waktu"_

 _Dan benar. Baekhyun benar-benar bersimpuh dihadapan Yifan. Kepalanya menunduk tak berani terangkat dan ia hanya sibuk memperhatikan lantai marmer dibawahnya._

 _"Ada apa sebenarnya Baekhyun?"_

 _"Hiks hyung, Baekkie mohon~"_

 _"Jangan seperti ini sayang, kau membuatku bingung"_

 _"Hyung~ Baekkie tidak butuh waktu lama. Hanya sebentar, hanya sampai Baekkie mengetahui apakah perasaan Baekkie pada Chanyeollie terbalaskan. Kalau...kalau misalnya tidak berhasil, Baekkie tetap akan menikahi Hyung. Lagipula, Baekkie ingin belajar mencintai hyung terlebih dahulu"_

 _"C-chanyeollie?"_

 _"Ne, Baekkie hiks mencintai Chanyeollie"_

 _"..."_

 _"Maafkan hiks Baekkie"_

 _Yifan mengangkat anak itu. Membuat Baekhyun berdiri dan menatapnya. Anak itu menangis dan Yifan benar-benar tidak tega ketika melihatnya._

 _"Baiklah, apa satu setengah bulan cukup?"_

 _"H-hyung?"_

 _"Apa harus lebih lama lagi?"_

 _"Tidak tidak! Hiks, Baekkie menyayangi hyung! Hiks, terimakasih!"_

 _Baekhyun menerjangnya. Memeluk Yifan erat dan dibalas tak kalah erat oleh lelaki tampan itu. Rasanya Baekhyun benar-benar lega. Akhirnya ia memiliki waktu lagi untuk mencintai Chanyeol._

 _Waktunya memang tidak lama. Maka itu Baekhyun harus bergegas. Merencanakan segala hal dengan matang agar ia bisa memiliki Chanyeol._

 _Bukannya tidak menyukai Yifan. Tapi sungguh, cintanya pada Chanyeol sungguh tak tergantikan. Ia tahu ia jahat pada Yifan dan mungkin malah Baekhyun menyakiti hatinya. Tapi Baekhyun bisa apa? Ia bahkan tak bisa menyiksa dirinya lebih parah lagi kalau sampai ia berhenti mencintai Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hiks"

Seonggok daging bernyawa yang menutupi diri dengan selimut tebal itu kembali terisak. Selimut tebalnya yang berwarna biru menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya hingga keubun-ubun.

Baekhyun sudah menangis bahkan saat ia baru saja membuka matanya. Katakan saja dia itu aneh. Menangis bagai orang bodoh padahal ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Chan- hiks Chanyeollie~"

Dibalik selimutnya Baekhyun memeluk Ruby -boneka beruangnya- erat-erat. Air matanya yang meleleh sejak hampir setengah jam itu bahkan sudah membuat Ruby dan juga bantal yang ia gunakan menjadi basah.

Ia tak peduli pada alarm-nya yang sudah berkali-kali berbunyi. Ia tak peduli kalau Eomma-nya akan masuk kekamar dan menyeretnya untuk mandi. Baekhyun tak peduli lagi, bahkan kalau ia harus kesekolah hari ini ia tidak akan pergi.

"A-aku hiks tidak bisa s-seperti hiks seperti ini!"

"K-kenapa rasanya hiks sesak se-"

"BAEKHYUNNIE~ SARAPANNYA SUDAH SIAP! AYO KEMARI SAYANG~"

Eomma Byun bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rapuhnya Baekhyun saat ini.

Awalnya Baekhyun berniat untuk tidak turun dari ranjangnya seharian ini. Ia akan menangis seharian, menggunakan hari ini untuk mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Chanyeol selama ini. Entah itu kenangan yang manis ataupun menyakitkan. Baekhyun hanya ingin memenuhi kepalanya dengan segala hal mengenai Park Chanyeol.

Namun, sebuah rasa takut kalau Eomma-nya akan khawatir hinggap padanya. Mau tak mau karena tak ingin membuat Eomma-nya bersedih, ia pun turun dari ranjangnya. Baekhyun membawa Ruby bersamanya, memeluknya erat dan berjalan tanpa gairah keluar dari kamarnya.

"BAEKHYUNNIE SAYANG~ KENAPA LAMA SE-"

"Tidak perlu berteriak Eomma~"

"Eoh bagus. Ayo kita mulai sarapannya. Kau juga harus berangkat kese- kau belum mandi?"

"Baekkie tidak ingin sekolah!"

"Ke-"

"Eomma, apa hari ini Appa jadi pulang?"

"Ne. Siang nanti Appa-mu pulang"

"Aku merindukan Appa"

"Eomma juga. Kita kembali padamu, kenapa kau tidak ingin sekolah?"

Baekhyun terdiam untuk sejenak, memikirkan alasan atau topik lain karena sungguh ia tak ingin membahasnya.

Ia pilih sebuah kursi dimeja makan, mendudukinya dengan Ruby dipangkuannya. Baekhyun tak langsung menyentuh makanannya, ia malah merebahkan kepalanya dimeja. Pandangannya tidak fokus, wajahnya menggemaskan walau nampak bersedih, jemari-jemarinya yang lentik mengetuk-ngetuk meja kaca didepan wajahnya.

"Eomma"

"Hn?"

"Baekkie ingin Ice Cream"

"Tidak. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk Ice Cream Time! Sebaiknya kau cepat sarapannya dan segera mandi karena waktunya terus berjalan Baekhyun! Kau ha-"

"Baekkie tidak mau!"

"Ke-"

"Eomma, kemarin Baekkie melihat nenek Lee membeli bunga baru. Cantik sekali, Eomma harus me-"

"Byun Baekhyun! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!

"A-aku tidak"

"Ck. Angkat kepalamu dan mulai sarapan! Kau harus berangkat kesekolah!"

"Ta-"

"Tidak ada penolakan! Yifan akan sampai sebentar lagi!"

"B-baiklah"

Sendok yang sebelumnya dalam posisi terbalik disisi piring kini terangkat. Baekhyun memakan sarapannya dengan lambat. Lagi-lagi sebelah tangannya memeluk Ruby sangat erat.

Sekelebat bayangan Chanyeol kembali hinggap dikepalanya. Bagaimana lelaki itu tersenyum ataupun menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya. Kemudian, dilanjutkan oleh kejadian kemarin disekolah, awal dimana ia mulai merasa Chanyeol begitu lembut padanya. Hingga, pada ketidaksengajaan yang semalam terjadi padanya. Dimana bibir keduannya saling bertemu dan Chanyeol bahkan mengulangi ciumannya.

Baekhyun merasa sesak tiba-tiba. Sendok dipiringnya bahkan hanya ia gunakan untuk mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

Ia takut sekali. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya, dan kalau ia tak bisa membuat Chanyeol menjadi miliknya, mau tak mau ia harus melupakan cintanya pada lelaki itu.

Air matanya jatuh. Isakannya terdengar menyedihkan dengan pandangan kosong yang mengarah pada makanannya.

Eomma Byun disebrang sana nampak sangat terkejut. Ia ingin menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun melihat bagaimana kacau-nya Baekhyun ia urung. Ia harus membiarkan Baekhyun tenang terlebih dahulu sebelum ia bertanya.

"Hiks"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia mulai menangis sesegukan dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

Ruby sudah jatuh entah kemana. Baekhyun bahkan tak memperdulikannya sama sekali karena ia tidak bisa. Ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain dan hanya Chanyeol yang ada dikepalanya.

Eomma Byun benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya. Ia menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dari tempatnya duduk.

"Baekhyun sayang, ada apa eum?"

"H-hiks B-baekkie hiks baik-baik sa-hiks saja"

"Sayang ayolah, ingin ceritakan pada Eomma?"

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah. Tangan yang sudah basah karena air mata itu ia keringkan dengan selembar tissue.

Isakannya terus terdengar. Baekhyun masih terus menangis bahkan ketika sang Eomma sudah berpindah untuk duduk disisinya.

"Coba ceritakan pelan-pelan"

"Hiks, B-baekkie tidak ingin hiks sekolah E-eomma~"

Suaranya terdengar begitu parau diakhir kalimatnya. Eomma Byun benar-benar tahu kalau itu bukanlah sebuah alasan kuat untuk Baekhyun sampai menangis seperti ini.

Tahu Baekhyun berbohong, ia pun menarik anak itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia membiarkan tangis Baekhyun pecah didalam pelukannya, tak peduli kalau bajunya bisa saja basah karena Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Baekkie tidak ingin sekolah eum? Apa anak Eomma sedang tidak enak badan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tiba-tiba dan membuat Eomma Byun menepuk-nepuk bahunya lembut.

"Yasudah kalau kau memang tidak enak badan. Kau tidak perlu menangis seperti ini sayang, kau harusnya bilang pada Eomma dengan jujur ka-"

"Hiks E-eomma~"

"Hn?"

"Hiks, a-apa Eomma tahu sekarang hiks hari apa?"

"Hmm, Kamis?"

"Hiks Baekkie juga tahu kalau sekarang ha-hiks hari kamis Eomma~"

"Lalu?"

"Baekkie tidak ingin hiks k-kesekolah hiks. B-baekkie tidak ingin melihat hiks Chanyeollie Eomma~ h-hari ini hiks kalau Baekkie tidak bisa hiks C-chanyeollie hiks Eomma~"

Baekhyun tak tahu kalau mata Eomma-nya sudah membulat terkejut. Wanita itu baru saja sadar alasan kenapa Baekhyun menangis dipagi buta seperti ini.

Menyadari anak manisnya itu makin sesegukan, Eomma Byun makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Matanya ikut berkaca-kaca seolah merasakan juga bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan Eomma dan Appa-mu sayang"

"H-hiks"

"Kalau saja Eomma ti-"

"J-jangan hiks Eomma jangan menangis~ B-baekkie tidak hiks apa-apa"

"Sayang~"

Keduanya menangis. Kalau saja ini terjadi ketika dalam suasana hati yang baik, pasti keduanya akan terlihat sangat menggemaskan untuk sepasang ibu dan anak.

Baju yang dikenakan Eomma Byun sudah basah karena Baekhyun. Tapi siapa peduli? Keduanya bahkan tetap berpelukan walau sudah berlangsung selama hampir 10 menit.

Eomma Byun tahu mengenai perjanjian yang anaknya buat dengan Yifan. Ia juga tahu berapa lama tenggang waktu perjanjian itu berlaku, dan kalau tidak salah ini adalah hari terakhir Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesempatannya.

Ia sedih melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Dulu ia dan suaminya bahkan tak ada niatan lain selain untuk membuat Baekhyun berhenti merasa kesepian ketika ia dan suaminya harus pergi untuk urusan bisnis. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa sedetikpun melepaskan cintanya untuk Chanyeol.

Eomma Byun merasa sangat jahat untuk anaknya. Bagaimana bisa ia menyeret anaknya sendiri kedalam kesedihan tak berujung karena perjodohan ini. Tapi sekarang ia bisa apa? Keluarga Wu bahkan sangat menantikan perjodohan ini.

Kalaupun ia bisa menghentikan ini semua, Baekhyun malah merengek padanya untuk tidak membatalkan perjodohannya. Anak manis itu tak ingin membuat keluarga Wu kecewa, namun disatu sisi Baekhyun juga tak ingin dijodohkan seperti ini.

"B-baekkie hiks tidak ingin kesekolah! B-baekkie tidak ingin melihat Chanyeollie!"

"Kenapa hiks? Kenapa tidak temui Chanyeollie terlebih dahulu? Kau harus menemuinya, jangan buat dirimu menyesal sayang. Kau masih memiliki kesempatan sam-"

"Tidak Eomma~ hiks Chanyeollie tidak akan hiks mencintai Baekkie. Chanyeollie hiks sangat membenci Baekkie hiks"

"Tidak sayang, Chanyeollie tidak membencimu! Kau tahu? Semalam ia mengantarmu pulang, ia menggendongmu sampai ke kamar. Ia juga menyelimutimu. Dan dia tersenyum ketika kau mengigaukan namanya"

"H-hiks sungguh?"

"Sungguh sayang. Chanyeollie bahkan menolak Yifan yang ingin menggendongmu"

"A-ada Yifan hyung juga?"

"Hn"

"O-oh."

"..."

"Kalau begitu...Baekkie ingin tidur lagi"

"Sa-"

"Baekkie tetap tidak akan sekolah!"

Eomma Byun menghela nafasnya dan menyerah. Tak bisa berbuat apapun selain membiarkan Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Anak itu berjalan perlahan-lahan, bahkan sempat terhuyung beberapa kali.

Baekhyun terus berjalan walaupun matanya menatap kosong lantai rumahnya. Ia memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Membaringkan lagi tubuhnya karena biar bagaimanapun ia hanya ingin memenuhi kepalanya dengan Chanyeol untuk hari ini. Ia akan melakukannya, bahkan kalau sampai kepalanya pecah ia tidak peduli. Ia akan memikirkan Chanyeol sebelum ia tidak bisa memirikan lelaki itu lagi.

.

.

.

"Ahjumma, apa Baekhyun sudah berangkat? Maafkan aku, aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan setelah pulang dari sini semalam"

"Pelan-pelan Yifan"

"Terimakasih. Apa Baekhyun sudah berangkat?"

Yifan menerima segelas air yang disodorkan Eomma Byun padanya. Ia yang baru saja berlari terburu-buru kedalam rumah Baekhyun meneguk beberapa kali airnya untuk membasahi tenggorokan.

Ia benar-benar menyesal datang sesiang ini. Kalau semalam karyawan-nya tidak mengirimi file yang membuatnya harus kerja lembur, ia pasti tidak akan kesiangan seperti ini.

09.22

Bahkan ia yakin kalau Baekhyun sudah ada dikelasnya dan tengah bermain bersama teman-temannya.

"Baekhyunnie tidak sekolah hari ini"

"Hn?"

Sebenarnya Yifan tak percaya. Byun Baekhyun bukanlah seorang anak yang akan membolos sekolah. Bahkan ketika anak itu sedang sakit parah pun Baekhyun tetap memaksakan diri untuk kesekolah, walaupun pada akhirnya ia tetap dilarikan kerumah sakit dengan ambulance.

Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Yifan tidak pernah mendapati Baekhyun seperti ini. Menurut Yifan, anak itu memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada sekolahnya. Ia selalu bersemangat ketika berangkat sekolah, tetapi akan terlihat kesal ketika jam sekolah telah berakhir.

Oh tuan Wu, sepertinya kau tidak tahu kalau bukan itu alasannya. Baekhyun bukanlah memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada sekolah. Tetapi pada teman sekelasnya! Chanyeol berada satu sekolah dengannya, bahkan mereka berada dikelas yang sama. Jadi alasan kenapa Baekhyun selalu bersemangat ketika berangkat sekolah adalah Park Chanyeol. Dan alasan kenapa ia bersedih ketika sekolah telah usai adalah Park Chanyeol. Karena hanya disekolah Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol semaunya. Karena ketika dirumah, bahkan Baekhyun tak pernah berani berkunjung kerumah keluarga Park.

"Kenapa Baekhyun tidak sekolah? Tidak biasanya"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi tadi ia merengek tidak enak badan dan katanya malas kesekolah"

"Begitu?"

"Hn. Dan sekarang mungkin ia tertidur lagi dikamarnya"

"Oh, dia membutuhkan banyak istirahat sepertinya. Kalau begitu aku akan pamit saja. Aku ada beberapa per-"

"Yifan hyung!"

"Baekhyun?"

"Ayo antar Baekkie ke sekolah"

Baik Eomma Byun atau Yifan. Keduanya nampak sangat terkejut ketika mendapati Baekhyun menghampiri mereka sudah lengkap dengan seragam dan juga tas sekolahnya.

Berbeda dengan tadi pagi yang wajahnya nampak sangat menyedihkan, kali ini wajah tanpa berdosanya itu nampak bersinar. Ada sebuah senyum manis tersemat dibibirnya ketika anak itu sampai dihadapan Eomma Byun dan juga Yifan.

"Eomma-mu bilang kau sakit"

"Sudah tidak hehe"

"Baekhyunnie, kau sudah baik-baik saja sayang?"

"Sudah Eomma~ Yifan hyung, ayo~"

"Ini sudah jam sem-"

"Ayolah hyung~"

Yifan melirik jam-nya. Kemudian ia melirik Eomma Byun yang juga menatapnya kebingungan. Dan saat mendapati Baekhyun tengah tersenyum memohon padanya, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

"Ayo kita berangkat"

Yifan berjalan duluan ketika ia sudah berpamitan dengan Eomma Byun. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, dan saat Yifan sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, ia sempatkan untuk memeluk Eomma-nya.

"Eomma benar. Daripada Baekkie menyesal, lebih baik Baekkie mencoba sekali lagi. Baekkie akan berusaha tidak kecewa kalau Chanyeollie tidak bisa bersama Baekkie lagi. Tapi, hari ini Baekkie akan mencobanya sekali lagi. Daripada tidak sama sekali kan hehe"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun sepertinya tidak masuk"

"Hn"

"Yeol, kau masih marah padaku karena aku mau bertukar dengan Baekhyun?"

"Tidak juga"

"Yeol sungguh, dia berjanji akan memberiku kontak Minseok hyung. Aku tidak tahan Yeol, penawarannya membuatku kalah telak!"

"Haishh, jangan biacar terus Kim Fucking Jongdae! Sekarang giliranmu dan Luhan! Sana pergi!"

Chanyeol mendorong bahu sahabatnya kasar. Mengabaikan kalau Jongdae mengutuknya karena apa yang ia lakukan. Chanyeol tetap tak peduli, ia malas dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan kearah lain.

"Haishh, si bodoh itu bukannya memberiku kabar!"

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya kesal. Ia merutuki Baekhyun walau sedikit khawatir kenapa anak itu tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Bahkan Luhan yang terkenal akan selalu menempel kemanapun dengan Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa sahabat kerdilnya itu tidak datang kesekolah hari ini.

Ia meraih ponselnya diam-diam dari saku. Memainkannya dibawah meja sekalian mengecek siapa tahu ada pesan masuk atau panggilan tak terjawab dari Baekhyun. Namun nyatanya tidak ada.

Selama Jongdae dan Luhan berkoar-koar didepan kelas mereka. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mendengarkan, bahkan saat dua lelaki itu menyelesaikan presentasinya Chanyeol tak tahu.

"Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun"

Bahkan saat Irene Ssaem memanggilnya, Chanyeol seolah tak dengar. Ia tak tahu, mood-nya benar-benar hancur tanpa sebab hari ini.

Barulah saat Jongdae menepuk bahunya keras ia tersadar. Ia mendapati semua temannya menatap bingung padanya, membuatnya jadi menggaruk tengkuk gugup sebelum akhirnya ia mulai maju kedepan kelas.

"Chanyeol, mana Byun Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Oh. Kau yakin bisa mempresentasikannya sendiri?"

"Aku bisa"

"Yasudah, kita mulai sekarang"

Mengabaikan bagaimana teman-teman sekelasnya baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi Byun Baekhyun memang tidak terlihat, Chanyeol memulai untuk menarik nafasnya.

Ia menatap layar didepannya dan mulai menjelaskan keseluruhan materi yang memang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

Memang sampai detik ini ia masih tak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa anak itu tidak datang disaat pengambilan nilai seperti ini? Chanyeol jadi kesal sendiri mengingatnya.

Apalagi ditambah Baekhyun tak memberikan kabar sama sekali. Berani-beraninya anak itu meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian bersama tugas kelompok mereka.

Namun, walau terlihat sangat kesal Chanyeol tidaklah sungguh-sungguh mengutuk Baekhyun didalam hatinya. Tetap ada sebuah perasaan khawatir karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengabari.

Chanyeol yakin kalau tidak ada suatu hal buruk yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Anak itu baik-baik saja semalam, kecuali hanya kakinya yang menginjak batu. Tapi apa hanya karena Baekhyun menginjak batu anak itu sampai tidak masuk sekolah? Berlebihan.

.

.

.

"Ahjussi~ Biarkan aku masuk kedalam sana ya? Ya ahjussi yaaaa~"

"Tidak bisa, kau terlambat berjam-jam siswa Byun"

"Ishh ahjussi, sudah kubilang kalau tadi itu aku harus kerumah sakit terlebih dahulu. Aku memiliki penyakit jantung dan tadi aku harus menemui dokter terlebih dahulu~"

"Tetap tidak bisa! Aku tahu kau berbohong anak nakal!"

"Ahjussi~"

Bibir Baekhyun dipoutkan karena penjaga sekolahnya kini terasa sangat menyebalkan. Apa susahnya membuka gerbang dan membiarkan Baekhyun masuk kesekolah? Ia kan sudah sangat merindukan Chanyeol-nya. Ishh, ahjussi menyebalkan.

"Ahjussi~ kumohon~ inikan pertama kalinya aku terlambat, memaafkan aku ahjussi~"

Sudah habis idenya untuk membuat Kang ahjussi membukakan gerbang untuknya. Jalan terakhirnya hanyalah bertingkah menggemaskan dihadapan lelaki paruh baya itu. Dan kalau rencana terakhirnya ini gagal, mau tak mau Baekhyun harus pergi menuju halte bus dan pulang saja.

"Ini memang pertama kalinya kau terlambat. Tapi kau sudah benar-benar terlambat siswa Byun. Kau tahu ini jam berapa?"

"Eung, 10"

"Nah, kau bahkan sudah melewatkan hampir setengah hari"

"Ayolah ahjussi~ sekali saja~"

Kang ahjussi nampak berpikir. Namun karena ia juga sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah Byun Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan, akhirnya setelah berpikir panjang gerbang itu pun terbuka.

Byun Baekhyun memekik senang bahkan sampai bertepuk tangan. Ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk memeluk Kang ahjussi sambil terus mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih.

Leganya. Baekhyun takut sekali kalau hari ini tidak bisa bertemu Chanyeol. Tapi akhirnya, setelah ia mendapatkan kebaikan dari Kang ahjussi, ketakutannya menghilang dan ia segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

Koridor sekolah saat ini benar-benar terlihat sangat sepi. Tak ada seorang pun karena Baekhyun melihat semua orang tengah duduk manis didalam kelas mereka masing-masing.

Ia tak peduli pada beberapa orang yang bahkan berdiri dari duduknya hanya untuk mengintip. Baekhyun terus berlari hingga ia sampai didepan kelasnya yang sama heningnya dengan kelas-kelas sebelumnya.

BRAK

"MAAFKAN AKU KA- karena terlambat"

Semua orang menatap Baekhyun kebingungan saat itu. Dan Baekhyun sendiri, ketika menyadari ia baru saja berteriak langsung mencicit diakhir kalimatnya.

Ia melihat Irene Ssaem, si guru magang yang cantik tengah duduk manis bak seorang putri di kursi kebanggan guru-guru mereka. Guru muda itu menatapan penuh rasa bingung diawal sebelum tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sangat tajam dan menakutkan.

Baekhyun juga melihat Chanyeol, tengah berdiri didekat Irene Ssaem dan tengah menatapnya juga. Lelaki itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi Baekhyun tetap bersyukur karena ia bisa melihat wajah tampan itu.

"Siswa Byun"

"N-ne seonsaengnim"

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"M-maafkan aku~"

"Kau terlambat, tidak memberi salam, dan kau mengacaukan presentasi temanmu"

"M-maafkan aku"

Baekhyun menunduk takut-takut diambang pintu. Tangannya memilin pegangan tas-nya sendiri karena sungguh merasa bersalah dan menyetujui semua tuduhan yang dilontarkan gurunya.

"Jangan masuk ke kelas! Letakkan tas-mu disana dan pergilah ke taman belakang. Cabuti semua rumput liar yang terlihat. Tidak boleh masuk kelas sebelum semuanya kau cabuti!"

"T-tapi Ssaem, a-aku harus me-"

"Cepat atau hukumanmu kutambah!"

"B-baik"

Tak bisa melawan lagi kehendak yang diberikan Guru mudanya. Baekhyun segera berlari meninggalkan kelas. Wajahnya sungguh menyedihkan dan ia kesal sekali pada Irene Ssaem.

Apa-apaan dengan mencabuti rumput? Bahkan biasanya yang terlambat hanya akan diminta lari mengelilingin lapangan 2 putaran. Heol, memangnya ia pikir sebesar apa taman belakang sekolah mereka? Baekhyun bahkan yakin kalau taman belakangnya jauh lebih besar ketimbang lapangan bola. Haishh, bayangkan betapa melelahkannya itu.

Dikelasnya, semua orang menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan pandangan berbeda. Banyak juga yang merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun karena hukuman yang diberikan Irene Ssaem. Tapi tak sedikit pula yang bersikap masa bodo dengan kepergian lelaki manis itu.

"Terimakasih"

Memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi tiba-tiba, Chanyeol berseru seorang diri dan membuat beberapa yang tengah melamun nampak terkejut. Dan semua orang yang sebelumnya terlalu fokus memperhatikan kepergian Baekhyun pun tersadar dan mulai bertepuk tangan.

"Kerja bagus Park Chanyeol, kau bisa kembali ketempat dudukmu!"

"Ssaem?"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin ke toilet"

"Oh, silahkan saja"

Dan Chanyeol segera berlari keluar. Melawan arah karena harusnya ia berbelok kekiri kalau ia ingin ke toilet.

Beberapa orang yang melihat Chanyeol berbelok ke arah lain hanya diam. Mereka tak berani ikut campur. Chanyeol berbelok ke arah lain, sudah pasti ingin menemui Byun Baekhyun. Untuk apa? Mungkin memarahinya lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku membenci Irene Ssaem! Haishh menyebalkan!"

"Dasar wanita jelek! Kudoakan dia tidak akan memiliki kekasih seumur hidupnya!"

Baekhyun terus menggerutu, tapi ia tetap berjongkok untuk tetap mencabuti rumput satu persatu.

Ia kesal karena disini banyak nyamuk. Tubuhnya hingga ke wajah menjadi terasa gatal karena nyamuk-nyamuk tak tahu diri. Ditambah suasana sepi yang membuat Baekhyun merasa was-was dan sedikit takut.

"Huwaaa Baekkie takut~"

"Kenapa disini tidak ada orang? Kenapa? Kenapa sepi sekali? Eomma~"

Baekhyun hampir saja menangis karena rasa takutnya yang sudah mendominasi didalam diri. Ini memang masih siang, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau hantu bisa saja muncul dihadapannya.

Memilih memejamkan matanya, Baekhyun tetap mencabuti rumput itu asal. Ia takut sekali, merasa diawasi tetapi tidak mendapati siapapun disana.

"Baek"

"Oh. Hantu itu ada Ya tuhan. Baekkie percaya hantu itu ada ya tuhan"

"Baekhyun!"

"Kenapa suaranya seperti Chanyeol? Ya tuhan tolong Baekkie~"

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Setelah sebelumnya memejamkan mata dan tidak berani sama sekali untuk menoleh, kini Baekhyun membuka matanya paksa karena pekikan heboh dibelakangnya.

Ia terkejut ketika mendapati Chanyeol. Dan ia langsung berlari menghampiri lelaki tampan itu hingga ia nyaria terjatuh karena terlilit kakinya sendiri. Dasar ceroboh.

"Baekkie takut sekali Yeollie~"

"Haishh"

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih"

"Kalau kau takut kenapa mau dihukum seperti ini? Kau kan bisa melawan!"

Baekhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan rasanya ingin menangis. Lagi, Chanyeol kembali hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, membiarkan lelaki manis yang sudah lama ia kenal itu menangis sambil memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau terlambat? Kau tahu kau memiliki presentasi kelompok, dasar menyusahkan!"

"Hiks maaf~"

"Kenapa masih menangis Byun Baekhyun?"

"A-apa hiks apa B-baekkie tidak boleh hiks menangis?"

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh menangis lagi."

"..."

"Karena aku sudah ada disini bersamamu!"

"Y-yeollie"

Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Chanyeol. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan sebelah tangan, dan juga mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa memandang wajah Chanyeol yang selalu tanpa ekspresi.

Chanyeol memang hanya memberikan Baekhyun tatapan datar, tetapi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak memarahi Baekhyun ataupun melepaskan paksa pelukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya diam, memandang wajah menyedihkan Baekhyun dan membiarkan anak itu memeluknya lagi.

"Yeollie~"

"..."

"Yeollie tahu kan kalau B-baekkie mencintai Yeollie?"

"..."

"Yeollie juga tahukan kalau...kalau cinta Baekkie tidak akan pernah berubah pada Yeollie kan?"

"..."

"Yeollie tahukan ka-"

"Intinya!"

Bukannya tidak ingin mendengarkan. Tapi Chanyeol sungguh tidak menyukai pembicaraan panjang lebar yang sebenarnya hanya memiliki satu inti.

Ia pun sebenarnya sudah mengetahui kemana inti pembicaraan yang akan dibawa Byun Baekhyun, maka dari itu ia tak ingin mendengarkan ocehan panjang lebar yang intinya sudah jelas.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol makin erat, dan lelaki tampan itu pun sama sekali tak terlihat keberatan. Ia hanya sibuk memperhatikan bagaimana anak lelaki yang memiliki wajah menggemaskan itu kini tengah sesegukan didalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"..."

"Hiks"

"..."

"Yeo-yeollie! Baekkie hiks mencintaimu!"

"..."

"SANGAT SANGAT MENCINTAIMU! AKU MENCINTAIMU PARK CHANYEOL! hiks"

Mata Chanyeol terpejam sesaat, merasa cukup kaget karena teriakan Baekhyun. Teriakannya memang teredam karena Baekhyun sama sekali tak melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol rasa itu cukup untuk memekakan telinganya.

Ia diam. Tak bisa berbuat apapun karena ia memang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebenarnya tak tega melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, tanpa alasan yang jelas tiba-tiba saja anak itu menangis sesegukan.

"Yeo-"

"Aku sudah tahu. Byun...Baekhyunnie"

"Hiks"

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku...aku bersamamu"

"Hiks"

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun padanya. Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, apalagi ketika Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dengan dagu lelaki tampan itu yang bertumpu dikepalanya.

"Yeollie~"

Kalau terus begini, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melupakan Chanyeol? Kalau lelaki itu memeluknya posesif sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya lembut, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berusaha tegar nantinya? Seandainya Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menjadi miliknya nanti, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melupakannya kalau sikap Chanyeol saja seperti ini padanya.

Rasanya ingin menghentikan waktu, membiarkan moment ini bertahan hingga seterusnya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kini bahkan Baekhyun hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari 24 jam untuk membuat Chanyeol mencintainya.

Ia takut. Benar-benar tidak tahu juga harus berbuat apa kalau seandainya ia tidak akan pernah dicintai Chanyeol. Menyerah pada takdir dan cintanya? Itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan Baekhyun lakukan.

"C-chanyeollie"

"Hn?"

"Apa...apa Yeollie mencintai Baekkie?"

Ia harus cepat. Ia tak peduli pada akhirnya, ia harus memulai kalau ia ingin kepastian. Ia tidak bisa lebih lama lagi bertahan didalam semua perjuangannya. Ia butuh jawaban Chanyeol, karena hanya jawaban lelaki itu yang bisa mengubah segalanya.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya diam, membuat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka hanya agar bisa melihat wajah tampan itu. Baekhyun menghapus air matanya lagi, memperlihatkan juga sebuah senyum manis yang nampak menyakitkan pada Chanyeol.

"Apa Yeollie mencintai Baekkie?"

"..."

"Kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kalau aku itu menyebalkan, aku berisik dan juga aneh. Aku selalu mengganggumu, membuatmu merasa risih dan juga marah. Maaf juga, karena aku...selalu menghalangimu dan juga orang-orang yang kau cintai"

"..."

"Aku...aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Jadi...maafkan aku kalau selama ini aku mengganggumu ya Yeollie."

"..."

Chanyeol masih bertahan pada wajah sedingin es andalannya. Matanya menatap tajam, sedikit tak terima karena Baekhyun berani tersenyum manis padanya seperti itu. Chanyeol tak suka melihatnya, ia tak suka mengetahui kalau Baekhyun berpura-pura tersenyum seperti itu disaat anak itu tengah sedih.

"Kau tahu? Aku senang sekali ketika kau menyadari kalau dirimu itu memang menyebalkan, berisik dan aneh. Dan aku lebih senang lagi ketika kau mengakui kalau dirimu itu selalu membuatku marah dan risih"

"..."

Baekhyun berubah menjadi sedikit takut. Wajahnya menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol kini. Lelaki tampan itu padahal masih sama, tak mengubah sama sekali ekspresinya. Namun perkataannya sedikit menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun. Walaupun itu semua benar, namun sakit sekali ketika Chanyeol mengatakannya.

"Tapi aku tak suka! Aku tidak suka kau berkata seperti itu!"

"..."

"Dan aku membenci ketika kau tersenyum hanya untuk menutupi kalau kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kau berpura-pura tersenyum, kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

"..."

"Byun Baekhyun"

"..."

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu!"

"Y-yeollie"

Baekhyun agak terkejut dengan Chanyeol. Kenapa lelaki itu selalu membuatnya bingung. Baru saja Chanyeol berkata dengan sangat dingin dan menyeramkan, namun kenapa beberapa detik kemudian lelaki itu menjadi perhatian padanya.

Baekhyun senang. Jelas ia senang. Kata-kata lembut yang Chanyeol lontarkan selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia tahu, mungkin harusnya ia menyiapkan hatinya saja kalau sampai akhir hari ini ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol. Tapi perlakukan ini, perkataannya yang tersirat akan sebuah perhatian yang cukup dalam, membuat Baekhyun kembali berharap agar lelaki itu bisa mencintainya.

Baekhyun tahu kalau kemungkinan Chanyeol akan mencintainya kurang dari 24 jam sangatlah kecil. Mungkin hanya sekitar 0,1% harapan yang Baekhyun miliki saat ini. Ia bahkan hampir saja menyerah mengingat kemungkinan itu, tapi kenapa Chanyeol selalu membuat keputus asaan Baekhyun hilang dengan mudah? Bagaimana lelaki itu selalu tahu saat-saat dimana Baekhyun akan menyerah pada cintanya. Chanyeol selalu membuatnya terikat, membuat Baekhyun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mencintainya.

"Kau boleh marah padaku setelah ini!"

Baekhyun mengambil langkahnya cepat, menyerang bibir Chanyeol dengan bibirnya tanpa aba-aba apapun. Ia memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya dengan sangat ringkih bertumpu pada dada Chanyeol, membuatnya dapat merasakan secara halus detak jantung lelaki tampan itu.

Chanyeol tak bereaksi apapun. Membalas apalagi menolak apa yang Baekhyun lakukan pada bibirnya. Ia hanya diam, menatap Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya dengan wajah penuh penghayatan.

"Aku...aku tidak akan memanggilmu Yeollie lagi. Aku tahu kau tidak nyaman dengan panggilan itu. Aku juga, aku juga tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu untuk dekat dengan siapapun lagi."

"..."

"Sekarang. Mulai detik ini. Kau boleh membenciku"

"..."

"Terimakasih karena sering membantuku. Dan untuk yang semalam, terimakasih sudah mengobati kakiku."

"..."

"Terimakasih juga karena semalam sudah mengantarku pulang. Maaf karena aku tertidur, padahal aku sudah berjanji akan belajar hehe"

Itu sangat canggung.

Bagaimana Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk tertawa dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar ingin marah melihatnya. Bisakah ia memukul Baekhyun? Membuat anak itu sadar kalau apa yang tengah ia lakukan hanyalah menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas"

"N-ne"

"Kau masih ingin disini?"

"Ne. Aku...Irene Ssaem tidak akan mengizinkanku masuk kelas kalau ini semua belum dicabuti"

"Oh. Lanjutkan kalau begitu. Aku pergi"

"Hn. Hati-hati Chan...yeol"

Sekali lagi, ini canggung!

Baekhyun tak bisa, ia tak terbiasa memanggil Chanyeol seperti itu. Ia ingin memanggilnya dengan lembut, dengan sepenuh hatinya memanggil lelaki itu seperti biasanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, kalau ia terus memperjuangkan cintanya, bagaimana bisa ia belajar untuk melupakan lelaki itu.

"Semoga kau bisa menjalani hidupmu dengan bebas ya Yeol. Aku doakan. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti spontan. Matanya terpejam dan ia berdecih sekali. Amarahnya memuncak dan ia tak suka Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Terasa asing, menyebalkan dan membuatnya kesal.

Ia berbalik dengan mata tajam yang langsung ditangkap Baekhyun. Ia harus memperingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak lagi membuatnya semakin marah. Ia tidak ingin sampai tangannya benar-benar memukul wajah cantik itu kalau Baekhyun tak bisa menghentikan ocehannya.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Hn"

Keduanya berhadapan lagi, dengan Baekhyun yang sudah tersenyum sangat manis walau ia harus sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya agar bisa bertatapan dengan Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu menatapnya menusuk, meneliti dengan seksama apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Rasa kagumnya kembali muncul, mendapati wajah bayi menggemaskan itu kini nampak semakin menggemaskan setelah tadi menahan tangisannya. Pucuk hidungnya memerah, dengan mata basah yang masih sedikit berkaca-kaca.

CUP

Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya cepat. Menahan tengkuknya dan menekannya dengan sebelah tangan. Matanya menatap mata membola Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata.

Pelukannya mengerat, membuat Baekhyun kini memindahkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher lelaki itu. Keduanya hanyut, tapi Baekhyun tetap tak bisa melepaskan kesedihannya sama sekali. Ia benar-benar takut, takut kalau setelah ini semua ia harus rela melepaskan Chanyeol.

Air matanya mengalir. Tapi Baekhyun tak berniat sama sekali untuk menyudahinya. Chanyeol masih melumat bibir bawahnya, nampak tak peduli dengan air mata Baekhyun yang kini juga memabasahi pipinya.

Isakannya tertahan oleh ciumannya. Rasanya ingin memiliki Chanyeol selamanya. Ia tak ingin melepaskan lelaki itu, tak ingin menyerah pada cintanya, tak ingin juga membuat takdir tertawa diatas penderitaannya. Ia, Byun Baekhyun. Akan memperjuangkan cintanya sampai waktu yang ia miliki benar-benar habis. Itu...kalau bisa.

"Hiks"

Hari ini tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Baekhyun menangis. Saat Chanyeol menyudahi ciumannya pun isakannya kembali terdengar. Lelaki tinggi itu menangkup wajahnya, masih membiarkan kening mereka saling menempel dengan Baekhyun yang bahkan tak berniat untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

"J-jangan hiks jangan mempermainkanku C-chan hiks Chanyeol!"

"Apa aku terlihat mempermainkanmu?"

"Hiks"

Keduanya membuka mata perlahan dan saling bertatapan. Keningnya masih saling menempel dengan air mata Baekhyun yang tetap mengalir.

Merasa tak tega, Chanyeol pun menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia pandangi sejenak wajah menyedihkan yang sudah banjir air mata milik lelaki dihadapannya. Dan Chanyeol merasa tak tahan untuk menghapus air matanya.

Tangannya yang kokoh mengusap wajah Baekhyun lembut. Menghapus air mata itu dengan perlahan walau Baekhyun masih tetap terisak.

"Apa perkataanku tadi kurang jelas eum?"

"Hiks"

"Kau tidak boleh menangis karena aku bersamamu"

"Hiks"

"Aku...akan selalu bersamamu Byun Baekhyun!"

Cup Cup

Dan kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun mendapatkan hadiahnya yang manis. Chanyeol mengecupnya penuh perhatian, tak ketinggalan kening Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol kembali memeluknya untuk sesaat.

"Jangan menangis lagi Baek"

"N-ne"

"Kita kembali ke kelas"

"T-tapi aku...I-irene Ssaem akan ma-"

"Ingat, aku selalu bersamamu! Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun"

Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Selalu seperti itu. Chanyeol membuatnya luluh dan beberapa saat kemudian akan membuatnya putus asa lagi. Lelaki itu bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun, seolah tak mau tahu apakah Baekhyun tengah mengikutinya dibelakang sana atau tidak.

Chanyeol selalu menggantungnya. Padahal yang Baekhyun butuhkan hanya jawaban Ya atau Tidak dari lelaki itu. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol selalu membuatnya menjadi rumit? Bisakah lelaki itu memberikan kepastian padanya? Haishh, Baekhyun merasa benar-benar dipermainkan sekarang.

TBC

 _ **( 4 part 1 )**_

 _ **Annyeong~**_

 _ **Kenapa ada part-part-nya? Karena chap 4 tertalu panjang kalo dijadiin satu chap. Bahkan mungkin lebih panjang dari sebelumnya^^**_

 _ **Review juseyooooooo~**_


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2 (END)

Little Crush, I Love You!

ChanBaek

.

.

.

Hanya butuh keberanian.

Chanyeol memang hanya butuh sebuah keberanian untuk menghentikan langkah Baekhyun didepannya. Ia masih menjaga jarak, tak sama sekali mengusik Baekhyun yang berjalan lemah didepannya.

Sejak tadi ia terus mengikuti Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan anak itu. Bahkan saat Baekhyun dan juga Luhan berpisah karena Luhan beralasan harus bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Baekhyun masih tak menyadari kalau Chanyeol mengikutinya.

Sejak tadi jantung Chanyeol selalu bergemuruh tak jelas ketika melihat Baekhyun. Ia benci mengetahui kalau Baekhyun berusaha menjauhinya. Chanyeol tahu anak itu mungkin marah karena ia tak membalas perasaannya, tapi kenapa harus marah?

Lagipula, bukannya Chanyeol tak ingin membalas perasaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol rasa, kalau ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya sekarang, rasanya masih belum tepat.

"Tunggu!"

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti. Mendengar suara yang tak asing memekik dibelakangnya, matanya memutar jengah sebelum berbalik. Ia mendapati Jongdae, tengah menumpukan tangan dilututnya dengan nafas terengah.

"Jalanmu ce- ah, Baekhyun? Maaf Baek, aku...aku memanggil Chanyeol"

"Hmm, tak apa Jongdae. Ohiya, aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa Jongdae, aku ak- dan...C-chanyeol juga. Sampai jumpa"

Baekhyun berbalik cepat dan berlari, ia harus pergi. Tak perlu melihat Chanyeol karena ia pun sudah berjanji tak akan mengganggu lelaki itu lagi.

Melihat Baekhyun yang begitu cepat berlari membuat Chanyeol senpat menyerngit bingung. Sejak Baekhyun ikut kembali kekelas dan meninggalkan hukumannya tadi, anak itu dengan sangat jelas berubah.

Bahkan saat Irene Ssaem selesai memarahi mereka, Baekhyun hanya diam. Tak seperti biasanya, diamana anak itu akan merengek atau mungkin mengutuk. Tapi nyatanya Baekhyun hanya diam, mengabaikan Chanyeol dan segera masuk ke kelas.

"Kau dan Baekhyun bertengkar ya?"

"Hn?"

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Chanyeol melirik Jongdae, tak berniat menjawab dan hanya menatapnya datar. Jongdae terlihat agak merasa bersalah menanyakan hal semacam itu. Namun ia benar-benar penasaran, tak biasanya Baekhyun bersikap begitu canggung pada Chanyeol.

"Ayo pulang"

"Yeol?"

"Pulang Jongdae! Pulang!"

"Haishh, baiklah tuan tak berhati"

Dan keduanya berjalan dengan Jongdae yang membuntut. Chanyeol mendahuluinya, nampak tak bersemangat dan hanya memandang kosong lantai koridor dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

Dengan langkah kakinya yang perlahan, Baekhyun menyusuri jalanan yang ia lalui. Matanya sesekali melirik ponselnya, bingung harus menyalakan kembali benda kotak itu atau tidak.

Sejak ia keluar dari sekolah tadi ia memang sengaja mematikan ponselnya. Dengan alasan _'tak ingin diganggu'_ katanya. Ia tak ingin Eommanya atau siapapun menghubungi dan memintanya untuk cepat-cepat pulang kerumah. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri, merutuki nasibnya sebelum ia tak bisa merutuk lagi.

"Ah, kemana saja asalkan tidak pulang!"

Ia berlari cepat dan mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Ia tak peduli kalau hari sudah mulai petang dan jalanan pun mulai terlihat sepi. Baekhyun terus menjauh, berjalan kemanapun sesuka hatinya tanpa memikirkan macam-macam.

Sebenarnya ia lelah, ia ingin pulang dan berbaring diranjangnya. Tapi rasanya berat. Ia sangat Yakin kalau Yifan pasti sudah berada dirumah dan menunggu-nya pulang. Bukannya tidak ingin menemui Yifan, ia hanya...mungkin belum sanggup menerima kenyataan kalau ia benar-benar harus melepaskan Chanyeol.

Padahal ia juga ingat kalau hari ini Appa-nya pulang setelah sebulan penuh meninggalkannya. Ia sangat merindukan Appa-nya, ingin memeluk dan juga bermanja-manja pada lelaki paruh baya itu. Tapi sekali lagi, rasanya berat kalau Baekhyun harus pulang kerumah sekarang. Ia tak akan bisa, tak akan bisa mengakui pada semua orang yang menunggu-nya dirumah kalau ia kalah telak dari takdirnya.

"Huft. Melelahkan"

Baekhyun memilih sebuah kursi panjang dan duduk disana. Ia merasa lelah setelah hampir 10 menit berlari. Nafasnya terengah, tapi entah kenapa ia malah tersenyum setelahnya. Kemudian matanya terpejam, dan Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya.

Setiap kali Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, hanya Chanyeol-lah satu-satunya yang melintas disana. Membuat dadanya kembali merasa sesak, namun ia tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Aku...mana bisa hiks melepaskanmu!"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Aku bodoh sekali hiks"

Dan ia menangis. Tangannya menutupi wajahnya, tak membiarkan siapapun melihat wajahnya yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

"Luhan!"

 _"Hn? ada apa meneleponku? Kau tidak bermaksud untuk me-"_

"Kalau Jongdae tidak memaksa aku tidak akan meneleponmu!"

 _"Haishh, cepat katakan!"_

"Apa Baekhyun bersamamu?"

 _"Baekhyun? Untuk apa ka-"_

"Jongdae menagih kontak Minseok hyung. Dia memintaku menelepon kerumahnya, tapi Byun ahjumma bilang Baekhyun belum pulang. Ia bersamamu tidak?"

 _"Oooh, Jong- APA KAU BILANG? BELUM PULANG?"_

"Jangan berteriak begitu rusa sialan!"

 _"Maaf. Katakan padaku sekali lagi! Katakan!"_

Chanyeol yakin kalau disebrang sana Luhan pasti terlihat sangat bodoh dengan wajah terkejutnya. Lelaki manis itu pasti benar-benar tekejut setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat malas untuk berhadapan dengan Luhan. Ia dan Luhan adalah musuh bebuyutan. Anak itu juga membencinya, apalagi ketika Luhan tahu kalau Chanyeol sering menyakiti Baekhyun. Mungkin, kalau dihitung-hitung pun dendam keduanya sudah tak bisa dijabarkan dengan persentase angka.

Kalau bukan gara-gara Jongdae, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mau menghubungi rusa cina itu. Tadi Jongdae meneleponnya, mengatakan padanya kalau Baekhyun tak sama sekali mengangkat telepon darinya. Anak itu mematikan ponselnya, kata Jongdae. Dan saat Chanyeol mencoba untuk menghubungi, memang benar kalau ponsel Baekhyun sepertinya mati.

Karena Jongdae memohon lagi, memintanya menelepon rumah Baekhyun dan menanyakan perihal kontak seseorang yang sudah Baekhyun janjikan, Chanyeol lagi-lagi menelepon rumah Baekhyun.

Saat itu yang mengangkat Byun ahjumma. Wanita itu terdengar sangat ramah ketika menyambutnya, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum akhirnya sadar maksud dirinya menelepon. Chanyeol menanyakan Baekhyun, to the point mengenai Jongdae yang menagih kontak Minseok hyung. Tapi tiba-tiba Byun ahjumma mengatakan kalau Baekhyun belum pulang dan memintanya bertanya pada Luhan saja.

Dan berakhirlah seperti ini, Luhan baru saja memekik diteleponnya. Membuat Chanyeol harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga ketimbang telinganya tuli mendadak kalau mendengar rusa cina itu memekik lagi.

 _"Serius Park! Kau bilang Baekhyunnie-ku belum pulang?"_

"Memangnya tidak bersamamu? Byun ahjumma memintaku meneleponmu dan menanyakan Baek-"

 _"Dia tidak bersamaku! Aku sedang kencan bodoh!"_

"Hishh, aku tidak peduli dengan kencanmu sialan!"

 _"Terserah. Tapi sungguh Yeol, kemana Baekhyun pergi? Ia tidak berasamaku!"_

"Ya mana aku tahu! Kalau aku tahu, untuk apa meneleponmu. Dasar bodoh!"

 _"..."_

Sungguh, tidak di telepon ataupun ketika bertemu, kenapa Luhan selalu saja membuatnya kesal? Selalu membuatnya ingin memukul wajah cantik lelaki itu. Tidak Luhan tidak Baekhyun, sama saja tingkahnya. Sama-sama bodoh pula.

"Rusa cina!"

 _"..."_

"Yak! Si bodoh ini kenapa la-"

 _"Yeol"_

"Hn?"

 _"Aku khawatir pada Baekhyun. Aku takut anak itu kenapa-kenapa. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana cerobohnya Baekhyun. Aku...takut."_

"Y-yak! Jangan bicara seperti itu bodoh!"

 _"B-bagaimana hiks kalau ia diculik? Bagaimana kalau seseorang macam-macam hiks pada Baekhyun, Yeol! Bagaimana?"_

"I-itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau jangan berpikir yang macam-macam haishh!"

 _"..."_

Luhan tak menjawabnya, tapi Chanyeol tahu kalau lelaki rusa itu menangis. Ia bisa mendengar isakan halus Luhan, diasertai kalimat-kalimat penenang yang Chanyeol tebak dilontarkan oleh kekasih Luhan.

 _"Yeol"_

"Hn?"

 _"Bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun benar-benar hiks di-"_

"Aku akan mencarinya!"

 _"Ta-"_

 _Tuuuuuttuuuuut_

Chanyeol meraih kunci motornya, memilih jaketnya yang tergantung asal dan segera pergi. Ia bertemu Eomma dan Noona-nya ketika melewati ruang keluarga. Tapi ia tak peduli, ia tetap tergesa setelah mengambil helm-nya.

"Mau kencan dengan Baekhyunnie ya?"

"Jaga adik iparku baik-baik ya Channie~"

"Haishh"

Chanyeol tak mau ambil pusing. Setelah motornya menyala, ia segera pergi. Melaju cepat tak tentu arah hanya agar bisa menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun yang tidak jelas.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar Ahjussi sendiri? London menyenangkan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Yifan. Dan London...tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang kembali ke kampung halaman"

Kedua lelaki itu tersenyum. Dengan yang lebih tua diantara keduanya merangkul dengan akrab yang paling muda. Yifan nampak nyaman berada disisi Byun ahjussi, begitupun sebaliknya.

Tadi ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar Byun ahjumma menjemput Byun ahjussi di bandara. Ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya, meminta seorang pegawai menggantikan karena ia harus, ekhmm menjemput calon mertua?

"Sayang, mana Baekhyunnie?"

"Eung? Anak manis itu belum pulang, sepertinya mengerjakan tugas kelompok."

"Begitukah? Sudah dihubungi?"

"Ponselnya mati"

"Haishh, anak itu benar-benar. Padahal tunangannya sudah menunggu, bukannya memberi kabar"

Eomma Byun yang baru saja bergabung dengan para lelaki itu tersenyum, ia memilih duduk disofa single setelah meletakan cangkir teh-nya.

Ketiga orang itu berbincang-bincang ringan, disertai tawa yang terdengar sangat harmonis untuk siapapun yang mendengarnya. Senyum mereka pun tak pernah nampak luntur ketika mendengarkan cerita apapun yang keluar dari mulut Appa Byun.

Yifan adalah yang paling muda disana, tapi ia dapat dengan mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan Appa dan juga Eomma Byun saat itu. Ia merasanya nyaman didalam keluarga ini, merasa begitu menyayangi orang-orang ini seperti keluarganya sendiri.

"Huft, anakku yang paling menggemaskan itu sebentar lagi akan menikah denganmu. Dan kau, akan menjadi menantu paling sempurna yang pas-"

Toktoktoktoktok

Toktoktoktoktok

"Aku akan membuka pintunya"

Eomma Byun langsung bangkit dari duduknya tanpa meminta persetujuan Appa Byun dan juga Yifan. Dengan tergesa ia berlari kepintu rumahnya. Bukannya khawatir atau takut, ia malah penasaran pada seseorang yang dengan brutal mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Senyumnya mengembang dengan maksud sopan untuk menyambut seseorang yang hampir membolongi pintu rumahnya. Namun saat menyadari siapa orang itu, senyumnya malah luntur. Ia menyerngit bingung, namun merasa khawatir ketika Chanyeol-lah yang muncul dihadapannya dengan nafas terengah dan juga wajah menegang.

"Chanyeollie"

"Ahjumma, apa Baekhyun sudah pulang? Anak itu sudah pulang? Bisa aku melihatnya? Ak-"

"Chanyeol, pelan-pelan sayang. Bicaralah perlahan"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, ia bahkan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan ketika Byun ahjumma mengusap-usap bahunya.

"Ayo masuk dulu sayang. Diluar gerimis. Kau pas-"

"Ahjumma!"

"Hn?"

"Baekhyun!"

"Ah, anak itu belum pulang. Sepertinya mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Ayo masuk dulu, aku akan membuatkan susu hangat untukmu"

"Tap-"

"Kita tunggu Baekhyunnie didalam. Kita tunggu bersama"

Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa menolak. Saat ia hendak pergi dari sana, Byun ahjumma malah sudah menariknya paksa bak hewan peliharaan. Oh, ingatkan Chanyeol kalau Byun ahjumma tak berbeda jauh sikap kekanakannya dengan Baekhyun sendiri.

.

.

.

Suasana diruang keluarga kediaman Byun menjadi dingin dan sedikit mencekam sejak kedatangan Chanyeol. Sedari tadi bahkan Yifan dan juga Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya saling melontarkan tatapan-tatapan keji dan tidak suka satu sama lain.

Eomma dan Appa Byun bahkan sampai bingung sendiri dengan kelakuan dua lelaki tampan itu. Tak ada salah satu diantara Chanyeol ataupun Yifan yang berbicara. Keduanya hanya berdeham dan menjawab sangat singkat ketika Eomma atau Appa Byun bertanya.

"Haishh, hujannya semakin lebat. Kenapa Baekhyunnie belum juga pulang?" Eomma Byun berusaha memecah keheningan walau sepertinya tak berhasil. Ia nampak begitu panik, apalagi diluar hujan deras dan tak ada kabar apapun dari Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah sayang, jangan panik seperti itu" Jawab Appa Byun sambil menarik Eomma Byun kedalam pelukannya. Ia sama khawatirnya dengan sang istri, namun tak terlalu menunjukkan karena tak ingin memperparah keadaan.

"Chanyeollie, apa Luhan bilang tidak bersama Baekhyunnie-ku?"

"Eung?"

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sibuk mengalirkan aliran listrik dari matanya untuk membalas tatapan Yifan pun menoleh pada Byun ahjumma.

Ia berdeham sekali, berusaha terlihat baik karena sebelumnya ia hanya memasang wajah menyeramkan selama bersaing dengan Yifan.

"Sebenarnya, Luhan tidak bersama Baekhyun"

"Ap-"

"Aku akan mencarinya lagi kalau begitu"

"Tapi diluar masih hujan sayang~ kau mau mencari Baekhyunnie-ku kemana?"

"Istriku benar, sebaiknya kau tunggu sampai hujannya sedikit reda. Kau naik motor kan? Kau bisa sakit kalau nekat hujan-hujanan"

"Tak apa ahjussi. Aku ha-"

 _Tap tap_

"Eomma, Baekkie pul- C-chanyeollie a-ah maksudku...Chanyeol?"

Semua orang disana teekejut bukan main, bahkan Yifan sampai bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia merasa khawatir pada anak manis itu, dan saat hendak menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, ia benar-benar harus pasrah karena Chanyeol sudah melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa permisi, Chanyeol langsung berlari cepat menyelak Yifan dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Ia tak peduli kalau dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki Baekhyun kini basah semua. Setelah berjam-jam merasa khawatir, akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega karena Baekhyun pulang dalam keadaan baik. Kecuali kondisi bahas kuyup, tentunya.

Dengan dipenuhi rasa khawatir, tangannya memegangi bahu Baekhyun dan menatap anak itu lekat. Chanyeol bahkan mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang basah karena air hujan. Chanyeol gemas bukan main pada kecerobohan Baekhyun. Sudah tahu ini masih hujan lebat, tapi anak itu malah nekat.

Diperlakukan begitu, Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Lelaki itu sibuk mengeringkan wajah dan juga tangan Baekhyun dengan cara mengusapnya. Baekhyun jadi terharu, dan ia malah meneteskan air matanya secara tak sadar.

"Hiks"

Chanyeol tahu. Dan sejak pagi ia sudah terbiasa mendengar Baekhyun terisak seperti ini. Tak perlu dipedulikan, walau didalam hati Chanyeol mati-matian untuk tidak mencium Baekhyun dihadapan orang-orang ini.

"Baekhyunnie~" Eomma Byun menghampirinya dengan tangan membentang lebar, bersiap untuk menyambut Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks"

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang? Eomma benar-benar kha-"

"C-chan hiks yeol" Tapi Baekhyun seolah tak peduli pada Eommanya. Ia kepalanya masih menengadah memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang masih fokus mengusap-usap tangan dingin Baekhyun.

"Hn?"

"W-wae? Kenapa hiks kau jahat s-sekali hiks padaku? Ken-"

"Aku mau pulang. Aku cukup senang kau sudah pulang dengan selamat."

Tanpa mau peduli pada Byun ahjumma yang baru saja hendak menghampirinya, Chanyeol sudah berlalu tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu. Ia bahkan tak menoleh sama sekali ketika Baekhyun berusaha untuk menghentikannya.

"Baekhyunnie"

"E-eomma"

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya cepat karena tak ingin membuat Eomma-nya merasa khawatir. Ia berniat menyusul Chanyeol kalau saja Eomma Byun tidak memeluknya.

"Haishh, kau darimana saja? Eomma dan Appa benar-benar khawatir padamu"

"Itu...maafkan Baekkie~"

"Jangan ulangi lagi eum? Kau bisa membuat Eomma mati penasaran kalau tidak mem-"

"Eomma, Baekkie ingin menyusul Chanyeollie dulu. Bolehkan Eomma? Baekkie ada sedikit hal yang perlu dibica-"

"Baek!"

Pelukan Eomma Byun sudah terlepas darinya. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah mengecup pipi Eomma-nya ketika ia hendak berbalik untuk menyusul Chanyeol. Tapi saat ia hendak berlari, Yifan malah menahannya. Lelaki itu memegangi pergelangan tangan Baekhyun erat, sempat membuat Baekhyun merintih sakit tapi diabaikan.

Baekhyun menatap memohon pada Yifan agar lelaki itu melepaskannya. Tapi sayangnya Yifan hanya diam, tak melepaskannya dan malah menarik Baekhyun untuk mendekat padanya.

"Masuk kamar!"

"H-hyung"

"Baek, masuk kamar sekarang! Kau bisa masuk angin ka-"

"Hyung~"

"Aku ini calon suami-mu Baekhyun! Dengarkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit!"

"..."

"Sekarang, pergilah ke kamarmu!"

"H-hyung benar. H-hyung...suami...h-hyung hiks benar"

Baekhyun menangis, tapi matanya sesekali melirik kearah lain. Ia hanya ingin menemui Chanyeol sejenak, ia hanya ingin meminta penjelasan pada lelaki yang sudah membuat perasaannya jadi berantakan.

Tapi Yifan sudah memeluknya erat, bahkan mengambil alih tas Baekhyun yang basah kuyup dan memberikannya pada Eomma Byun.

"Ayo kuantar ke kamarmu"

"Tap-"

"Kau bisa sakit"

"Hiks t-tapi aku ingin b-bicara hiks dengan C-chan-hmpthh"

Jangankan Baekhyun, bahkan Eomma dan Appa Byun yang melihatnya nampak terkejut. Bahkan Appa Byun langsung melompat dari duduknya ketika melihat Yifan mencium anaknya tiba-tiba. Keduanya berdiri beberapa langkah dari Yifan dan juga Baekhyun, masih ragu untuk menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukan mereka karena Yifan masih menahan Baekhyun.

Bukannya tidak suka, tapi mereka benar-benar terkejut dengan tindakan Yifan mencium bayi mereka yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Baek, kumohon sayang"

"Hiks"

"Kita akan memulai hidup baru. Apa kau tidak bisa hanya melirikku seorang? Menjadikanku satu-satunya lelaki yang akan ada dipikiranmu un-"

"5 menit hyung. H-hanya hiks 5 menit. Baekkie mohon~"

"Tap- Baek! Baekhyun!"

Bukannya tak ingin mengejar atau bagaimana. Yifan juga agak terkejut ketika Baekhyun memotong ucapannya dengan mencium bibirnya kilat. Saat Yifan setia didalam keterkejutannya, Baekhyun sudah berlari menjauh dan meninggalkan orang-orang didalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Haishh"

"C-chanyeol"

"Hn?"

Hujan masih mengguyur malam itu walau sudah nampak sedikit reda. Sejak 5 menit yang lalu, Chanyeol sendiri bahkan masih ragu untuk menerobos hujan lagi atau tidak. Ia sudah menimang berkali-kali, bahkan sudah menengadahkan tangannya untuk memastikan kalau hujannya tidak terlalu deras.

Saat merasakan seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya, yang Chanyeol lakukan setelahnya hanya berdeham. Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk dalam. Pakaiannya masih sama basahnya seperti sebelumnya dimana artinya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berniat menggantinya dengan yang lebih baik.

"Belum mengganti pakaianmu? Kau bisa masuk ang-"

"Kenapa...kau ada dirumahku?"

"Hn?"

Chanyeol bahkan tak tahu kalau ia harus jujur atau tidak. Ia ragu kalau mengatakan ia khawatir pada anak dihadapannya yang sedari tadi tidak pulang-pulang dan susah dihubungi.

Walau Chanyeol ingin jujur mengenai kekhawatirannya, ego-nya tetap menuntun dan menguasai dirinya. Hingga akhirnya ia pun hanya memutar mata jengah sambil memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat dan mampir"

"O-oh"

"..."

"..."

"Kau tidak kedinginan? Udaranya sangat dingin setelah hujan."

"N-nanti saja"

"Bahkan saat kulitmu sudah keriput dan sangat pucat kau masih bisa berpura-pura kuat"

"..."

"Sekarang masuk kedalam dan ganti pakaianmu. Aku akan pulang sekarang, hujannya su-"

"Ah, kau...tidak ingin mengambil helm-mu yang kemarin tertinggal disekolah? A-aku membawanya pulang dan sekarang...a-ada dikamarku"

"..."

"I-itu..."

"Hanya mengambil helm dan setelah itu biarkan aku pulang"

"N-ne"

Baekhyun berbalik terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan Chanyeol berjalan membuntut dibelakangnya. Ia melangkah ragu-ragu, masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya bersama Chanyeol dan bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang diruang tengah keluarga mereka.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ketika melewati Yifan dan orang tuanya. Ia hampir saja berlari, tapi saat mengingat ada Chanyeol dibelakangnya ia urung.

"Eoh? Kau mau kemana bersama Chanyeollie eum?"

"A-aku..."

"Aku harus mengambil helm-ku yang dibawa Baekhyun kemarin ahjumma"

"O-oh"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol cepat sebelum lelaki tampan itu mengobrol lebih banyak lagi dengan keluarganya. Baekhyun juga ingin bicara pada Chanyeol. Tapi secara pribadi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan tak sadar baru saja menghirup dalam aroma menyegarkan dari pengharum ruangan dikamar Baekhyun.

Lemon.

Wanginya masih sama bahkan sejak ia tak pernah main lagi kesini. Ia sempat memperhatikan sekitar, dan tak banyak berubah. Hanya lemari, wallpaper tembok dan juga ranjang Baekhyun yang berubah. Juga, mungkin beberapa mini action yang dipajang Baekhyun diatas nakas dekat meja belajarnya. Selebihnya, semua terlihat sama dimata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih mendapati foto-foto masa kecil Baekhyun bersamanya. Bahkan Chanyeol juga bisa menemukan kincir angin buatannya dipajang dengan kotak kaca. Itu hadiah yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun saat mereka masih kecil.

Sebuah senyum muncul dibibirnya untuk dua detik. Sebelum akhirnya hilang ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"C-chanyeol"

"Hn?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala didepan sana dengan tangan yang memilin ujung piyamanya. Itu membuat Chanyeol menyerngit bingung, juga membuat si tampan dengan marga Park ini merasa...agak bersalah.

Chanyeol tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi merasa berasalah seperti ini. Menurutnya ia tak memiliki salah apapun pada Baekhyun. Oh, selain tak membalas perasaannya saja.

Haruskah Chanyeol minta maaf? Hal terdalam didirinya menuntutnya secara tiba-tiba untuk minta maaf pada Baekhyun. Tanpa alasan jelas dan hanya karena melihat Baekhyun menunduk dengan begitu menyedihkan. Haruskah? Tapi Chanyeol bukanlah seorang yang seperti itu. Ia memiliki banyak elakan dan juga pemikiran bodoh yang selalu mengagung-agungkan egonya.

"Helm-nya...ada diatas nakas"

Chanyeol masih melamun bahkan ketika Baekhyun sudah menunjuk dengan jemari indahnya letak helm Chanyeol. Anak itu nampak sangat tak bersemangat, ada kesedihan yang selalu Chanyeol tangkap sejak Baekhyun memandangnya. Dan itu agak menganggu untuk Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun"

"Y-ya?"

3 langkah yang sempat Chanyeol hitung untuk sampai kehadapan Baekhyun. Ia tak sanggup lagi. Tak bisa lebih lama lagi membuat Baekhyun terlalu menyedihkan untuknya. Ia akan menghentikan segala kekejaman yang pernah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin memulai semuanya lagi, dari awal. Ia tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menangis dan menunduk sedih karenanya. Ia akan membuat semua hal yang ia lakukan dan Baekhyun menyenangkan. Seperti saat mereka kecil dulu.

"Bee"

"C-chanyeol"

"Maafkan aku"

Mata Baekhyun membola karena begitu terkejut akan ucapan Chanyeol, juga aksi tiba-tiba lelaki itu yang langsung memeluknya. Chanyeol mendekapnya erat, meminta maaf berkali-kali didepan telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Chanyeol meminta maaf, memeluknya, menciumnya, tapi kemudian membencinya lagi. Bukan hal baru dan harusnya Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol hanya main-main. Ia yakin, ia tak akan memaafkan Chanyeol untuk kali ini.

"T-tidak!"

Dan pelukan keduanya terlepas. Dengan pandangan sok kuat yang Baekhyun layangkan. Walau matanya sudah memerah, Baekhyun masih berusaha menolak Chanyeol. Ia hanya tak ingin Chanyeol menyakitinya lagi. Ia memang mencintai Chanyeol, tapi ia mencintai bukan untuk disakiti setelahnya.

"Baek"

"Tidak Yeol, tidak. Kumohon jangan lagi" Baekhyun menjauh, mundur selangkah dan menyisakan jarak dengan Chanyeol "Aku tidak mau menangis lagi. Aku tidak mau kau memperlakukanku semena-mena lagi" Ia berucap, begitu tepat dan menusuk untuk Chanyeol. Tapi memang itu niatnya. Baekhyun hanya berusaha membuat Chanyeol tersadar kalau Baekhyun itu hampir menyerah mencintainya.

Chanyeol masih tertegun. Ia tahu ia telah menyakiti Baekhyun, tapi separah itukah? Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau ia benar-benar menyakiti orang yang pernah ia sayangi.

"Baek, aku benar-benar minta maaf" Kali ini serius. Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh dengan permintaan maafnya. "Kau akan kembali mengabaikanku beberapa menit kemudian" Tapi Baekhyun tetap menolaknya.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa Chanyeol? Kau malu aku selalu mengikutinya? Kau membenciku? Kau tidak mau mengenalku? Kau jijik padaku? Ka-"

"Kumohon, jangan seperti itu sayang"

Sayang.

Baekhyun senang sekali. Andai saja Chanyeol benar-benar berniat terus memanggilnya seperti itu, Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana manisnya kehidupan mereka nanti.

"K-kau memanggilku 'sayang'"

"Hn"

"J-jangan Yeol. Hiks"

"..."

"Aku tidak m-mau berharap lagi padamu hiks" Isakan Baekhyun terdengar begitu lemah diakhir kalimatnya. Hingga Chanyeol yang mendengarnya merasa iba.

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Ia masih tak menyangka Baekhyun bisa tak memberikannya kesempatan seperti ini. Padahal biasanya ketika ia minta maaf dalam satu bisikan, Baekhyun akan langsung memaafkannya.

Apa Baekhyun sudah bosan padanya? Baekhyun tak mau lagi mencintainya? Sebesar itukah kesalahan Chanyeol?

"Bee, aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Aku berjanji, ini terakhir kalinya aku mengecewakanmu"

"Hiks"

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku berjanji"

"..."

"Kau boleh membunuhku kalau aku menyakitimu lagi"

"..."

"Tolong biarkan aku memelukmu"

Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat menolaknya, Chanyeol sudah menarik pinggang anak manis itu. Sebelah tangannya ia angkat hanya untuk mengusap-usap belakang kepala Baekhyun dan juga punggung ringkihnya.

Baekhyun menangis lagi. Kenapa disaat-saat terakhir seperti ini Chanyeol malah kembali membuatnya merasa nyaman. Yifan dibawah sana sudah bersiap dan menunggu keputusan finalnya. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol harus mengganggunya.

Baekhyun tak bisa berpikir kalau begini ceritanya. Ia akan menyanggupi perjodohannya dengan Yifan, tapi bagaimana kalau Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh dengan permintaan maafnya. Itu membuat kepala Baekhyun rasanya ingin pecah.

"C-chanyeol hiks"

"Maafkan aku"

Anggukan kepala Baekhyun yang begitu cepat dapat Chanyeol rasakan didadanya. Anak itu membenamkan wajahnya disana, dengan tangan mungil yang melingkar erat ditubuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun itu tak mau kehilangan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya. Mereka hanya teman, teman masa kecil. Dan hanya itu. Jadi, Baekhyun tak punya sama sekali alasan untuk tidak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Ia tak mungkin mengatakan pada Yifan kalau ia tak bisa meninggalkan teman masa kecilnya. Ia tidak bisa. Ia tak mau juga mengecewakan dirinya, memangnya kalau ia melepaskan Yifan, Chanyeol mau menerimanya? Jawabannya bahkan masih buram.

"Hiks"

"Jangan menangis smurf"

Ah, panggilan itu.

Baekhyun agak terkejut karena Chanyeol masih mengingatnya. Ia panggilan sayang mereka ketika masih kecil. Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya, dan ia pun mengeratkan lagi pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Giant"

"Hn"

"Hiks B-baekkie menyayangi Giant"

"Tentu. Kau harus!"

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang. Ia tertawa pelan tanpa suara mendengarkan bagaimana suara kekanakan Baekhyun memanggilnya seperti itu. Oh tuhan, ini menyenangkan. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja Chanyeol minta maaf pada Baekhyun seperti ini. Dan ia mengakui kebodohannya.

Keduanya masih berpelukan, bahkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan ketika kedua kaki Baekhyun menginjak kakinya agar anak itu lebih tinggi beberapa centi.

Tubuh keduanya bergerak kekanan kekiri sesuai pergerakan Chanyeol. Dulu ia biasa melakukan seperti ini bersama Baekhyun. Ketika waktu kecil Baekhyun merengek ingin diajari berdansa, inilah yang Chanyeol lakukan. Mereka melakukannya sambil berpelukan, tentu dengan kaki Baekhyun yang menapak di kaki Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu"

"Yeollie~"

"Kita setiap hari bertemu. Tapi karena kebodohanku kita malah terlihat seperti orang asing. Maafkan aku"

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi~"

Baekhyun tak tahu apakah ini sudah terlambat untuk mendapatkan hati Chanyeol. Ia tak memiliki waktu karena kesempatan yang diberikan Yifan pun sudah habis. Tapi ia juga tak bisa melepaskan Chanyeol. Ia ingin seperti ini. Ia ingin memeluk Chanyeol untuk selama-lamanya.

"Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu lagi Smurf"

"Itu sebuah janji?"

"Ya. Aku ber-"

"Baekhyun?"

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol. Saat ia melihat Eomma-nya berdiri mematung diambang pintu, yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah tersenyum kekanakan. Terlihat sekali kalau ia tengah merasa senang.

Wanita paruh baya itu menatap keduanya bingung. Apalagi ketika ia membuka pintu ia langsung disuguhi pemandangan dimana sepasang anak adam tengah berpelukan.

"Eung, sepertinya aku harus pulang"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat kearah Chanyeol. Ia takut sekali ketika Chanyeol berkata seperti barusan. Ia tak ingin Chanyeol bersikap dingin lagi padanya ketika mereka yang tengah bermesraan dipergoki oleh orang lain.

Ia memandangi lelaki yang baru saja kembali kehadapannya setelah mengambil helm diatas nakas. Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, mengusak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Chanyeol, jangan!"

"Aku harus pulang"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Tidak akan. Aku akan menelepon kalau sudah sampai rumah"

"Janji?"

"Ya"

Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat cepat dikening Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan dan mengusap lembut pipi anak itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun tekejut, tak kalah dari Eomma Byun yang nyatanya lebih terkejut diantara mereka bertiga. Mata wanita paruh baya itu membulat, ikut senang saat Baekhyun tertawa tapi juga bingung dengan situasinya. Ia tak tahu ada apa dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mencium kening anaknya. Tapi itu manis sekali, sungguh.

"Ahjumma"

"O-oh, y-ya sayang?"

"Aku permisi"

"I-itu...ya. Hati-hati ya sayang. Ayo aku antar kedepan"

"Terimakasih"

Chanyeol memilih untuk mendahului wanita paruh baya itu, ia berjalan perlahan-lahan. Dan janag lupakan sebuah senyum yang mampir dibibirnya. Ia tak akan macam-macam lagi pada Baekhyun. Ia janji akan menjadi lebih baik lagi untuk orang yang ia sejak lama itu.

.

.

"Jongdae!"

 _"Mana Baekhyun?"_

"Dirumahnya! Ah, aku punya kabar bagus"

 _"Tentang?"_

"Tentang, aku dan...Baekhyun"

 _"Haruskah menceritakannya padaku?"_

"Hn"

Chanyeol telah sampai dipekarangan rumahnya ketika tiba-tiba ia berhasrat ingin menelepon Jongdae. Dengan penuh semangat ia memulai percakapannya dengan sang sahabat. Dan Chanyeol yakin, Jongdae pasti sempat merasa terkejut ketika pertama kali mendengar Chanyeol begitu bersemangat.

 _"Jadi? Kau dan Baekhyun?"_

"Kami...berbaikan"

 _"Hn?"_

"Sungguh berbaikan!"

 _"Lalu?"_

"Dan aku...aku rasa aku menyukainya"

 _"Ah, sudah kuduga. Kau aneh ketika bersama Baekhyun. Kau selalu marah-marah, tapi selalu mengkhawatirkan anak itu bak orang kesetanan"_

Chanyeol rasa itu semua benar. Apa yang Jongdae katakan tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun, ia akui itu benar. Chanyeol sudah merasakan itu semua pada Baekhyun sejak lama. Dan kalau saja ego dan gengsinya tidak tinggi, pasti ia dan Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja sejak kemarin.

 _"Lalu rencanamu? Kapan menyatakan perasaan?"_

"Eung...bagaimana dengan besok?"

 _"Heol. Itu terlalu cepat brother!"_

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik"

 _"Terserah saja"_

"Kau harus membantuku!"

 _"Memangnya aku pernah tidak membantumu?"_

"Oh. Kau yang terbaik Kim"

 _"Aku harus menutup teleponnya. Ibuku memanggil"_

"Tentu."

Cklek

Pintu rumahnya Chanyeol buka dan ia tak mendapati siapapun didalam rumahnya. Sempat berpikir kalau Noona dan Eomma-nya mungkin sudah tidur atau tengah menonton TV bersama.

Ia berjalan santai, berniat ke dapur karena ia merasa haus sebelum Yoora muncul dan mengejutkannya "Giant!" Dan Chanyeol membenci panggilan itu kalau Yoora yang mengucapkan.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!" Kata Chanyeol malas dan kembali lagi berjalan menuju dapur. Yoora mengikuti, berniat menggoda karena ia tahu Chanyeol tak suka dipanggil seperti itu olehnya.

"Kenapa?" Tolong katakan pada Nona Park untuk berhenti bertingkah sok polos. Ia tahu benar kalau panggilan _Giant_ itu hanya boleh terlontar dari mulut mungil Byun Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol melarang keras, siapapun memanggilnya _Giant_ kecuali Baekhyun.

"Perlu kujelaskan?"

"Ya. Kau aneh sekali! Kenapa selalu marah kalau aku memanggilmu Giant?"

"Ck. Hanya Baekhyun yang boleh memanggilku begitu!"

"Oh, adik ipar? Itu panggilan sayang ya? Ah, memangnya kau sudah berbaikan dengan Baekhyun? Bukankah kau kemarin-kemarin memperlakukannya dengan begitu menyebalkan? Kau bahkan membentak adik iparku ber-"

"Noona, hentikan!"

Dengan ajaib Yoora langsung mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia tak protes dan memojokan Chanyeol lagi. Saat melihat anak itu menatapnya lembut, ia tahu Chanyeol memiliki sesuatu untuk diceritakan.

"Noona"

"Ya?"

"Aku menyukai Baekhyun"

"Lalu?"

"Itu saja"

"Oh, aku dan Eomma bahkan sudah tau sejak kau masih kecil"

Tak terkejut lagi. Chanyeol pun sudah menebak akan seperti ini reaksi Yoora kalau ia membicarakan perasaannya. Gadis sok tahu itu kini malah terlihat memainkan kukunya dengan senyum mengejek kearah Chanyeol. Dasar menyebalkan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, menyerah pada Noonanya. Ia harusnya tahu kalau Eomma dan Noona-nya itu menyebalkan. Dan harusnya ia tak perlu membicarakan hal-hal berbau Baekhyun pada dua wanita itu.

"Kau baru menyadari perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu selamat. Kau mendapat dukungan penuh dariku dan Eomma"

"Menjijikan!"

Yoora merangkul adiknya sok akrab. Mencuri sepotong melon ditangan Chanyeol dan memakannya. Oh, mendengar adiknya mengakui perasaannya membuat Yoora senang. Ia sudah menunggu sejak lama. Menunggu Chanyeol untuk jujur mengenai perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

Kedua wanita di keluarga Park itu adalah maniak untuk segala hal berbau Byun Baekhyun. Sudah sejak lama keduanya berusaha membuat Chanyeol selalu menempel dengan Baekhyun. Dan itu berhasil, namun hanya beberapa saat karena 10 tahun lalu mereka mendapati kedua lelaki berbeda marga itu nampak tak akur sampai beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Namun sekarang, sepertinya Yoora bisa bernafas lega karena Chanyeol yang notabene-nya adalah tersangka paling keras kepala untuk kasus perjodohan ini, telah mengakui menyukai Byun Baekhyun.

"Noona"

"Hn?"

"Boleh pinjam kunci toko bunga-mu?"

"Un- ah, aku ikut! Akan kupilihkan bunga yang bagus untuk adik ipar"

"Terserah"

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah merenung didalam kamarnya dengan semua benda pemberian Chanyeol yang ia letakan di box besar berwarna biru. Ia meletakan box-nya diatas ranjang, dan menatapnya begitu sendu.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia baru saja ikut membahas mengenai pernikahannya dengan Yifan. Dengan Eomma Byun dan juga Bibi Wu disisinya tadi, Baekhyun mati-matian menahan tangis ketika semua orang itu membuatnya merasa tertekan.

Tanggalnya sudah ditentukan. Dan Baekhyun akan benar-benar meninggalkan Chanyeol secepatnya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Karena kini, niatan untuk melupakan Chanyeol muncul lagi di dirinya.

"Aku akan selalu mencintai Chanyeollie. Tapi...Baekkie tidak ingin mengecewakan Yifan hyung"

Ia memeluk lututnya, meletakan dagunya dipucuk lututnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia bingung dan tak bisa mengambil keputusan. Ia merasakan pergerakan Yifan yang cepat untuk mendapatkannya, juga merasakan bagaimana Chanyeol yang sampai saat ini masih menggantungnya.

Tak ada keputusan terbaik bagi Baekhyun. Kalau ia memilih Yifan dan melupakan Chanyeol, ia akan membuat si pujaan hati beserta keluarga Park mungkin akan membencinya. Atau, option kedua adalah memilih Chanyeol dan membuat keluarga Wu kecewa padanya. Semuanya adalah keputusan yang menyebalkan. Baekhyun menyayangi kedua orang itu dan tak bisa memilih salah satu.

"Apa aku kabur saja? Aku tidak ak- Chanyeol"

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering tak sabaran dan langsung ia raih ketika melihat 'Chanyeollie' tertera dilayarnya. Ia berdeham sekali, menggeser ikon hijaunya dan memanggil Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

 _"Belum tidur?"_

"Belum. Yeollie kenapa belum tidur juga?"

 _"Aku...membantu Yoora"_

"Oh. Ada Noona?"

 _"Ya. Dan ia bilang ia merindukanmu"_

"Aku juga merindukan Noona"

Baekhyun dapat mendengar Chanyeol tertawa setelah ia merengek barusan. Ia bahkan tak sadar, Baekhyun sungguh tak bermaksud merengek. Ia refleks bersuara manja seperti itu karena ia memang merindukan Yoora.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara-suara _'krek'_ atau remasan-remasan pada plastik yang mungkin tengah dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Yeollie"

 _"Ya?"_

"Baekkie mencintai Yeollie"

Itu mungkin akan menjadi terakhir kalinya Baekhyun menyatakan cinta pada Chanyeol. Ia tak mau lagi memaksa Chanyeol dan terlihat begitu bodoh karena terlalu mudah menyatakan cinta.

Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol tahu kalau ia benar-benar mencintai lelaki itu. Walau Chanyeol mungkin sudah bosan mendengarnya, Baekhyun akan tetap mengatakannya.

"Yeollie?"

 _"Tidurlah Baek, sudah hampir tengah malam"_

"Yeollie tak ingin menjawab Baekkie dulu?"

 _"Aku...belum bisa menjawabnya"_

"O-oh"

 _"Ya. Selamat malam cantik, tidurlah yang nyenyak. Sampai bertemu disekolah besok"_

"Ya"

Keputusan Baekhyun bahkan langsung bulat hanya karena mendengar bagaimana ragunya Chanyeol. Ia menghela nafas, bergetar menahan isakannya dan melirik lagi ponselnya.

Mungkin Chanyeol memang tidak menyukainya. Baekhyun tak bisa memaksanya lagi karena memang tak bisa. Ia menyerah, tak sanggup lagi bertahan pada seseorang yang memang tak menginginkannya.

 _"Ha-"_ Yifan bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kata halo-nya karena Baekhyun sudah menyerempet cepat.

"Yifan hyung"

 _"Ya sayang?"_

"Bawa aku pergi! Yang jauh!"

 _"Kenapa ti-"_

"Bawa aku kerumahmu!"

 _"Baek, ini masih tengah mal-"_

"Sekarang hyung! Baekkie mohon"

 _"Sayang, coba katakan pelan-pelan padaku!"_

"Bawa Baekkie pergi! Baekkie memaksa!"

 _"Ba-"_

Tuuuuuut

Ini mungkin bukan keputusan terbaik yang harusnya Baekhyun ambil. Dengan memilih Yifan hanya untuk menghindari Chanyeol, bukankah itu terdengar jahat? Walau Baekhyun akan berusaha mencintai Yifan, tapi bukankah ini adalah cara yang salah? Ah, Baekhyun tahu ia adalah seseorang yang sangat jahat, ia jadi terlihat seolah memanfaatkan Yifan untuk menutupi sakit hatinya karena Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Puluhan tangkai mawar, juga coklat strawberry yang disusun berbentuk hati diatas meja, tak lupa juga sebuah boneka anak anjing berukuran besar yang ada disalah satu kursi kelas.

Semua orang terlihat sibuk, bahkan saking sibuknya suara mereka malah terdengar seperti dengungan lebah-lebah ketika berkumpul. Chanyeol menjadi salah satunya yang paling ribut, mengingat ini adalah acaranya.

Saat ia mengirim pesan di grup yang ia buat tanpa memasukan Baekhyun dan juga Luhan, ia membuat pernyataan yang membuat banyak orang terkejut. Ia. Menyukai. Byun. Baekhyun. Dan kini ia akan menyatakan perasaanya. Kalau mau tahu juga, semua orang disini bahkan sudah heboh sejak semalam. Mereka membeli semua hal yang Chanyeol perintahan, termasuk Jongdae yang diminta membeli bonek Puppy super besar itu ditoko yang jauhnya minta ampun.

"Dia datang, dia datang!"

"Huh?'

Seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk kelas dengan nafas terengah sukses mencuri perhatian semua orang yang sebelumnya sibuk sendiri. Orang-orang itu menatapnya lelaki yang masih bersandar dipintu dengan tajam seolah minta penjelasan, tapi sialnya Jinhan yang masih terengah-engah hanya menunjuk-nunjuk kearah luar.

"Sepertinya kita harus bersiap"

Karena Chanyeol yang meminta, semua orang berhamburan, memilih untuk cepat-cepat bersembunyi dibalik meja dan kursi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian dengan sebucket bunga didepan pintu.

Jantung Chanyeol rasanya mau pecah, ia bagaikan orang bodoh menunggu Byun Baekhyun dibalik pintu. Ia merasa konyol dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi siapa peduli? Ia tahu Baekhyun akan merasa terkejut dan senang nantinya.

Cklek

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Menyodorkan bucket bunganya dengan pandandangan kebawah yang menatap bagaimana sepatunya dan sepatu Baekhyun hanya berjarak dua langkah.

"Byun Baekhyun"

"..."

"Terimalah bunganya. Aku...mencintaimu"

"..."

Chanyeol menunggunya hampir 10 detik, tapi sama sekali tak mendapat respon dari lelaki didepannya. Ia berharap-harap cemas, berdoa Baekhyun tak akan menolaknya karena ia akan sangat malu.

Tapi jangankan menolak, berbicara atau mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun tidak. Chanyeol tak tahu ada apa dengan Baekhyun hingga suara riuh teman-temannya membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepala.

"Apa-apaan ini? Si tuan tak berhati berniat menyatakan perasaan pada sahabatku?"

"L-luhan?"

Dan Chanyeol merutuk begitu kesal karena yang ada didepannya adalah Luhan. Ia akan memukul Jinhan nanti, bagaimana bisa anak itu membuatnya malu seperti ini. Haishh.

"Mana Baekhyun?"

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin masih dijalan"

"Kau kan sahabatnya. Mana Baek-"

"Kau kan cinta pertamanya. Tanya saja sendiri!"

"Ekhmm"

Chanyeol berdeham, agak gugup dengan kenyataan yang baru saja Luhan ucapkan. Itu semua benar, Chanyeol tahu karena Baekhyun pernah bilang sendiri padanya.

Ia menggeleng dan berusaha fokus kembali. Ia itu ingin menyatakan cinta, bukan malah bertengkar dengan sahabat dari orang yang ia cintai.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cinta pertamanya? Sekarang tolong telepon Baekhyun untukku!"

"Cih. Dasar menjijikan. Setelah bertahun-tahun membuat Baekhyun menangis. Sekarang dengan seenak jidat kau malah mau menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun"

"Diamlah Luhan. Lupakan masa lalu"

"Mana bis- tunggu"

Pertengkaran keduanya dijeda sejenak karena Luhan harus mengecek ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia merogoh saku celananya yang dalam, meraih ponselnya dan tersenyum manis karena ada email masuk dari Baekhyun.

"Tumben sekali ia mengirim email"

"Siapa?"

"Ck. Bukan u- ini Baekhyun"

Luhan tak akan tega. Walaupun ia kesal setengah hidup pada Chanyeol, ia masihlah memiliki keinginan untuk berbuat baik pada lelaki itu. Walau sedikit.

"Baca pesannya untukku!"

"YAK! Ini rahasiaku dan Baekhyun, bodoh!"

"Kumohon!"

"Ewwh, sejak kapan kau mau beraegyo seperti itu?"

"Sejak mengenal Baekhyun. Dan itu sudah lama sekali"

"Menjijikan"

Chanyeol menyeringai menang. Ia tahu Luhan akan luluh sekeras apapun lelaki rusa itu membencinya. Chanyeol menyimpan baik-baik bucket mawarnya diatas meja karena ia harus mendengar Luhan yang nampak bersiap membaca pesan panjang dari Baekhyun.

"Lulu Eomma~" Itu bait pertama yang Luhan bacakan. Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah jijiknya kala Luhan berusaha mengikuti bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun setiap memanggilnya Eomma. Itu menggelikan dan Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa.

"Hentikan Lu, kau mau melawak atau bagaimana?"

"YAK! DIAM ATAU AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBACANYA UNTUKMU! sialan"

"Oke oke"

Luhan menghela nafas kasar, membuat beberapa orang yang sempat tertawa jijik bersama Chanyeol mulai memperhatikannya lagi.

 _ **Lulu Eomma~**_

 _ **Eung, mungkin kalau email ini kau buka aku sudah tidak ada di Korea. Maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya kalau aku harus pergi. Aku juga tidak bilang kalau Eomma sudah mengurusi kepindahanku sejak minggu lalu. Mian~**_

 _ **Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini semua darimu Luhan. Aku...kemarin benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku...benar-benar bingung. Lu, kau tahu? Aku...aku akan menikah. Dan itu bukan dengan Chanyeol haha**_

 _ **Aku dijodohkan sejak dua bulan yang lalu dengan seorang rekan bisnis ayahku. Namanya Yifan, dia baik dan menyayangiku. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi oke. Hehe. Dia selalu menyayangiku dan tak pernah menyakitiku. Jadi kau benar-benar tak perlu khawatir. Kau pikirkan saja Oh Sehun dan Sekolahmu. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti ketika kau menikah dengan Oh Sehun haha.**_

 _ **Ohiya, boleh menitip satu hal?**_

 _ **Aku...aku titip Chanyeol padamu. Tolong katakan padanya kalau aku akan merindukannya. Aku juga benar-benar menyesal telah mengganggunya setiap hari. Aku tahu mungkin ia sebenarnya membenciku haha. Jadi, tolong katakan padanya kalau sekarang ia tak perlu merasa takut aku mengganggunya. Aku...tak akan pernah datang lagi di hidupnya. Bahkan, untuk bertemu dengannya pun aku sepertinya tak akan pernah. Sekarang aku berada dinegara yang beda dengan kalian. So, nikmati waktu kalian tanpaku oke^^ jangan terlalu memikirkanku. Maaf karena pernah membuat kalian semua repot.**_

 _ **Lu, kalau...boleh juga, aku ingin kau mengatakan satu hal pada Chanyeol. Aku...aku akan tetap mencintainya dalam diam. Oh, apakah aku jahat? Aku...mencintai orang lain padahal aku akan menikahi seseorang. Luhan~ bagaimana ini~?**_

 _ **Sudah ah, aku harus ke bandara sekarang. Oh. Aku akan merindukanmu, Chanyeol, Jongdae dan semua teman-teman dikelas. Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka.**_

 _ **Tertanda,**_

 _ **Si manis Baekkie^^**_

Chanyeol tak tahu sejak kapan ia sudah duduk diatas kursi. Ia melirik sekitarnya, juga tak tahu kapan semua temannya sudah muncul dengan beberapa yang mengelilingi Luhan.

Ada beberapa gadis yang menangis, ah itu gadis-gadis yang sering menggosipi Baekhyun. Ia melirik Luhan, yang juga meliriknya dengan padangan blank dan bodoh.

Mereka berdua berpandangan, masih tak bisa berkata-kata padahal banyak sekali hal yang ingin Luhan lontarkan. Ia ingin mengutuk Chanyeol! Tak tahu kenapa ia ingin sekali menyalahkan Chanyeol atas kepergian Baekhyun.

"I-itu...salah! Itu semua bohong!"

"Tidak Yeol! Ini benar. Baekhyun yang mengirimnya padaku!" Luhan meyakinkan walau ia sendiri tak percaya Baekhyun berani meninggalkannya seperti ini. Ini juga begitu menyakitkan karena Baekhyun begitu medadak meninggalkannya. Padahal kemarin pun, mereka masih baik-baik saja. Tak ada juga tanda-tanda kalau Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya.

"T-tidak mungkin. Apa-apaan dengan menikah? Baekhyun hanya ingin menikah denganku! Itu semua pasti bo-"

"PARK CHANYEOL! INI SEMUA SALAHMU! HARUSNYA KAU MENYATAKAN CINTAMU SEJAK LAMA AGAR BAEKHYUN TIDAK DIJODOHKAN!"

"JANGAN MENYALAHKANKU SIALAN!"

Chanyeol tak suka disalahkan seperti ini. Walau sebagian alasan kepergian Baekhyun adalah dirinya, ia tak suka. Ia tak tahu kalau Baekhyun bahkan sudah dijodohkan sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Kalau ia tahu, ia tak akan pernah bersikap dingin pada Baekhyun. Ia pasti akan memperjuangkan anak manis itu sampai Baekhyun jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

Tapi, itu semua sudah terlambat. Baekhyun sudah pergi dan katanya tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol.

BRAK

Chanyeol berlari keluar dari kelasnya. Ia harus memastikan kalau Baekhyun tidak meninggalkannya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, Baekhyun selalu mengoceh dan berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya. Dan Chanyeol percaya pada Baekhyun walau ia selalu memarahi anak itu.

Dan saat ini, ini semua pasti bohong. Baekhyun pasti ingin bercanda dan membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Sial, candaan macam apa yang membuat jantung Chanyeol rasanya mau copot.

Chanyeol harus pergi. Ia yakin sekali kalau Baekhyun tak akan meninggalkannya. Ia mengenal Baekhyun, dan ia tahu Baekhyun tak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpanya. Pasti.

"Aku mencintaimu Bee"

END

 _ **Bonus Part :**_

Langkah Chanyeol terseok dan ia jatuh duduk disamping sofa rumahnya. Wajahnya pucat dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Mata merahnya hampir tak berkedip dan itu menyeramkan. Ia menerawang jauh, berpikir keras kemana Baekhyun pergi karena tadi Byun ahjumma sama sekali tak memberitahunya.

 _"Baekhyun...melarangku untuk memberitahumu. Maafkan aku sayang, sungguh maafkan aku"_

Air mata Chanyeol menetes, ia benar-benar menyesali semua hal. Luhan benar, harusnya ia menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya sejak dulu. Harusnya ia tak perlu bertingkah kekanakan dengan membuat mereka terlihat seperti orang asing.

Harusnya, harusnya dan harusnya. Sekarang ia menyesal bukan main dan itu sama sekali tak berarti. Penyesalannya adalah hal yang harusnya sudah ia prediksi kalau sampai Baekhyun tak ada disisinya.

"Astaga! Chanyeol! Ada apa denganmu sayang?"

Eomma Park bersimpuh begitu saja dihadapan Chanyeol ketika menyadari seseorang disisi sofa yang lemah tak berdaya adalah anaknya. Ia menangkup wajah Chanyeol, menghapus air matanya dan memeluk anaknya dengan erat.

"Hiks, Eomma"

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol sayang. Hei-hei, ada apa eum? Kenapa anak Eomma begini?"

"Hiks, Baekhyun...meninggalkanku"

"A-apa?"

"Aku...membuat menantu Eomma pergi. Aku...aku membuat adik ipar Noona pergi jauh. Dan Baekhyun tak akan kembali"

Eomma Park sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Ia bukannya tak ingin percaya, yang ia tahu Baekhyun bahkan pernah mengatakan padanya kalau anak itu tak akan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Lalu sekarang?

"A-aku membuatnya harus menikah dengan orang lain. Ini semua...salahku"

"Y-yeol"

"Aku harusnya menikahi Baekhyun sejak dulu. Aku harusnya tahu kalau ia dijodohkan, aku, AKU HARUSNYA MEMILIKI BAEKHYUN SEBELUM SI BRENGSEK ITU MUNCUL!"

"Tenanglah sayang, jangan seperti ini. Baekhyun pas-"

"Tidak Eomma, tidak."

Yang Eomma Park ingat, Chanyeol tidaklah pernah menangis sampai seperti ini. Bahkan saat neneknya meninggal, Chanyeol hanya menangis sejenak dan mengurung dirinya didalam kamar. Ini...menyedihkan, bahkan melihat bagaimana wajah anaknya memerah menahan tangis membuat Eomma Park jadi ikut menangis.

Ini tidak seperti Chanyeol anaknya. Anak tampannya yang berani dan kuat, Chanyeol tak pernah menangisi apapun. Tapi karena Baekhyun, Eomma Park tahu kalau Chanyeol bisa juga terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Jangan menangis Yeol, Eomma janji akan mencari Baekhyun untukmu!"

"Hiks"

"Kita temukan Baekhyun bersama-sama. Eomma yakin, Baekhyun adalah takdirmu. Ia akan selalu mencintaimu seberapapun jauh kalian terpisah. Tak peduli apa halangannya, kita akan menemukan Baekhyun"

"Eomma~ aku...sangat mencintai Baekhyun"

"Eomma tahu sayang"

Dan Chanyeol berjanji, ia tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun karena ia hanya menginginkan Baekhyun. Bahkan kalau perlu ia menjadi perjaka tua, akan ia lakukan. Ia tak akan menikahi siapapun kecuali Baekhyun. Itu hukuman untuk dirinya sendiri, ia akan mengukum dirinya sendiri walau ia tahu hukuman itu tak sebanding dengan sakitnya Baekhyun yang sudah jutaan kali ia sakiti.

Park, penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

FIN.

Annyeong~

Akhirnya ada yang End juga wkwk doakan semoga aku juga bisa cepet-cepet nyelesain ff yang lainnya hehe.

Makasih banget buat yang udah ngikutin, nungguin, juga buat yang udah nagih-nagih aku buat lanjutin _**LCILY**_ haha. Aku beruntung banget punya readers kaya kalian^^ I Love You All.

Makasih juga buat yang udah Fav, Follow, sama Review. Mian ya sayang-sayangku sekalian karena aku belum bisa cantumin nama kalian satu-satu. Aku agak repot karena ngetiknya pun aku pake hp hehe. Nanti kalo laptop udah bener aku perbaiki deh^^

Intinya, aku makasih banget selama perjalanan _ **Little Crush, I Love You**_ aku ditemenin sama kalian. Maaf kalo kemarin aku males-malesan update sampe kalian harus marah-marahin aku di Pm sama Line wkwk makasih banget juga buat reviewnya hehe. Review kalian itu penyemangat. Gaada yang bisa bikin aku semangat ngetik selain review kalian sama moment Chanbaek *muah

Akhir kata, Terimakasih (Lagi)

 **Regards,**

 **PeachyBloom**

 **(23082017)**

Ohiya, check ff aku yang sebelah^^ jangan lupa review Chap ini juga oke^^ aku tungguin reviewnya wkwk

Last,

Review juseyoooooooo~


	6. Announcement

**SEQUEL UPDATE!** Sequel-nya **_' Little Crush, I Love You'_** udah aku publish yaaa~ Judulnya **_'JUST U!'_**

let's check yaaaaa

a/n : Ohiya, aku update bareng author-author ketjeh kesayangan aku loooh **_azova10 ft. Parkayoung, silvie vienoy, kang seulla, nisachu, blood type-b_** jangan lupa mampir ke tempat mereka juga oke


End file.
